The Plan
by palmtreedreamer
Summary: A story about Jane and Maura in their 20's. They meet and change each other's lives forever. Maura chooses Jane to give her what she's always dreamed of. This is a slow burn. AU on how they met. Please give it a shot , I'm all about Rizzles. Stick past the first few chapters I promise you wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN, Hi everyone, I'm completely new at this. This is my very first fan fic. I had an interesting idea. I have been reading Rizzles fanfic for about a year now and cant recall coming across this kind of storyline. You all may not like the first few chapters as Maura is married to Ian but please give it a chance . I'm all about Rizzles.**

**Would love to hear any feedback good or bad. Longer chapters to follow . Thank you all. **

**I do not own anything. **

** The Plan**

**Ch1**

A plan, any diagram or list of steps with timing and resources, used to achieve an objective. Yes. That's what Jane needed a Plan. So far she had been living her life to appease her father's plans for her. Working for the family Business , she kept all his Employee's in check and made sure the business ran Smoothly. But enough was enough, she was tired of living this way. Un happy and unsatisfied. Her dream was to become a Homicide Detective and working at Rizzoli Plumbing was not a step in that direction. So, she would need a Plan.  
>She had a 2 year plan to graduate from the Academy. All she needed was the funds.<br>In order to maintain her sanity as a young adult Jane moved out of her parents house to a comfortable 1 bedroom apartment. She had her space but it came at a price. All her earnings went to rent and just simple living. How would she afford the Academy. She refused to ask her parents, a loan was out of the question as she was already maxed out.  
>She thought long and hard for a way to make some good money fast. She would have to support herself for the time it took to go through the Academy and graduate.<br>Stripping...absolutely not, no way some grease ball would be touching me she thought. . Bartending...not fast enough. She went about her day at work with that thought in the back of her mind.  
>She was Jane Rizzoli, she would find a way.<p>

Dr. Maura Faulkner was a genius. She knew everything about anything and could spew off facts without hesitation. She spent her whole life in boarding schools lost in the depths of Academia. Science was her Passion. Now at the age of 27, a Medical School graduate. And 2 yrs away from her dream job as a Forensic pathologist.

She thought she had it all. Well almost.  
>You would think as a Doctor she would understand the reasoning better. The scientific reason behind what is stopping her from the one thing she wants more that being the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts,and that is being a mother.<br>On that hot summer morning in her OB/GYN's office when those words left her lips was a day she will never forget.  
>She couldn't carry to term. The 3 miscarriages In the last 2 years should have been her first clue. She remembers the feelings of total incompetence. Feelings of failure. Maura Isles Faulkner, the genius couldn't do the one thing women have been doing for Centuries. It took a moment to finally register. Her husband was supportive, talking through their options. At the moment she didn't want to hear any of it. She just needed to be alone. That's how she worked best alone. After convincing Ian that she was alright she went for a long drive in the country to sort through her jumbled thoughts.<br>After nearly 3 hours of driving around, 2 frantic phone calls from her husband and 3 text messages from her mother she formulated a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone. We are getting into some sensitive territory here. May be a bit of a touchy subject for some. I have tried to do some research so I don't sound like a complete fool but please remember , this is fiction. If I offend anyone , I offer my apologies. I'm just using my imagination. **

**I've tweaked this chapter a little after a review I received. Hopefully Jane's thought process and Plan will make more sense. **  
><strong>I'm writing this story on my mobile phone so please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. <strong>

**Thank you all for follows, fave's and reviews. I'm overwhelmed. I. Just hope I don't screw this up. **

**And of course, I own nothing **

**Ch 2. **

Jane was sitting at her desk lost in a pile of invoices. Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of a way to make enough money to enroll herself in the Criminal justice classes she wanted to take before joining the Academy. She decided to go to the one place that had the answers for everything...Google. She typed in 'how a 24 year old woman can make money fast'. A few links popped up until one caught her eye.

"Sell your eggs" she said out loud. This peaked her interest. "I have those. I have a lot of them. Get them every month. What do I need them for". she said to no one in particular.

She continued to read and concluded that she couldn't live with the knowledge of there being a child out there created from her egg. First of all, her mother would die if she knew that, and second, Angela would surely find a way to track that kid down.

"Selling eggs...not an option". She concluded and continued reading.

"Rent a womb" she yelled out. "People seriously do that"

"Do what?" Tommy asked as he walked into the office.

Jane jumped in surprise at Tommy's presence and quickly closed the web page she was browsing.

"Oh nothing. Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be at the Gennaro job across town?" Jane asked changing the subject.

"Pop asked me to come back, we have an emergency over on Turner St. and I have to pick up a few tools we're gonna need. Don't worry I'm leaving. Bye sis, Love ya.  
>Oh and Janie, I think those google idiots spelled room wrong. Who rents a womb? Dumb asses". Tommy shook his head and walked out the door.<br>Jane couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. She loved Tommy for all he was worth. She focused on getting her work done and decided to read up further once she was home and wouldn't be interrupted.

"Ian, I'd like to speak with you please. "  
>Maura announced as she walked into their study late one evening.<p>

"Would this have anything to do with why you were so quiet over Dinner" Ian asked as he removed his glasses and closed the lid to his laptop.

"Perhaps. It hasn't been easy for me Ian. I've recently been told that I cannot carry a child to term and its absolutely devastating to me. I would think you would be equally devastated. "

" Maura dear, I am also rather upset about our news. I just deal with it in a different manner that's all." He quickly replied

"Oh really, and what Manner is that?"

" I buy things. Retail therapy as the Americans say"

" Oh dear, what did you buy now Ian?"  
>Maura asked almost afraid of what the answer could be.<p>

" A Yacht. Its waiting for us in the South of France ." He said smiling

Money was not an issue for the Faulkner's. Ian was a very prestigious Art dealer and also collected Ancient Artifacts. His family came from old English money. He spent months at a time away from Maura on exploring expeditions in places like Africa. It was his passion. Maura was no slouch either. Although her family came from money, Maura was well on her way to becoming a Forensic Mastermind.

"Really Ian, a Yacht? When do we have time to go sailing. I do still have another year of residency at the Coroners office before I can even think about sailing the world. "

"Maura, why must you continue with your studies. You know I could take care of you. You will never have to work a day in your life. "

"I must continue my studies Ian because they are extremely important to me. I'm not a trophy wife that you can string along with you and travel the world. I have hopes and dreams. One of which is to become a mother and that dream is getting more distant and all you can think about is a boat".  
>Tears began to form in Maura's eyes and they trickled down her cheek.<p>

Ian quickly leaned forward and wrapped Maura in his arms. He really did love his wife and always hated to see her upset.  
>"I'm sorry darling. I have been a tad insensitive. I love your genius mind and would hate to think of you wasting it on our "boat" as you refer to it. A 142 foot boat I may add. Now, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about" Ian finally asked.<p>

Maura wiped away some tears, took a deep breath and straightened up.  
>"I want to find a Surrogate mother to have our child"<p>

Ian's eyes went wide "You want to what?"

" I want to find a Surrogate mother. Its a very reasonable solution. " Maura explained

" I heard what you said. I just can't believe you would want me to fertilize another woman's eggs "

" Well, that's not the only way. I've been researching it and of course I will have to talk it over with Dr. Mathews just to confirm if I'm a candidate for it but, you would be fertilizing my eggs and once the embryos are formed they would just be implanted in another woman's uterus. I don't seem to have a problem getting pregnant its sustaining it to term that is my issue. This could be the best solution for us darling. We can have our family an they will be our blood"  
>Maura looked hopeful and she hoped more than anything that Ian would agree.<p>

He seemed to ponder the idea for a few moments when he finally looked up at his beautiful wife. He noticed that special light back in her eyes. Like a glimmer of hope. How could he refuse that.

"Maura" he paused and took both her hands in his. "I think its a genius plan."

She smiled and lunged forward into his awaiting arms.

"I promise we will find the perfect surrogate." tears of joy now rolling down her cheeks. Tears of hope and of promise.

Maura Faulkner was not a religious woman but that night she said a silent prayer and asked whatever higher power she was praying to, to grant her this one thing. A family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone. i just wanted to thank those who took the time out to post a review. Also a big thank you to all the fave/follows. It means so much.**

**Here is ch 3...hope you all enjoy. **

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Jane stepped into the swanky office on a Friday afternoon. She hated the fact that she had to lie to her Pop on why she had to leave work early, but once she told him it was "woman stuff" he put his hands up in surrender and told her to go.

"Jane Rizzoli, I'm here too see Dr. Morgan. " she said to the receptionist.

"Ah yes Miss Rizzoli, please fill out these forms and have them ready for when you get called in. Dr. Morgan will want to review them thoroughly".

The woman handed Jane a clip board and Pen. Jane looked over the forms as she made her way to the seating area.

"Holy shit." She gasped at all the forms she needed to fill out. The questions ranged from her family medical history to what activities she likes to do to. Some of the Medical questions took a little longer to answer. The terminology was hard for her to understand. She figured if she couldn't pronounce it, or didn't know what it was then it was safe to assume she didn't have it. It took almost a half hour to complete the forms when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Rizzoli, Dr. Morgan is ready to see you. Please follow me "

Jane jumped up and followed the woman into the Doctors office. She took a seat and waited for the Doctor to arrive. Looking around the office she noticed some family pictures in beautiful frames on the Doctors desk of who she assumed to be the Doctor, another woman and couple of cute kids. She smiled as she heard the door open.

"Miss Rizzoli, Hello, pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Dana Morgan "

The doctor extended her hand for Jane to shake as she approached the desk

" Hello Dr. Morgan, its nice to meet you, please call me Jane. " Jane smiled at the woman.

Dr. Morgan was in her late 40's. She had long dark Chestnut brown hair and hazel green eyes. Jane thought she was very attractive looking.

" So Jane, you are thinking about becoming a Gestational Surrogate mother. May I ask why". The Doctor got right to it.

'' Well, um...if I'm honest Doc , I'm doing it for the money"

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled

"Thank you for your honesty. Although once this whole process is completed, I think you will find the money is just an added bonus to the joy you have brought to others lives. However, the money is what brings 70% of woman through that door. At least you can admit it. So thank you"

Jane smiled, she liked this woman.

They spent the better part of an hour going over all the questions on the forms. Dr. Morgan asked about any medical problems in the family. Once all the general medical questions were answered the Doctor moved to more complex questions.

" Do you dream of becoming a mother one day Jane" she asked

"I don't know. I mean I know my Ma wants me to have kids but I don't think I'm anywhere close to being a mother yet. There is so much I want to achieve first " She answered

"Like what"

"Well, for starters I want to become a cop and then ultimately my dream is to become a Homicide Detective. That's what I plan on using this money for. To put myself through school before I join the academy. With me being a woman, I thought that by getting my criminal justice degree I would have an advantage when it comes time for advancement and possibly make it to Detective quicker "

" I see. Do you think you will have feelings of regret for what your body will go through during a pregnancy. Being a cop means you have to be in peak physical condition. Pregnancy may hinder that. Are you prepared for the changes your body will endure?" the Doctor asked

" I have thought about that. I am prepared to work my ass off to get my body in shape for the academy. The academy won't be for another couple of years so I have plenty of time to train. I consider myself to be in great physical condition. I work out regularly. I honestly don't see that as a problem".

" What about psychologically? Do you foresee yourself becoming attached to the baby? Will you be able to detach yourself once you give birth or possibly suffer any kind of separation anxiety ?"

" Dr. Morgan, I know these are all questions you need to ask, but rest assured, I am of sound mind and body. I know and understand that I will have no blood relation to the baby. And it will not be made with any of my genetics. I know that I will not have any rights to the baby. I understand and will sign whatever I need to sign. "

"Most women your age turn to tending Bar or becoming Exotic dancers or in some cases, call girls. Why did you choose this Jane. " The Doctor asked.

" Bar tending would be a slow drawn out process and I wasn't willing to wait that long. Stripping, not a chance. I could never take my close of for money. And as far as being a call girl, I could never sell my body for money. Not to mention the fact that it's illegal." She answered

The Doctor took a moment, this is exactly the answer she wanted from Jane. She wanted to push her to the next level

"Well, don't you think your selling your body now? Letting someone else use your body for money. Isn't it almost the same thing?"

Jane thought about it for a moment.

"I guess in a way it is. My body is going to be used for someone else's benefit." She paused. " But used for good. Used to bring life to the world. Used to bring a family together. To make a family complete and whole. To change someone's life forever"

The Doctor studied Jane and smiled. " Looks like you're already starting to understand that this can be about so much more than just money...Alright then, let me explain what will happen next. We will need you to have some blood work done. A complete physical and physiological evaluation and then we will set up your profile. Hopefully, if everything works out and all your medical tests all check out then we can find potential parents that need a home for their Embryos for about 9 months. Are you ready to go on this Journey Jane?"

Jane smiled. "I'm ready Dr. Morgan. More than ready". Jane stood and shook the Doctors hand.

"Just see my receptionist outside and she will make all the necessary arrangements. It was a pleasure meeting you Jane. Hope to see you real soon"

"Thanks Doc. " Jane turned to leave and remembered something

"Uh...I forgot to ask but, how much money does one usually get for um..."

The Doctor smiled, surprised this didn't come up sooner . "Well, a surrogate mother can be paid anywhere between $50,000 -$100,000 dollars plus any medical expenses . It just depends "

Jane almost had to pick her jaw up off the floor. " Um...depends on what?"

"Well there is a possibility of a multiple births . Twins, triplets. You never know. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it. "

Jane swallowed hard "twins...tr..triplets."

"Anything is possible." The Doctor answered.

Jane walked out of the office pondering what she was told. She needed to think this whole thing over before she signed anything.

Maura was gathering all her files together. She wanted to be well prepared for any questions Ian had for her. They had spent several weeks talking over all the details and looking at it from all angles. When Maura received news that she was a good candidate she was nothing short of ecstatic. Dr Mathews had referred her to an agency that specialized in IVF and surrogates.

They went through weeks of treatments to extract Maura's eggs and have them fertilized. Once they were told that they had 5 healthy embryos , the couple decided to go over everything with their lawyers just to be sure and move forward. Now it was finally time to make a decision. They needed to find a surrogate. Maura had narrowed it down to 5 woman. She read their profiles carefully. Studied all of them with a microscope but had not seen any of their photos yet. Her and Ian would spend the evening looking through the candidates and hopefully make a decision.

She set up her laptop as Ian brought over two glasses of red wine.

"Let's take a look darling. " He said as he sat next to his wife.

The first woman was in her late 20's. Caucasian with a French background. She was a struggling artist with hopes and dreams of traveling the world. She looked strong and beautiful but there was something that Ian couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I think its her eyes" he said

"What's wrong with her eyes. They are a lovely shade of blue"

"No. Its not the colour. Look, their not inviting. They look a tad bit cold, like ice. I don't know...let's keep looking"

"Ok...you do realize that there will be no blood relation to our child."

"Yes I understand Maura but we still need to interact with her for 9 months. "

"Ok. Point well taken. "

They looked through the next two with similar results.

"Candidate number 4. Single ,24 years old. Caucasian. Italian American. She is very fit. Wants to be in law enforcement. " Maura spewed off the facts.

"Great, a butch cop. She's a plumber for god sakes Maura!" He read on. "That screams butch"" Ian spat out.

Maura flipped to a picture of Jane and her breath caught in her throat. Tall , olive skin, warm inviting smile. Eyes that can draw you into her soul. Incredible cheekbones and the most amazing dimples. She was quite simply a goddess.

"There is nothing Butch about this woman Ian " Maura showed Ian the photo of Jane

He looked it over. A slight glimmer in his eyes. He had to admit she was very attractive.

" And she's not a plumber Ian. She currently works for her families plumbing business but dreams of being a Homicide detective. That's shows strength, loyalty, bravery. I like her. I have a very good feeling Ian. This is the woman I want to carry our child."

Maura looked at Ian with pleading eyes.

Ian saw the hope on her face. He leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Make the call " he smiled.

Maura jumped out of her seat onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you Thank you." She kissed him again.

"I will call the agency tomorrow and ask for a meeting".

They shared a warm embrace and Ian could feel a wet spot on his shoulder from his wife's tears. All he wanted is for his wife to be happy. Happy wife...Happy life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...Thank you to all of you who are coming along for this ride with me. Frank Rizzoli makes an appearance in this chapter along with the rest of the Rizzoli's. I lost my dad at a young age (I was 19) so in my story Frank Rizzoli is not a douche bag. I missed out on half a lifetime with my own dad so I wanted to make Frank the dad I am missing out on. Thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows it means so much. Now lets get on wit it...

Once again, I own nothing but an active imagination.

Chapter 4

Almost two months had passed since Jane had set everything up with the agency. She had already used up some of her savings and enrolled herself in her Criminal Justice classes in the fall. She was beginning to panic that she wouldn't get selected. She began to do what she always did when she was stressed out...vacuumed. Miraculously she heard her phone ring and walked over to answer it without looking.

" Ma I'm busy"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Miss Jane Clementine Rizzoli"

Jane cringed at hearing her middle name.

"This is she. Who's calling" she asked

"This is Amanda from Dr. Morgan's office.  
>We have a couple who would like to meet with you"<p>

Jane's heart dropped. This was really happening.  
>"I see. Ok, so...what's next?"<p>

"Well I can provide you with their phone number and you can call and arrange a time to meet. "

"Ok, let me grab a pen". Jane jotted down the name and number and said goodbye. The ball was in her court now. She paced her living room wearing out the area rug. Phone in one hand number in the other giving herself a pep talk. Holding up the paper with shaky hands she looked at the name. "Ian and Dr Maura Faulkner " I can do this, she thought Then next thing she knew a soft sweet voice was on the line.

"Hello. Is someone there?"

"Um. Hi. Is this Dr Maura Faulkner?" Jane asked clearing her throat

"Yes. Hello. You must be Jane"

"This is Jane..I mean yes... Hi."She said nervously.

"I have to say I didn't expect a call so soon. I only informed the agency this morning that we would like to meet with you. Thank you for calling so quickly"

"Yeah no problem. I figured why wait. I'm sure you have been waiting long enough"

"Yes we have. When would you be available to meet? My husband and I are fairly flexible. We can arrange to come to you, or you can come here. Its totally up to you"

" I'll come to you. If thats ok of course "

"Yes. Of course it is. Is tomorrow ok?"

Jane thought for a moment. She had Sunday dinner but could meet in the early afternoon.  
>"I have my family Sunday dinner but I could come over say around one o'clock. Would that be ok?"<p>

"Yes that's perfect. My address is 142 Parker Lane."

"Beacon Hill...nice neighborhood. I don't get over to that side of town... like ever. "

"If you think you will have trouble getting here I would happily arrange for a car to come and get you"

Jane thought about it. She would be too nervous to drive. "Ok. That would be nice. Thank you".

"Its no trouble at all. "

Jane proceeded to give Maura her address.

"Great. The car will be there at half past twelve to pick you up."

"Ok thanks"

"I'm looking forward to meeting you Jane. We both are "

"Me too Dr Faulkner. "

"Please...call me Maura"

"Ok... Maura. Guess i'll see you tomorrow "

"Yes. And Jane...thank you"

Jane heard the sincerity in the woman's voice.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow"

With that they both hung up the phone.  
>Both hopeful and scared for completely different reasons.<p>

-

The next morning came quickly and Jane felt the nerves creeping into her body. She spoke to her mother who kept giving her the guilt trip for not going over to help with Sunday dinner.

"Ma I can't. I have something important to take care of. I'll be there as soon as I can ok. But don't expect me before 5"

"What could possibly be so important. You're not in any trouble are you?"

"What...no Ma. I'm not some delinquent. Look, I'll tell you all about it during dinner ok. I gotta go Ma. I'll see you later. Love you". She hung up before her mother could protest. Today was going to be a long day.

Maura was putting the final touches on the snacks she prepared. A dozen different food choices. Coffee, Tea, juice. Ian could tell she was a nervous wreck.

"Maura dear, she's not coming over for dinner. "

"I know but I just want her to like us" she said.

" In case you have forgotten, we chose her. We need to like her."

"I know we chose her...oh I'm just nervous Ian that's all. "

Just then the doorbell rang. Maura smoothed out the Imaginary wrinkles of her dress and walked over to the door with Ian in tow and opened it.

On the other side of the Door Jane was just as nervous. The entire ride over consisted of her nervously bouncing her knee. It all stopped when the driver pulled into the circular driveway of the beautiful two story estate. Perfectly manicured lawns, gorgeous landscaping. As the door swung open she was met with a pure vision of beauty.

"Hi" she smiled showing off her dimples.

"Hi. Please come in. I'm Maura and this is my husband Ian. Welcome"

Jane walked in and shook both their hands.

"It nice to meet you both. You have a beautiful home".

"Thank you." Ian said as they showed her through to the living room.

"Please. Won't you sit. "

Jane looked at the spread out on the table and was impressed. It almost looked like Sunday dinner.

They settled into some comfortable chit chat. Jane asked about their background. How long they have been married.

" I have to say, I was expecting you to be a much older couple. Why did you decide to try a Surrogate at such a young age?"

It was a valid question.  
>"Well, I'm 27 years old and have already gone through 3 miscarriages. Emotionally and physically I can't handle anymore. We talked over all our options with our Doctor and felt this was our best. I myself am adopted so for me to have a biological child is something that means a lot to me. Adoption would be our final option." Maura explained. All the while Ian was holding her hand.<p>

" When we got the news that I wasn't able to carry to term I was devastated. I think a piece of my heart broke off. Even though I know that's not Scientifically possibly. "  
>Tears formed in Maura's eyes and Jane instantly felt bad. " We both want a family so badly and wanted to start early in case it didn't take".<p>

"I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to upset you." Jane said

"Its ok" Maura said as she wiped away her tears. "Hopefully my days of shedding tears of sadness are over".

For some reason Jane thought at that moment that she never wanted to see those gorgeous Hazel eyes with any sadness or took a moment and looked at both of them.

" I wanna do this for both of you. I want to help make your dream come true"

Maura sobbed. These were tears of joy. She was so happy that they had found the perfect woman to carry their baby. Ian hadn't said much the whole time Jane wa there but was happy and got good feeling from Jane. They ended the afternoon discussing the next steps. They would meet with the Doctor the following week to make the arrangements. Everything would be ok.

Maura and Ian walked Jane out that afternoon and for the first time felt hopeful that they would have their family.

-

Jane was going over and over in her head how she was going to break the news to her parents. She had to tell them everything. The best way was to be upfront and honest.

That night after the second course she decided it was time to come clean.

"So Ma, Pop. I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh Janie you're not sick are you. Oh my god please tell me you're not sick"

"I'm not sick Ma."

"Omg are you in trouble"

"Jesus Ang, will ya just let her speak" Frank spat out.

Jane looked at her parents  
>"Well, Pop you know I'm not going to be working at Rizzoli Plumbing forever right?"<p>

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised you lasted this long" he said.

"Well, I have enrolled myself at a couple of criminal Justice classes . Then I plan to join the Academy. "

"Oh Janie, can't you pick a less dangerous profession" Angela quipped

"You kiddin Ma, Janie is one bad ass. " Frankie said as he stuffed a canolli into his mouth.

"Thanks Frankie. " Jane smiled at her little brother.  
>"You both know my dream is to be a cop then a Detective. It has been for a long time. I was just always afraid of leaving you short handed at work Pop. I knew you needed me and I didn't want to disappoint you. But now you have Tommy with you full time. Maybe you don't need me as much. "<p>

Frank looked at his daughter with such love in his eyes.  
>" Oh my Janie. You could never disappoint us no matter what. I know you have put your dreams aside to help us out. I'm very proud of you for that, so thank you. Its ok to move on Janie, I just want your happiness. That's all a parent wants for their children"<p>

Jane now had tears in her eyes.  
>"Thanks Pop. Your support means a lot to me"<p>

"College Classes are expensive Jane. How are you going to manage?" Her mother asked.

Jane took a deep breath. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am not asking you and Pop for anything. I need to do this on my own. "

"Oh Frank I knew it. Janie , are you strippin"

"WHAT! No! omg Ma. No way. I would never do that. "

Angela did the sign of the cross and thanked the lord.

"So how you gonna pay for it Janie' her father asked.

"I'm..uh...imgonnabeasurrogatemother...pass me a cannoli Tommy"

Her. Parents looked at each other.

"Come again"

"She's gonna be Sergei's Mother. Who's Sergei? You baby sittin Janie? Since when, you hate kids " Tommy asked.

"There's no Sergei you idiot. She said she's gonna be a surrogate mother " Frankie clarified. Sometimes Jane thanked her lucky stars for her brothers.

Once it clicked in her parents both looked at her shocked.

"You're gonna what. No...no way. You can't do that Janie. OMG what are you thinking. How could you get yourself pregnant and just give it away. " Angela rambled. While Frank just sat there stunned.

"Ma relax. Its not how you think. The baby will not be related to me. Not by blood or genetically. I have done a lot of research on this and I want to do this. I met with a couple earlier today. Ma, Pop you should have seen that poor woman the pain in her eyes when she told me her story. How she has had miscarriage after miscarriage. Not able to carry full term. I can do that for them and it will be their baby. It will be her egg and his sperm. All I'm doing is keeping it safe for 9 months. " She explained.

Angela didn't look convinced. "What will the family think if they See you pregnant". She asked

"I really don't care what they think Ma. I'm an adult. I could hide away so they won't see me. They'll never know"

"No daughter of mine is hiding anywhere. What you tell the family is that you are doing this amazing thing for someone else. " Frank said out loud and stunned them into silence.

"Orrrr...you can tell them that" Jane said. A little teary eyed at her Fathers words.

"How much they paying you Janie" Frankie asked

"Well, anywhere between $50,000 - $100,000. "

"Holy fuck" Tommy screamed before he felt a smack upside the head from his father.

"Watch your mouth" Frank scolded

Tommy rubbed the back of his head "sorry pop"

"Wow. Thats a lot of money Janie. It would sure pay for your schooling. Its life changin. Just be sure you know what your doing alright" her father added. "We'll support you no matter what. "

Angela wasn't convinced but went along with what Frank said. Jane wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to hug her Father. Then her Mother.

"Thank you both. You will never know how much having your support means to me. I love you both so much. "

In the silence of the moment all you heard was Tommy's voice. "WOMB rent a WOMB. I get it now. Geez I'm such an idiot". Tommy shook his head and Jane couldn't help but laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews/follows and faves. It means so much. Hope you are enjoying the story. Im have a great time writing it. **

**As always, I own nothing but an active imagination.**

**Chapter 5**

Jane and Maura sat next to one another in the waiting room. Ian was absent from this appointment by choice. He thought Jane would be more comfortable without him there and he was right. Jane felt very comfortable with Maura. The two of them had spent some more time together over the past 5 weeks and were beginning to develop a friendship.

"I don't know who's more nervous. You or me" Jane said.

Maura offered a weak smile " Sorry, I can't help it. I'm nervous. I just want everything to work out. "

They both sat there **nervously** awaiting to be called. After a few moments the nurse stepped out and called Jane's name. Jane quickly stood and took a step forward. She stopped when she noticed Maura was still sitting.

"Aren't you coming Maura?" Jane asked

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me in the room with you"

Jane walked over to Maura and bent down to look at her. "Hey, this is your journey too. You have every right to be in there. To be apart of every process including this. "

Maura smiled up at Jane. She was beginning to realize what an incredible woman Jane was. "Thank you Jane. "

They both headed into the room where the Nurse asked Jane to change and informed her that the Doctor would be there shortly.  
>Jane proceeded to slip her T-shirt up and over her head and set it down on the chair. Her flat stomach, toned abs and pert breasts that were hidden under a simple black cotton bra didn't go unnoticed by Maura. She actually had to turn her head a little to avoid gawking and the goddess before her.<br>Jane didn't notice a thing as she continued to change and once the gown was on she removed the bottom half of her clothing and hopped up on the exam table.

A few moments passed In silence when the door swung open

"Hello ladies. How are you two doing today"  
>Dr. Morgan asked. They had seen the Doctor several times over the past 5 weeks.<p>

" We are doing great thanks" Jane answered.

" Ok so let's get to it then. Jane, as you know Dr. Faulkner has had her eggs recovered a few days ago and we have a total of 5 embryos. Now, all 5 embryos will not be implanted. Today we will use 3 and the remaining 2 will be frozen. Our hope is that at least 1 will take. Although there is no evidence that says that any physical activity can hinder the outcome we do suggest that after the procedure, and once home you refrain from any physical activity or sexual intercourse for the next two weeks. You can perform normal everyday duties but no working out and please no heavy lifting. You should just relax and take it easy. After we complete the implantation process you will remain here in recovery for a few hours. Any questions before we start?"

The two women looked at each other. Maura had a good understanding of what would be happening and over the weeks she had spoken to Jane about it all and they both felt confident that they knew enough. When they both shook their heads the Doctor continued 

"Ok, Great! Jane since you have expressed that you do not wish to be sedated we can get started. Jane if you could lay back please".

Jane lay back on the table and Maura was quickly at her side. As the Doctor went to implant the first embryo Jane noticed tears in Maura's eyes. Without saying a word, or having any regard for the discomfort that she was feeling, Jane grabbed the blonde's hand and held it. She could only imagine what was going through her mind. The thought of what could potentially be her children being implanted into another woman's body. The strength and courage that it must take to watch it. Unbeknownst to Jane, Maura had a similar thought about Jane. How brave and selfless this was of her. Aside the fact that she would get paid Maura thought it took great strength to bear another woman's children and after 9 months hand them over to their parents. Maura smiled down at Jane as a tear rolled down her cheek. Before leaving they had made their appointment to return in 2 weeks for the results.

Later that evening Jane was sitting on her couch watching the Sox game. She fought the urge to have a beer and settled for juice instead. She thought about Maura and how concerned she was about her. How she asked a million times if she wanted to go over to her place and rest there. She declined every time but told Maura she could call her anytime she wanted for any reason. After popping another kernel into her mouth she heard her phone ring.

"Hi Maura." She said

"Hi...how are you feeling? Are you resting? Do you need me to come over there"? You know I could be there in a flash. Why don't you come over here? I could come and get you. " Maura was rambling Jane couldn't help think it was cute.

"Maura, slow down. I'm fine. I'm feeling good. I'm just resting on the couch with my six pack"

There was silence on the other side.

Jane laughed "Maura...I'm kidding. "

Maura sighed in relief.

"I'm just resting watching some baseball. but I think I will be heading to bed soon cause I'm kinda tired." Jane said as she popped another kernel of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well ok. Only if you're sure. "

"I'm sure. I'm ok. I promise. But if you want to stop by tomorrow or whenever, feel free. "  
>Jane reassured her.<p>

"Ok. Then I guess I will say goodnight. Sleep well. And Jane, if you need anything at all you call me ok. No matter the time"

"I will. Thank you. Goodnight Maura"

"Goodnight Jane"

With that they hung up.

"Who was that" Ian said as he entered the kitchen.

"I was just checking in on Jane. Making sure she was ok". Maura answered.

"And...is she..ok?"

"Yes. She seems fine. She's resting and will be going to bed soon". Maura replied as she stood and walked over to the Island to pour another glass of wine.

"Good. I'm glad she's ok. When did Dr. Morgan say we would get the results "  
>Ian asked.<p>

"We have an appointment in two weeks. We will know by then"

Ian nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I hope we get the news before I leave for Africa. "

Maura looked over at him. She had totally forgotten he was going on an expedition to Africa. He was expected to be away for at least 3 months.

"I'm sorry Ian. With everything that's been going on I completely forgot about your trip. Do you have everything in order? "  
>She asked.<p>

"Yes my assistant has made all the necessary arrangements. I hate to leave you though. I virtually will not be reachable while I'm away. I will be settled quite deep in the jungle.". He walked over and placed his hands on Maura's hips and pulled her flush against his body.

"I'm going to miss you darling. " He leaned in and gave Maura a kiss on the lips. She smiled into it

"As I will miss you. But hopefully when you return we will have something to celebrate"  
>She responded before she placed another soft kiss on his lips.<p>

He deepened the kiss as his tongue explored his wife's mouth.

"Mmm...I think we need to practice celebrating"

Maura screeched as Ian lifted her up bridal style and walked them up to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night "practicing".

~~~~~

Two weeks later.

Jane had spent the last two week very low key. She wasn't used to just laying low for so long. Usually she would be working out or shooting hoops with Frankie and Tommy. She thought that she might have to get used to this sort of lifestyle if she was in fact pregnant.

Jane Maura and Ian found themselves back in the Doctors office after two weeks. This time Ian was present, however his bags were packed and piled into an awaiting car outside the Doctors office. His flight was leaving that afternoon.

He took his wife's nervous hand and held it. Jane watched as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Whatever he said seemed to calm her right down. She closed her eyes nodded her head and took a deep breath. Once she reopened her eyes she seemed like a different woman focused and calm. Whatever Ian said worked.

A few moments later the nurse called them in. They all walked into Dr. Morgan's office and sat in silence. Each battling their own emotions of what was to come.  
>Dr Morgan walked in and took a seat.<p>

"Good morning. Its lovely to see you all again. Mr Faulkner, I'm happy we could schedule this before your travels " she began.

Jane wiped her palms nervously on her thighs. She had a feeling she knew what the Doctor was going to say and internally, she was freaking out.

" Well, I won't prolong this any longer. I know all three of you are anxious to find out the results. Firstly" she paused and looked towards Jane "how are you feeling Jane" she asked.

Jane started to figit slightly "I feel ok...um yeah I feel good. Just tired. Yeah...tired... I feel kinda tired.." She replied nervously.

" Yes, well that's understandable. Pregnant women often feel that way in the first trimester" the Doctor said rather nonchalantly.

Jane froze, Maura gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. Ian smiled as he placed his hand on his wife's back affectionately.

"Congratulations. " The Doctor added.

Maura had tears streaming down her face as she looked at a still shocked Jane.

"Jane...Jane are you ok?" Maura asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good. " She said. And the moment her eyes met Maura's she couldn't help a smile spread across her face.  
>"We're pregnant" she repeated.<p>

Maura smiled and nodded her head. Vision blurry from her tears. The Doctor filled them in on all the information they needed to know. and booked their first ultrasound appointments.  
>As they all stood to leave Ian shook the Doctors hand<p>

"Thank you very much Dr. Morgan. This means so much to Maura and I. "

"Its my pleasure. But I don't think you realize just how fortunate you are. To have such an amazing surrogate. Some couples try many times before it takes. You are all very fortunate". She added.

Maura looked towards Jane and smiled.  
>"Thank you Jane. Thank you for doing this for us. "<p>

"Your welcome" she simply said. Her heart warming.

After an emotional goodbye. Ian got into the awaiting car and was off to the airport. Jane stood awkwardly waiting for Maura. She could tell Maura was a bit emotional.

"Are you ok" Jane asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just so happy. But I wish he didn't have to leave. I feel bad that he has to miss this. " She refocused " the question should be are YOU ok. Jane, you just found out that you are pregnant. Yet you are so calm. "

"Maura, although shit just got really REAL, I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm able to do this for you and Ian. Im happy that you are one step closer to the family that you've dreamed of. I'm excited about this journey because I'm closer to my dreams coming true as well. " Jane answered. "And just to correct you. I'm not pregnant Maura...We're pregnant"

Maura listened as anther tear rolled down her cheek. "Gosh look at me, I can't seem to get my emotions in check today. " She wiped the tears away.

"Its ok. Its understandable. We are all on this journey together.". Jane opened her arms out and offered a hug. Maura smiled and stepped into Jane's arms.

"Wanna get some lunch you big cry baby" Jane teased.

Maura laughed as she stepped away.  
>"Sure...what is my baby craving today" she asked as she patted Jane's still flat tummy.<p>

"Hmmmm...burger...and fries...chilli cheese fries" Jane said as her eyes lit up.

"Oh my. Well we better get the baby what it wants. " Maura said as they began to walk to Maura's car.

"And Jane, let's not make a habit of feeding the baby a heart attack on a plate ok"

"Sure thing. I am actually surprised you said yes. " Jane laughed. "I know you're kinda a health nut"

"Its a special occasion. It's not everyday you find out your going to be a mother. But I have a funny feeling that you are the one carrying and I will be the one gaining weight just to keep up with you". They both laughed as the car pulled out on to the street and began this life changing journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just wanted to respond to the guest that said they didn't like Ian in this story and to get rid of him..you'll have to endure some "gagging" moments over the next few chapters but trust me after that he's Gonzo!**

**Wanted to get this one out before our Thanksgiving long weekend begins up here in Canada.**

**Thank you all for the follows/faves. Reviews are always much appreciated. **

**As always...I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

Maura sat on the lounge chair she had on her back porch overlooking her yard. Cordless phone in one hand and a glass of merlot in the other. She quickly glanced at the time and calculated in her head that it was still an appropriate time to call. She dialed the number and listened for the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello, Isles Residence" her mother responded.

"Hello mother. How are you? I hope I haven't disturbed you?" Maura asked

"Maura Darling. Nonsense, I always have time for you dear. Tell me, how are things in Boston?" Constance asked genuinely happy to hear her daughters voice.

"Everything is wonderful mother. My studies could not be going better, and everything else is going very well. In fact I have some news for you. Is Daddy there with you?"

"He's in the study smoking a new cigar he recently acquired from a friend. Let me go get him". Constance replied as she began to walk towards the study.  
>"How is Ian darling." She asked<p>

"He's fine. He's currently in Africa on an Expedition. He will be gone for about 3 months." Maura filled her mother in.

"Oh dear. Thats wonderful for him but I hate that you are alone. "

"Its fine mother. I have plenty here to keep me occupied".

Constance finally made it to the study  
>"Richard, Maura is on the line. She has some news for us. ...Maura I'm going to put you on speaker. "<p>

"Maura, hello. How is Daddy's girl doing?"  
>Her father asked<p>

"Hi Daddy. I'm great. Its so great to hear both of your voices. I miss you both so much" Maura said.

"We miss you too darling. Why don't you and Ian come for a visit" Richard asked

"Oh. He's in Africa" Constance quickly retorted.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle

"Africa! I don't understand that man. How can he leave his beautiful wife at home and go globe trotting. How long will he be gone this time?" Richard spat

"Daddy he's there for work. You know how much his expeditions mean to him. He'll be back in a few months. " Maura explained

"A few months. I knew I should have never given that boy my blessing to marry my little girl" he said

"Richard, calm down dear. You'll irritate your ulcer" Constance tried to calm her husband down. He never really liked Ian but was happy if Maura was happy.

"Its really fine Daddy. And thank you for the invitation but I'm afraid I won't be able to leave Boston for a little while. I'd day about 8 and a half months" Maura teased.  
>She waited for a moment until Constance finally clued in.<p>

"You're kidding Maura, please tell me this isn't a joke. Are we going to be grandparents" she asked excitedly

Maura smiled and once again her eyes started to tear up listening to the excitement in their voices. "Yes. Its true. We're pregnant. We just received he news yesterday and I couldn't be happier ".

"Maura, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you. And this woman, the surrogate how are things with her" Richard asked.

"Jane, she's wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better surrogate. I almost want to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. " Maura gushed

"Darling that's the absolute best news " Constance added " Just remember dear, this Jane, she is a surrogate. Don't get to attached. She is simply there to provide a healthy womb for your child."

"I know why she's here mother. And I will try not to get too attached. But, we have become friends and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. All I care about right now is doing everything in my power to make sure she has a healthy safe pregnancy. I suspect once she is paid her fee she will simply get on with her life" Maura said.

"Just be mindful Pumpkin. This has to be hard for her too. It will only get more difficult as the pregnancy progresses. I don't want to see my little girl hurting " Richard added

"I will Daddy. It will all work out. "

"I'm sure it will. Well Darling, congratulations again. Its getting past my bedtime here. so we shall bid you goodnight dear. Thank you for calling us and sharing your news. We are so very excited " Constance said.

"I'm happy I could share it with you. Sleep well, both of you. We'll talk soon. Goodnight" Maura responded

"Goodnight. We love you" her parents both said in unison.

"I love you too. Goodnight"

With that Maura smiled as the line went dead. She thought about what her father said. Her and Jane had developed a great friendship. She was afraid she was getting too close. She would have to be mindful of her actions from now on. She wasn't going to let anything come between her and her child, that was currently growing inside another woman. She shook her head at the thought. If she wasn't a Doctor, she sometimes thinks she wouldn't believe what Science was capable of. She finished off her wine and decided to have a nice hot bath.

Across town Jane was in a similar situation she was going over in her mind how she was going to tell her parents that the insemination worked and she was pregnant.  
>She knew her mother was the one she had to worry about. Surprisingly enough, her father was ok with the whole thing. He could understand why she needed to do it. He just hoped she wouldn't get hurt in the process. She decided she would tell them at Sunday dinner. She basically had two days to prepare her monologue. In the meantime, she had to study. Her first criminal justice class had already started. She was enjoying it immensely and found it so interesting. She knew by taking these classes it would help her have an edge on the other recruits in the academy. She already had to deal with the fact that she was a woman in a mans world. Having this degree would help her reach her goals a little faster. She had been spending a lot of time at the library. She found it easier to concentrate there, she was very focused on what she needed to do. Having this baby for Maura and Ian was going to get her closer to her goals. She was ok with that...so far.<p>

Before she knew it, it was Sunday. She knew what she had to do. There was no sense in hiding it as she'd be as big as a house in a few months. She arrived at her parents house a little early so they could talk.

'Hey Ma. Where's Pop?" She asked as she grabbed a carrot out of the salad bowl before she went over to kiss her mothers cheek.

"On the couch watching some football game where else would he be. " Angela responded. She turned and looked at Jane and studied her for a moment.  
>"When did you find out?" She asked<p>

Jane creased her brows "Find out what" she asked.

"That your pregnant...stir the pasta"

Jane's eyes went wide as she took the wooden spoon that her mother was holding out for her. "How did you know?" Jane asked

"Janie, a mother always knows. You'll se..." Angela stopped herself before finishing the sentence." Stir the pasta before it sticks together you know how your father hates that"

Jane did as she was told and stirred the pot full of linguini that was bubbling on the was silent for a moment.

"You know Ma, this doesn't mean I'm never gonna have kids of my own. I'm just not anywhere near ready for that. And this...this is going to be great for my future. And I get to make a couples dream come true. You and pop always taught me that..to help others. " Jane said.

"I'll never understand Janie. I'll support you because I love you. But I will never understand why" Angela responded

If that was the best Jane was going to get from her mother then she would take it.

"Thank you Ma. Your support means a lot to me. More than you know" Jane Uncharacteristically went and hugged her mother.

"Wow..the hormones are already getting to you " Angela teased "you never hug"

Jane laughed " Stop it Ma. I'm going to go talk to Pop"

Jane walked into the living room and saw Frankie, Tommy and her Pop all sitting watching the game.  
>"Hey Guys, who's playing" Jane asked as she sat down beside Tommy on the couch.<p>

"Patriots Giants. 3rd Quarter. Giants up by 3" Frankie spat out robotically.

"Plenty of time for them to come back. " She said. " Heyya Pop. How you doing?"

"Ok Janie. Just glad to have a Sunday off and spend it with the most important people in my life" he smiled before he took a pull of his beer.

Jane smiled. She was very close to her Pop. Daddy's little girl. She was nervous about telling him what was happening. Well, here goes nothing she thought.  
>"Hey guys. I uh...I have something to tell you" she began. " I um...found out last week that the procedure worked and I'm pregnant" she blurted out.<p>

Her brothers looked at her with a blank look on their faces. Her Pop took another swig from his beer. " That's good Janie. I already knew it would take the first time" he said

"Yeah. How did you know Pop"she asked

"You're a Rizzoli. We always get it right the first time. " He smiled.

They all laughed. "So Pop are you really ok with this. Cause I gotta say your reaction is surprising me" Jane asked

"Look Janie, your 24 years old. The days of me telling you what to do are over. You're a grown woman. You live on your own and you support yourself. Do I wish there was another way...you bet your ass I do. I tried Janie, I tried to give all of you everything but I guess I fell short. I'm proud of you, you went out there and are making it on your own. You don't complain or nag that you didn't get everything you wanted. You're a go getter. You picked a pretty unconventional way to do it but hey, in 9 months you will be on your way to making your dream happen. "

"Hey does that mean I can move out" Frankie asked.

"That would mean you'd have to cut that umbilical cord that's still attached to your mother and cook and clean for yourself... and get a job" Frank said

"I'm a college student pop."Frankie answered.

"Hey. I got a job, can I move out" Tommy jumped in

"You...you cost me more than you earn. And your only 18. You ain't going nowhere yet" Frank replied. "Cept to get me another beer" he laughed out loud as Jane and Frankie joined in.

"Sucks being the youngest" Tommy mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen to grab his father another beer.

"So Janie, does that mean your all delicate and shit now?" Frankie asked

"Watch your mouth Frankie. Don't let your mother hear you" Frank said

"Sorry Pop" he turned to Jane

"Nah. I'm not delicate. I can still do stuff. Just don't go tackling me or anything." She punched her brother in the arm

"DINNER IS READY" they heard Angela scream from the kitchen.

That all got up to head for the kitchen when Frank went to bring his little girl in for a hug. "Everything is gonna work out Janie. Don't worry about your mother. I'll keep her off. Your back" he whispered to her.

"Thanks Pop" she said as she wiped a stray tear away.

"Let's go feed you and that kid you got in ya" he smiled as they made their way to join the rest of the family. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Some slight "gagging" moments ahead but I promise you it will be worth it later on.**  
><strong>Please just stick with me. I apologize for any errors. Thank you for all the followsfaves and Reviews. Love to hear the feedback. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 7 **

Jane placed her hands over her face and sighed in frustration. "Maura...I'm never gonna pass this Mid-term"

Maura laughed " Yes you are Jane. You're going to do great. You know your stuff " she encouraged.

"Well right now I can't retain anything I'm reading. All I can think about is cheesy Nachos and Ice cream...ohhh, Ice cream on Nachos" Jane said thinking about her craving

"That could quite possible be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of" Maura quipped.

"Hey..they're your kids...blame them" Jane joked.

Yes...kids! They had found out at their last ultrasound that 2 of the embryos had taken and Jane was pregnant with twins. There were no words to describe how over the moon Maura was at the news. After the initial shock in the Doctors office , her main goal was to calm Jane down. Her emotions of late were all over the place. Wild cravings, mood swings and with the news of the twins she now had an invitation to eat for 3.

Maura laughed as she sat beside Jane at her kitchen table. She placed a hand on Jane's swollen belly. "Are you babies hungry? Mommy will make you something to eat. "

Some people would think the two of them were nuts. But to them, Maura speaking to her children in Jane's belly was perfectly normal. Over the past few weeks of their pregnancy they had spent a lot of time together. Maura's plan to "be mindful of her actions" went right out the window. Maura didn't want to miss a single thing. To Jane's credit, she wanted to share it all with Maura. She really wanted to make her feel like this was her pregnancy. This was the 3rd night that week that they were together. This time in Jane's apartment. Maura had come by after work to see Jane. Usually they would study, Jane for her midterms and Maura would help her.

"Ok. I will make you nachos and you can have a little Ice cream for desert." Maura chimed "Separately and only if you have some salad" she added with a chuckle.

Jane looked down at her belly "your mom takes the fun out of everything. "

"You think I'm bad, wait till their father gets back. He's the king of health food. He will have you eating rice cakes and carrot sticks...through a straw " Maura warned teasingly.

Jane gasped." I refuse to drink my dinner Maura. I'll save that for when I'm 90 and have no teeth"

Maura laughed. She loved Jane's sense of humor. She especially loved that she had the opportunity to spend all this time with her. Now that Ian was coming home she imagined things would change some.

"So when does Ian get back anyway" Jane asked

"He arrives on Saturday. I'm so excited to see him and tell him about the babies. I didn't want to tell him over the phone when we spoke last week." Maura gushed as she placed the tray of nachos in the oven. "Jane, if its not too much to ask, can you come over this weekend. I'm sure Ian will want to see you himself "

"Yeah..yeah sure I can come over but...don't you think you two will want to have some..you know..alone time. You haven't seen each other in months. I'm sure he is going to want to reconnect with his wife." Jane said "I know I would" she whispered to herself without Maura hearing.

"I realize that Jane, and I want to 'reconnect' with him too and there will be plenty of time for that. How about you come for lunch on Sunday. ?" She asked.

"Ok. I can do that, on one condition"

"What's that" Maura asked "

" We have pizza and wings for lunch" she smiled.

"Is that all you think about...food" Maura laughed

"Hey..I told you..your kids. Not my fault"

They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. After dinner Maura cleaned up and helped Jane study some more. Jane was in awe of Maura's knowledge, was there anything this woman did not know. After a yawning fit by Jane, Maura took that as her clue to leave. With one last pat of Jane's belly Maura was gone.  
>Jane took a deep breath and placed her hand on her bump.<p>

"Your mother is something else kiddies. You two are sooo lucky to have her. She is going to be an amazing mother. Your dad...I don't know. Don't really know him too good. " Jane sighed. "He sure is one lucky basta...guy" she thought better about swearing.

Jane didn't want to admit it to herself but she was beginning to have feelings for Maura. She chalked it up to her hormones and tried to push it aside. One thing was for certain, she was not looking forward to spending the afternoon with HIM. Especially after knowing all the reconnecting they would have done the day before.  
>She would have to suck it up. Maura was his wife and these were their children. Their family. The quicker she believed that, the better off she'd be. The better off they all would be.<p>

The Sun was beginning to set as the room got darker. The only illumination coming from the fireplace as the flames flickered and danced. Maura was laying on her husbands chest running her fingertips up and down while deep in thought. She was thinking back to the moment she told Ian that they were expecting twins. She was slightly disappointed in his reaction but pushed it aside due to the mere joy of having him back home. Now, in the still of the moment while her thoughts loomed, she could not stop thinking about it. Was he not happy? She needed to know.

"Ian...are you awake" she asked still laying on his chest

"Mmmhmmmm" he mumble from his sex induced state

"May I ask you something"

He stirred "Sure darling. You may ask me anything" he said

"Earlier, when I gave you the news about the twins, you didn't seem very happy about it "

His eyes shot open. "What! What do you mean. Of course I'm happy about it" he assured her almost defensively.

"It didn't look that way. You looked more excited when you told me about all the interesting artifacts you uncovered in Africa" she added

Ian shifted so he could look Maura in the eyes. " Its big news. I was a little shocked that's all. Our lives are going to change drastically and its just taking me a moment to come to terms with it. Please know darling, I am happy. I'm very happy that we are going to have a family. I love you Maura. " He leaned in to kiss his wife.

Maura moaned slightly at the feel of her husbands lips " Ok. I'm sorry I doubted you. Of course you are excited to be a daddy. Just think of all the things you can teach them."

Ian smiled at the thought. " I can't wait to teach them about all the interesting things I've found in my travels. I am looking so forward to watching our family come together "

Maura's eyes got misty. She shifted to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him. His hands found their way to her ass and up the length of her spine. she deepened the kiss and was getting lost in the moment. With her eyes closed she pulled away smiling at the intense feeling. She opened her eyes and looked into intense brown eyes and a mane of black hair fanned out on the pillow below. She gasped as she blinked her eyes and shook her head. When she re-opened them, she saw her husbands concerned look.

"Maura, are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just got a shiver. I must be cold" she lied.

"Let me put another log in the fire" He said as he motioned to get up from under his wife.

Maura could feel her chest rising and falling, she began to sweat. Her little white lie was causing her hives to appear.  
>She quickly rose from the bed and jolted into the en suite bathroom.<p>

"There, that should do it for another few hours " Ian said as he turned to his wife only to find the bed empty. "Maura, where did you go?"

"In the bathroom. Be out in a minute" she answered from behind the locked door

"Are you sure you're ok" he asked

"Yes I'm fine. Get back into bed. I'll be out in a minute" she assured him

"Ok...but hurry" he looked down at his excitement in his boxer shorts " I'm ready for round 3" he said as he resumed his position in their bed.

Behind the closed door Maura was splashing cold water on her face. "What the hell just happened" she whispered to herself. Did she really just imagine kissing Jane. Yes, it was definitely Jane. She would be able to pick those dimples out of a line up if she had to. She took a moment to calm herself down and thought about it rationally.

"No, its because we have been spending too much time together. That's what it is. It has to be. I'm not attracted to her. Even though she is absolutely stunning, not to mention the fact that she is glowing as she carries my children. Oh my god. I need to stop this.".

"Maura...who are you talking to" she heard Ian ask

"No one darling. Just mumbling to myself " that technically was not a lie.

"Ok. Pull yourself together. " She took a few more deep breaths and composed herself before returning to join her Husband in bed.  
>How she would get through 'round 3' without imagining Jane was beyond her.<p>

~~~~~~

The next day proved to be difficult for Maura. She could not shake what had happened to her the previous night while in bed with Ian. Thoughts of Jane kept running through her mind and it was disconcerting to her. She busied herself with making lunch for the 3 of them to enjoy. She decided to compromise and make Jane her pizza instead of ordering the greasy kind and currently had some chicken wings in the oven for her. She was putting the last touches on the Salad that she was preparing, at least there would be some greens on the table that maybe she could convince Jane to eat. She was lost in thought at how adorable Jane's eating habits were that she jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey..its just me. " Ian said "Why are you so Jumpy today. "

"I'm not jumpy, you just startled me" she answered as she turned to face her husband.  
>"Ok...I don't believe you but I'll settle for a kiss" he leaned in and captured his wife's lips.<p>

She smiled at him and rested her hands around his neck. "I'm happy you are home" she said.

"As am I darling. " He was just about to lean in again when the doorbell rang

"I'll get it " he said.

He opened the large mahogany door and smiled at the sight before him.

"Jane..look at you. You've gotten so big"  
>The smile from Jane's face fell.<p>

"Ian.. You never tell a pregnant woman she looks big. Where are your manners" he heard Maura reprimand him from behind.

"Gee thanks Ian..nice to see you too" Jane shot back jokingly.

"If you ask me she looks beautiful." Maura said.

Jane blushed a little.

"I'm sorry Jane. It was not my intent to offend you" Ian apologized

"Its all good. I know I'm big. But I swear your kids are hungry all the time" she said

Ian smiled when he heard the statement. He went to place his hand on her belly and suddenly stopped "May I " he asked.

Jane smiled " You may"

He placed his palm down on the swollen belly and smiled. He had such a feeling of pride that his children where in there. "Hello there you two"  
>After an awkward minute Maura cleared her throat.<p>

"Um Ian..you think you can let Jane in now. Its a little chilly outside."

Ian looked up at Jane and removed his hand. "Of course. Sorry Jane, please come in" he stepped aside for Jane to pass through.

"Hi Maura" Jane went to hug Maura and noticed she was a bit stiff.

"Hh...how are you feeling Jane" Maura stuttered.

Jane creased her brows "I'm fine..you ok Maura?"

"I've been asking her that all day" Ian added

"I'm great. Come in, lunch is ready" Maura turned and headed to the kitchen leaving a baffled Ian and Jane behind.

The conversation throughout dinner touched on different topics such as Ian travels and all the interesting things he recovered, to Jane's upcoming midterms and even how Jane's family was coping with he whole situation.

"Surprisingly my Pop seems to be ok with the whole thing. Its my mother that is having a little more trouble. But we are managing and she has been supportive regardless of how she feels. I just keep reminding her of how happy you two are and it seems to ease her mind knowing what this means to both of you"

Maura put her fork down. "Jane, I can't thank you enough. I know I've said it before but we really do owe you more than just a payout at the end of this. I know in my heart we will always have a friendship" Maura smiled

" I'm counting on that Maur" Jane responded

Maura's heart fluttered at the nickname Jane had just used for her. She had never said that before. Her heart warmed at how comfortable Jane was with her. They both held the gaze a little longer then was appropriate when they heard Ian.

"More wine 'Maur" he said laughing as he held the bottle up.

"No thank you, that's enough wine for me. I'm going to start cleaning up" she said.

"Oh let me help you" Jane rose from her chair

"No, its ok Jane. I've got it. You just rest"

"Maura, I've been resting all weekend. I want to help" Jane said as she began to clear the dishes.

"If you ladies will excuse me, there is a bottle of Aged Scotch that I brought back from Africa that I'm dying to try. " He rose. and went over to Maura " I'll be in the study if you need me darling" he gave her a peck on the cheek. This action caused Maura to slightly blush and Jane to look away.

"Ok. Enjoy your Scotch. And no smoking cigars inside the house" she quickly added

"Fine.. I'll be in the garage then "

Jane laughed as he hung his head and moped all the way out of the kitchen.

"Maura, I wanted to ask you if you would mind picking me up next Fri for our Ultrasound. I have an afternoon class and it would just be easier if you picked me up from school" Jane asked as she approached with a few dishes

"Of course I can pick you up. I was going to offer anyway. Glad you beat me to it"

They worked quietly in the kitchen as they loaded up the dishwasher. Maura's close proximity to Jane was causing her body temperature to rise. With Maura's foggy brain she didn't see the knife that was sticking upright in the dishwasher and cut her finger.

"Ouch! Shit...oh... I mean...Shoot. Sorry" she yelped as she held her finger to herself

"Are you ok..let me see" Jane asked concerned

"I'm fine..its just a small scrape"

"Uh Maura...I'm no Doctor but I'm pretty sure small scrapes don't bleed like that" Jane pointed to the counter and the droplets of blood. She walked over to her and grabbed her hand to see.

"Here, put it under cold water"  
>Maura let her guide her hand under the tap. All the while staring at Jane. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was mesmerized and she felt an electricity between them. Jane didn't seem to be reacting the same as she made quick work of cleaning the cut.<p>

"Band aids?" She asked

"Huh!" Maura was mystified

"You got any Band aids" Jane asked again

"Uhh,..ye...yeah. Corner cabinet bottom shelf".She pointed "Most people keep the firsts aid kits in the bathroom but I think the kitchen is a much more efficient place for it since most house hold burns and cuts occur in the kitchen" she rambled

Jane came back over to Maura once she found the kit. "And that's why you're gonna be a great mother Maur" she said as she cleaned the cut with an antiseptic wipe and prepared the bandage.  
>Once it was secure she looked up at Maura who was gazing in to her eyes. The two of them held that gaze for a moment before Maura broke the silence.<p>

"Thank you Jane" she said.

Jane let go of Maura's hand " you're welcome."

The two continued to work silently in the kitchen as they both thought about what just happened. They were both feeling something toward the other. Jane especially made a mental note of what she had seen in Maura's eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I sincerely hope you are enjoying the story. I thought it would be something a bit different. I know there have been some reviews about getting rid of Ian. In do time, but for the time being he needs to be in the story. There is a flow to the story and unfortunately he is part of it. I respect Maura too much to have her cheat on her husband. That being said I have the next 10 or so chapters planned out but not completed. I'm in for the long haul, hope you are too. Without further ado, here's another chapter. **

**As Always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 8 **

The week had gone pretty fast. Maura was putting in a lot of hours in at the Coroners office during her residency. She had only seen Jane once over the past week although they had talked every day. She was glad to have some time to figure out these feelings she was having. She couldn't understand why she was affected by Jane's presence. She thought back to her days in boarding school and whether she had an inkling then that she was attracted to the female form. Sure, there were times when her eyes lingered a little longer then normal in the girls locker room after gym class . And who could forget the time while a group of them were playing truth or dare , and being as she couldn't lie she would always choose dare, and lo and behold she was dared to make out with Lauren Carmichael. She remembered how much she enjoyed it. How soft her lips were and how they tasted like cherry lip balm...OMG..how did she not see this before, she thought. It was all making sense now. She's had such an appreciation of women throughout her life but masked it as just that, appreciation. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Jane. Who wouldn't be, she was gorgeous. However, she couldn't go there. It would get messy and complicated. She was a married woman committed to her husband who she really did love and who didn't deserve this. She was going to push her feelings for Jane aside and focus on what was important. On what brought Jane to her in the first place. To carry her children and in the end , get paid. She didn't know how but she was going to do it somehow.

Maura and Ian pulled up along the curb where Jane was waiting for them.

"Hey, how are you two doing" she asked as she strapped herself in.

"We are doing well thank you Jane. How are you doing?" Ian asked politely

"I'm doing well. I'm looking forward to the appointment" Jane said " I'm excited for you two but I'm also excited that I get to empty my bladder. I swear I think my back teeth are floating" she joked.

Maura laughed, there was that sense of humour again.

"And don't you love when they tell you go pee but just a little...like really, how do stop a pee mid stream?" She rambled on.

At this point both Ian and Maura were in a fit of giggles. "Just hold it a bit longer Jane. We're almost there" Maura assured her.

They were all in the exam room waiting for the technician to come in.

"So, have you two decided if you want to know the sex of the babies?" Jane asked.

" " they both answered simultaneously.

Maura looked to Ian "You don't want to know" she asked

"No, I want to be surprised. You do want to know?" He asked

"Well its not really an option for me Ian. I'm a Doctor, I already know what I'm looking at. Unless I turn away I will know the sex as soon as I see them" she replied

Jane just watched the two of them in their discussion.

"Well when you see it, just keep it to yourself. Don't tell me". He said

Maura thought for a moment, she didn't know if she could do it. Keeping it in for the remainder of Jane's pregnancy.

"If that's what you want then fine. I'll keep the sex to myself" Maura answered.

"Um hi..." Jane waved her hand in the air "Do I get to know the sex?." she asked

Maura smiled "If you'd like to know Jane then I will surely tell you "

Just. Then the technician came through the door. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Clare. How are you doing Miss. Rizzoli?" She turned her attention as she lay on the exam table.

"Jane..please, call me Jane. I'm doing great thanks" Jane replied ''

"Great to hear Jane. " She turned " And Mr and are you ready to see how your babies are doing" she asked.

Maura's smile widened " Yes, we are very excited. My husband does not want to know the sex of the babies so if you could refrain from mentioning it."

"Of course Dr Faulkner. I'm sure it will be more difficult for it to be a surprise for you"

"Yes it will be. But Jane and I are excited to find out" Maura said looking towards Jane.

"Alright, then let's get to it shall we"

Clare placed a gob of gel on the end of the wand and soon the room was filled with the most amazing sound they had ever heard. Jane smiled at the sound of two healthy heartbeats in complete sync with one another. They all focused on the screen as the images became clearer.

"Let me take my measurements and then I'll explain what we are looking at" Clare said.

"Wow...that's incredible" was all Ian could say. He wrapped his arm around Maura as a silent tear slid down her face.

"Isn't it" she added. "Those are our babies" she said

Jane smiled at the two of them. Totally in awe of how beautiful Maura looked at that very moment. She reached out and took hold of Maura's hand and squeezed it. Maura looked over to Jane and smiled her appreciation to her.

"Ok, everything looks great. Right on track with where things should be. Now its not unusual for twins to be on the smaller side of the scale but I don't see anything to be concerned about. They look perfect to me. She slid the wand around Jane belly and explained what they were seeing on the screen. Of course Maura already knew what she was looking and but was still in awe as was Ian.

Suddenly Maura gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Maura, what is it? " Ian asked concerned.

Maura smiled as fresh tears appeared and blurred her vision. With the overwhelming feeling, she couldn't formulate a response. Ian grew more concerned and stepped forward.

"She knows...she can see it " Jane said smiling. "She can see the sex of your babies" she added.

Maura nodded still unable to speak. The images were so clear to her. Baby A and Baby B now meant something completely new to her.

"Is that it Maura? There's nothing wrong is there" Ian asked

"No...no. I'm sorry if I worried you. Jane's right, I can see it clear as day. I can see what both our babies are and I'm so happy" she mumble out through sobs.

"Even though you are making it really tempting, I still don't want to know. " He said.

They were interrupted by the tech's voice.

" Dr. Isles, would you like pictures of the babies?"

"Yes, Yes please. I think I'm going to frame them" she exclaimed.

They all laughed at her excitement. Jane thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

" Clare, you need to move things along cause I'm drowning here. I need to pee so bad" Jane blurted out as they all laughed.

Later that evening Maura was laying in bed waiting for Ian to join her. She had the ultrasound images in her hand and was staring down at them. The pads of her fingers running slowly over each of her babies. Baby A and baby B had now been replaced the her baby girl and her baby boy. Yes, she had seen it in the Ultrasound. Baby A was a girl and baby B was a boy. She was lost in her thoughts thinking of what they would look like, what color their eyes and hair would be. How they would feel in her arms, how they would smell, if they would have Jane's dimples...SNAP! What!

She shook her head trying to remove the thought.

"What the heck is wrong with me" she whispered. She began to massage her temples trying to will away the oncoming headache. "I need to stop this or I will drive myself crazy"

"Stop what?" Ian asked as he walked into the room.

Maura chose her next words very wisely. "Stop, thinking about the babies, or I will never get any sleep" she said. Technically it was not a lie.

Ian walked over to sit at her side. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I received a call from Jonathan in New York. He wants me to appraise and Art piece he recently acquired. Its a Tribal piece and with all my history in Africa he thinks I would be the best suited for the job. "

"That's wonderful Ian. I know how much you love New York. Did he lure you with a bottle of aged Brandy again?" She asked

"Cognac, 30 year old Cognac . " He smiled.

"When does he want you there?"

"Next Thursday. It was the earliest that both our schedules would allow. Will you be ok here while I'm away?"

"Ian, this is not the first time you've left me. I've been alone plenty of times, this is no different. How long will you be away"

"I was thinking of staying through the weekend. I wanted to catch up with some old friends of mine and maybe catch a Rangers game while in town"

" That's a lovely idea Ian, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. "

"Wonderful!" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm going to go get washed up.". He stood up and walked towards the en suite " Perhaps you can have Jane stay here for the weekend, for company" he said as he walked past the en suite doors.

Maura's eyes widened " P..pp..perhaps " was all she could stutter her response with.

The thought of having Jane in her house alone for an entire weekend freaked her out. She was fighting the battle within herself of her desire to be with Jane for every step of her pregnancy so she wouldn't miss a thing, and the desire to put distance between them because she was deathly afraid of what she was feeling. She placed the pictures of the babies on her night stand and flicked the light off. Trying to get comfortable , she hoped she could figure this all out. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her.

Across town, Jane was laying on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Her left hand absentmindedly stroking her swollen belly in a gentle circular motion. Her textbook laying on her lap as she had lost herself to her thoughts from earlier in the day. She didn't think she had seen anything more beautiful than Maura's face when she saw the images of her babies. The pure joy and love in her eyes was something she had never witnessed before. Or maybe she had and she just never bothered to notice or had never been so moved by the reaction. She was drawn to Maura, she felt like they had some kind of connection.

Jane Rizzoli had been in love before. In the 5th grade Jane was in love with Joey Grecco. She was infatuated with him, his baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. They sat next to each other in class, Joey would let her play stick ball with them when the other boys would tease her. She was head over heals...until school commenced after Christmas break. The teacher announced that they had a new student that had moved to Boston from NYC, Lilly Bertuzzi. When Jane laid eyes on her, she knew at that moment that she would never be interested in boys again. Her naturally wavy golden blonde hair with natural highlights. Her amazing brown eyes that glimmered with specks of gold and honey when the light hit them. They way she smiled with her eyes and her adorable laugh...Joey who...

They became inseparable for the remainder of the 5th grade. Joey became jealous of her new found friendship and began joining the other boys in teasing Jane. She didn't care, all she care about was Lilly. Needless too say she was heartbroken in the 8th grade when Lilly announced that her parents decided to move back to NYC. She felt like her world had ended.

Since then she had dated a couple of men but found that she was more attracted to women. She had never had the courage to "come out" to her family. She hadn't met anyone worth it. Laying there now and thinking about Maura, all those feeling she had for Lilly were starting to reappear only this time, they were for the gorgeous Doctor.

What was she going to do.

"I'm so screwed" she said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all the follows and reviews. You guys Rock! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you all like it. **  
><strong>There will be another AN at the end to give credit. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 9 **

"Alright, alright I'm coming..." Maura yelled out as she was approaching the front doors. The door bell was ringing constantly as if a 3 year old child was the culprit. "Are you always this impatient?"

Against her better judgment, she gave in and invited Jane over for the weekend while Ian was away. She quickly flung the door open and a gust of cool air swept over her. Jane was standing there and she was still pressing the door bell in a quick succession.

"Jane...what are you doing" Maura asked laughing at her antics.

"I have to press it 92 times..87..88..89..90..91...92.." Jane finally let go of the button. "There 92...hey Maur" she saluted as she passed the threshold excitedly...almost too excitedly. Maura laughed at Jane's behaviour as she closed the door behind her and reached for her overnight bag.

"Why 92? Am I missing something."

"Why 92?...why 92?.." Jane answered as she removed her winter Jacket that was fitting a little snug on her now "1 ring for each per cent"

Maura creased her eyebrows unsure as to what Jane meant. " I don't follow Jane. Percent of what?" She asked

" The 92% that I got on my midterms" she exclaimed. The smile on her face was priceless. Her dimples were very prominent right now and Maura could not help but notice.

"That's amazing Jane. See I told you you could do it. You had nothing to worry about" Maura answered just as excited.

Jane leaned forward to hug Maura. "I couldn't have done it without you Maur. Thanks so much for all your help. You really saved my ass." Jane tightened her hold on Maura and felt her return the hug. She felt Maura's hands run up and down her back.

"Your welcome Jane. But I really didn't do much. You already knew most of it. Criminal Justice seems to come naturally to you." She said

Jane let Maura go and held her out at arms length. "Even still...thank you. You do know what this means right?"

"What's that" Maura replied

"Means I'm gonna need you for my Finals that are coming up soon"

" No problem at all. I'd be happy to crush with you Jane " Maura said

Jane laughed "Cram Maur...you cram for finals not crush" she laughed.

Maura thought for a moment "I suppose that makes more sense"

"Too cute. If your kids are half as cute as you, your gonna be in big trouble"

Maura blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. Jane saw that she had made Maura blush and decided to change the subject. She sniffed the air like a dog sniffing his food.

"OMG is...is...is that what I think it is"

Maura's head shot up as she looked at Jane  
>"Maybe"<p>

'Maur...did you make me chocolate cake" Jane asked getting a little excited.

"I May have made you a Chocolate Lava cake"

Jane hugs Maura again and turns towards the kitchen " Time to drown myself in a river of chocolate. You're the best friend ever Maur "

Jane disappeared into the kitchen as Maura remained frozen in her spot. Did she hear her correctly? Did Jane say she was the best friend ever? No one had ever said that to her before. She was never a "best friend" to anyone. Sure she had a group of friends in boarding school but before long she had realized that they were only her friends because they were told to be by their parents. It was in their best financial interest to make sure their children remained friends with the daughter of Richard and Constance Isles. Maura overheard Abigaille Flemming repeat those exact words one night. After she cried herself to sleep that night she vowed that she would never let anyone get that close to her again. The next morning she let all her "friends" know that they were off the hook and told them they didn't have to pretend anymore. She was pretty much a loner after that and that was fine with her. So hearing Jane say that , took her back too those days. But, its different now, Jane really was her friend. Her only friend really. She thought to herself 'Is this weird , she's my friend but she's having my babies...this is totally weird...but she was having my babies before she became my friend' . The more she thought about it the more complicated it became. She was pulled out of her thoughts with the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Is...is she moaning" she asked herself out loud.

"Mmmmmm OhmygodMaura...mmmm" Jane moaned from the kitchen.

Maura's eyes shot up. She rounded the corner and laughed as she saw Jane standing at the kitchen island hovered over a plate of what now looked like a chocolate swimming pool. She laughed and shook her head.

"Couldn't wait could you?" She asked approaching Jane

Jane shook her head while licking her fingers tips clean. "Maura this is incredible. I think I just want this for dinner" she smiled.

"Jane, you cannot have chocolate Lava cake for dinner. There is not a sufficient amount of nutrients in it for the babies or you for that matter" Maura playfully scolded

Jane looked at her while taking another bite. "Bu I yiy it" she said with her mouth full.

"I made 6 mini lava cakes you can have another one after we have a healthy dinner." She said

Jane looked defeated. "Ok fine. But no Brussels sprouts. I made these kids a promise to save them from those" she said stroking her belly.

Maura smiled. "Deal, no Brussels sprouts. Truth is, I hated those also growing up. " She laughed.

She bent down and placed both hands on Janes belly. "Mommy promises no brussles sprouts. " Before she new what she was doing she leaned in and kissed Janes belly.

She quickly straightened up embarrassed. "I'm sorry Jane. I shouldn't have done that. I guess it was just an instinct".

"Don't sweat it. Maur. Its fine...I get it" a brief pause "I'm gonna go wash my hands and pee for the millionth time already today". She said as she padded toward the washroom.

"You know that physically impossible right" Maura looked on smiling. This was going to be a long weekend.

They had spent the majority of the afternoon studying. Jane had brought over some work and Maura had once again helped her while she prepared dinner for the two of them. She had managed to convince Jane to eat some healthy veggies that she had added to a chicken stir fry over rice. Jane had even commented on how good it was and asked for seconds. Maura could not get over Janes appetite. She wondered if she was always like that or if it was only brought on because of the pregnancy. As promised Maura served Jane another Lava cake and she was just as vocal eating this one as she was the first. Maura just smiled as she was thoroughly enjoying the afternoon.

It was now 8pm and they were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water chatting and not paying attention to what was on the TV.

"Ok, favorite color?" Jane asked

"Hmm...Periwinkle" Maura responded

Jane looked over at her. "Periwinkle...seriously Maur..that's such a snobbish answer. What's wrong with red or blue"

"You asked me what my favorite color is and it happens to be Periwinkle. If you want a generic answer then ask me what my favorite primary color is" she smiled

Jane looked at her and threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Smart ass" she said.

Maura smiled. "Ok what's yours.?"

"Blue...boring basic blue. See how easy that was. Or should I have said 'boysenberry blue' " Jane laughed as she said it in her snobby voice.

"I don't sound like that Jane" She laughed as she tossed a piece of popcorn back at Jane.

Jane gasped in mock horror " did u just throw something at a pregnant woman"

"Yes I did. Cause she is a pain in the butt"

They both laughed.

"Ok..ok..next question..favorite movie" Jane asked

"Oh that's a hard one. I don't really watch very many films. I'm more of a documentary kinda girl."

Jane stared at her blankly "no comment" she chuckled as she tossed a kernel into her mouth.

"What's yours?" Maura asked

" I have so many. I couldn't just pick one so I have one for every Genre. Like Drama would have to be ...hmmm...Shawshank Redemption with Morgan Freeman. Romantic comedy...Pretty woman cause Julia Roberts looked hot in that...Comedy...oh..hands down Weekend at Bernies.."

"I haven't heard of that one. I'm familiar with the others but not that one, and your right about Julia Roberts, she did look rather stunning in Pretty woman. " Maura said.

"You're kidding right, we've got to watch it Its a classic. Let's see if we can order it."

Jane proceeded to search through Maura's high tech tv to see if she could find it. "Here it is..Weekend at Bernies...you're gonna love this Maur" Jane got up from the couch "First I gotta pee, be right back"

"Again..wow Jane its like the millionth time. " Maura shout out sarcastically.

"Yeah Yeah."

They settled in and began to watch the movie. Jane was thoroughly enjoying herself and kept sneaking glances over at Maura to see if she was enjoying it. Every once in a while their hand would brush against each others when they reached for the popcorn at the same time . Before the movie began Maura had replenished their drinks. This time she had a glass of wine and gave Jane a root beer. Jane was thankful for the change, water to her was boring and tasteless.

Maura couldn't take it any longer. The mere premise of the movie was preposterous to her.  
>"Jane! This is all impossible. There is no way they would be able to transport a human corpse around like that." Maura began to ramble. " It would feel like trying to carry a 150-pound bag of loose potatoes. Not to mention that Bernie would be stiff as a board. Rigor mortis would become a factor a mere two to four hours after his death.".. And rambled some more. .."Soon after death, autolysis would begin. That is the process in which cells break down, and bacteria, fungi and protozoa start the putrefaction process, which produces several gases. By the end of the weekend, he would probably be turning green or black in the face and abdomen and his face and belly would be starting to show signs of bloat"...and more.. "Oh, and the proteins in his eyes would start to denature, not to mention Bernie would become a fly magnet. Once flies locate the body they tend to lay eggs during daylight in natural orifices of the body and open wounds. Flies are attracted to dead bodies almost immediately. Therefore, Bernie would have had flies buzzing around during most of the movie." Maura finally breathed.<p>

Jane was sitting there with her mouth hanging open at all the medical mumbo jumbo that just came out of Maura's mouth.  
>She swallowed. "So...uh...I take it you didn't like the movie?" She said.<p>

"I will never get those 97 minutes back Jane"

Jane looked down at her hands.

"But I didn't hate it, because I got to watch it with you". Maura continues. Jane lifted her head with a smile on her face "Even though it is scientifically impossible. I liked watching it with you" Maura added

Jane flashed Maura her dimples. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Jane. I really enjoy spending time with you. You are really fun to be around." She added.

Their eyes locked for a moment, A long moment. Jane glanced down at Maura's lips while licking her own. Maura was mesmerized .And then..."Whoa!" Jane quickly lay back on the couch and her hand went straight to her belly.

Maura jumped in concern "Jane...what is it? Are you ok." She moved close to Jane and was practically on top of her making sure she was ok.

"Yeah..yeah...I just think..gimme your hand Maur" she reached out to grab it. She placed Maura's left hand palm down on the right side of her belly just below her breast. Her palm flat on the back of Maura's hand guiding her. "There..right there..can you feel that" Maura shook her head no. "Ok, close your eyes" Jane instructed. Maura did as she was told and Jane moved her hand slightly and then in an instant it happened.

"OH MY GOD! I can feel it...the baby just kicked." Maura's smile was radiant. Her eyes opened slowly and they were glistening. Jane smiled as her own glistened.

"That's your baby Maura. Well, one of then anyway." Jane said

Maura slowly moved her hand around hoping to feel it again. "Is this the first time you've felt that?" She asked Jane.

Jane nodded. "Must have been the root beer. Or maybe it was listening to you ramble on and on about Rigor Mortis" she laughed.

Maura blushed "I'm sorry about that. I get a little passionate about science"

"Hey, its ok. I get it. Wait till we watch a Red Sox game together. "

Maura smiled. "Thank you Jane. Thank you for sharing that with me." Maura began to sob. " its the closest I will ever get to feeling it." Her shoulders began to shake and Jane now felt like a complete ass.

She leaned over and wrapped Maura in her arms. "Come here..I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to make you upset. I should have just kept my mouth shut"

"No..no Jane. It's not your fault. Please don't keep your mouth shut. I want to know everything you are feeling. I want to know it all." She continued to sob in Jane's arms.

"Shhhh..shhhh..its ok. Let it all out" Jane cooed as she ran her hand up and down Maura's back comfortingly, willing all her pain away. After a few minutes Maura started to calm down. Her breathing had returned to normal and she lifted her head away from Jane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to break down like that" she said.

" Its ok Maur. It needed to happen. You needed to express your emotions. I'm just glad I was here to comfort you" she smiled  
>and tucked a strand of hair away from the blondes eyes. "Are you going to be ok?"<p>

Maura nodded.

"Good cause I gotta pee again" they both laughed as Jane quickly rose and dashed to the restroom "like really really bad"

Maura shook her head. This incredible woman always had a way to make her laugh and feel better.

A/N. All Maura's Medical Rambling is credited to an interview I read on nbc news. com  
>Entitled, weekend-bernies-25-here-how-it-would-really-happen-n<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Thank you all for the follows and reviews. They mean so much. Keep em coming. So glad you are all enjoying the story. Here is another one. Enjoy! **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 10**

Jane was awakened by the most glorious sensation she had ever felt. Pure gentle softness was slowly guiding its way up her thigh. The sensation of warm lips on her neck was amplified while her eyes remained closed. Those soft lips traveled over her jaw and across to her chin. She shifted as she felt the hand move up her thigh and between her legs. She widened her legs to accommodate and welcome the touch. "Maura..". She moaned as she felt her lips succumb to the gentle attack of soft lips. She felt the hand now slip beneath her panties where it was welcomed by wetness. She moaned again as she felt skilled fingers slip between her folds to find a hardened clit. Her moans were being swallowed by the succulent lips as skilled fingers found her opening and circled it, teasing the entrance before lightly dipping in. "Mmmmmm...Maura" she moaned again. Her breathing increased as fingers began a gentle rhythm. She felt her wetness increase as the palm swallowed her hard clit creating a suction. Her heart rate increased as she felt herself grow closer to her release. "Fuck...Maura..don't stop" the rhythm increased until she could feel her orgasm spill out of her as she flew over the edge. Soft lips made their way to her lips again and gently kissed them while a velvety tongue explored her mouth. She inhaled deeply and her nostrils were filled with a familiar cent..."Coffee"... She creased her brows before her eyes shot open. And there she was in Maura's guest room all alone with her hand in her panties. "What the fuck" she said out loud. She looked around confused as it had all felt so real. The only real thing about it all was that she had an orgasm, only it was from her own skilled fingers.

She covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Trying to shake the thought of the sexy honey blonde out of her mind.  
>"What am I doing...I'm so fucking crazy" she mumbled to herself. <p>

She pulled herself together enough to get out of bed and stretch. She couldn't deny that she could have quite possibly had the best sleep of her life in Maura's comfy guest California king bed. She went over to the large window and peaked through the shutters. The sun was shining as a thin layer of frost covered the ground. The gated in kidney shaped pool was covered for the season and the surrounding trees were bare. Along the back of the property was a row of evergreens for privacy that looked beautiful with the frost that had formed on them. She trotted over to the mini en-suite and proceeded to wash up. A nice hot shower was exactly what she needed to hopefully clear her mind.

Downstairs Maura was humming away in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. She didn't usually get the opportunity to with work and all besides the fact that Ian wasn't really a breakfast kinda guy. She was making some bacon and eggs and french toast with fresh fruit topped with whipped cream and some imported real natural Canadian Maple syrup. She had set the table for two and was just placing the coffee pot on the table when she heard shuffling behind her. She turned around and was greeted by a wonderful sight.

"Good morning Jane. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well" she asked

"Morning Maur. Yes I slept amazing. It was like sleeping on a cloud. And I got to wake up in the most amazing way" she continued, blushing slightly as she remembered "to the smell of coffee". She quickly added

"I'm so happy to hear that Jane. You know you are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Maura. " She walked towards the table and saw all that Maura had prepared  
>"Wow! Look at all this food. It looks delicious. "<p>

"Well I thought you and my babies would be hungry this morning. So I decided to make a nice breakfast that we all could enjoy" Maura said as she motioned for Jane to sit.

" You didn't have to go to all this trouble, but thank you"

"Its no trouble at all. I don't get to make breakfast often. I enjoy cooking for you Jane"  
>They looked at each other and for a brief moment their eyes locked until Jane tummy grumbled.<p>

"Woah...sounds like the munchinks are getting vocal now. Better give them what they want" she chuckled.

They ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances every now and then. Before Jane decided to make small talk.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" She asked

Maura swallowed before answering "I will be working through Thanksgiving this year. I volunteered so that I could have Christmas off. My parents are planning to visit from Switzerland for the holidays. They are very excited about being grandparents."

"That's great. I mean it sucks you have to work through Thanksgiving but getting to see your folks is awesome"

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while so it will be nice to spend the holidays with them"

"Will Ian be working too" Jane asked

"No, he will be in London visiting his parents. He figured since I had to work he would take this opportunity to go see them. His Father is quite old and can't travel." Maura said as she played with her food.

"Wait, he's leaving you alone for Thanksgiving? That's in like less than a week"

"Yes I know. but I don't mind. I will be busy at work."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. How could this man keep leaving his gorgeous wife alone.

"Well you would be welcome to come by my parents place. We always have a big Thanksgiving dinner, and my Aunts and Uncles come over. Then while the 25lbs bird is cooking all the cousins go to the local park and play flag football. Well, starts off as flag football but somehow I always end up tackling someone to the ground." She smiled at the memories "guess I'll just be watching this year."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you for the invitation but I really won't be able to get away. I'll be the only Doctor at the Coroners office so I have to be there."

Jane took another bite. "Well if you change your mind, the offer is open."

Maura smiled at her as she continued eating. "I'm sorry you won't be able to tackle anyone this year Jane"

Jane looked up from her plate " Don't sweat it Maur, Its fine. Watching can be just as fun. Wow, its hard to believe the holiday are just around the corner. I can't think about that now, I have to concentrate on finals. " Jane said.

"I wouldn't worry Jane. You are going to do great. If you need any more help studying I'm here. " Maura offered. " But I'm confident you'll be at my door ringing my doorbell another 92 times"

They both laughed and continued eating their breakfast.

Sunday ended with Jane siting on the couch watching TV. Well, the TV was on but she wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was Maura. The way she looked that morning in her yoga pants and tank top. The way she smiled when she noticed her. The way she smelled, but most of all, the slight look of hurt when she spoke about the holidays and that she would be alone. Jane couldn't grasp it. Why would Ian leave so often. She knew if Maura was hers, she wouldn't be able to spend too much time away from her. She shook her thoughts away. There is no way Maura would ever be hers. She needed to put that thought out of her mind. It wouldn't be easy but it was necessary. She decided to call it a night and went about her nightly routine before she got comfy in her bed. She tossed and turned for a while trying to find the right position. She sighed, this was a far cry from Maura's guest bed, but it would have to do. Finally, after nearly an hour she drifted off to sleep thinking about the one thing that made her smile...the beautiful Doctor.

The next morning Jane made a frantic phone call. She was in crisis mode and didn't know where else to turn. She was almost on the verge of tears when she finally heard the voice pick up.

"Hello" Angela said

"Ma...its me.." Jane spoke into the receiver

"Janie...hey...what's wrong. You sound weird"

"Ma, I need you. I need your help."

Angela was beginning to get worried  
>"What is it Jane. Is it the babies. Are you ok? Did something happen?"<p>

"No..no. Its nothing like that. I just..I need your help with something but first you have to promise me you will never mention this again"

"Janie, what the hell are you talking about "

"Promise me Ma!"

"Oh god your such a pain in the ass..FINE...I promise. Now tell me what this is about"

"I need you to come shopping with me"

"Like for food...just tell me what you need and I'll drop it off for you"

"No...not for food" Jane paused and took a deep breath "for clothes"

Angela was shocked " What! You mean the person who said, and I quote 'I'm never coming shopping with you again, I don't care if I I'm down to my last pair of underwear' needs ME to go shopping with her?"

Jane rolled her eyes "your such a drama queen Ma. I was like 17 and you made me try on every pink dress in the store. I was traumatized"

"It was for your prom. And you would have worn your ripped jeans if I'd had let you"

"Whatever...nothing fits cause I'm huge. I can't keep wearing sweat pants. I Look like a hobo. I need to buy some maternity clothes"

Angela squealed with excitement

"I'd Love to go shopping with you Janie. I'm free this morning. You wanna go in about an hour. I can meet you at the mall"

"Yeah that's great. My classes don't start till 1pm. See you in an hour"

"Ok Janie. See you soon"

Angela hung up the phone smiling as she yelled out "Frank, you can invite your mother over. Hell has finally frozen over" she joked as she began to get ready for her shopping date.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hold up Ma. I just want grab some cash from the ATM machine. I hate not carrying any cash on me" Jane said as she pulled out her bank card.

They had spent the last two hours shopping and Jane was pleased with her new purchases. She could now feel more comfortable and grow into most of her clothes. She knew she would need a few more things closer to the end of her pregnancy but she would worry about that then. Angela was so happy that Jane wanted to include her in her shopping adventure. It had been years since they had been shopping together and Angela was on her best behavior. She kept repeating to Jane how beautiful she looked and how she had a certain glow to her. Angela tried many times to talk to Jane about how she was feeling emotionally. She was worried that Jane was going to get too attached to the babies and she would be left mending Jane's broken heart at the end of it all. She knew Jane wasn't one to talk about her feeling and as not to upset her pregnant daughter she didn't push.

Angela saw the puzzled look on Janes face. "What is it?" She asked

Jane was looking down at her ATM receipt "I think there has been some kind of mistake" she said

"Why, what's it say"

"See for yourself" Jane flipped the receipt around for Her mother to see.

Angela's eyes just about bugged out of her head. "Holy crap, Janie where did you get all that money from?"

"I don't know. It wasn't there a few days ago. I better go into the bank and see what's going on"

They entered the bank and Jane waited her turn in line for the teller. She finally made her way to the window.

"Hi. I think there has been some kind of mistake with my account. " She handed the teller her ID along with her bank card.

The petite brunette behind the counter proceeded to type in her information.  
>"Let's take a look then" she paused and pulled up her account " , what seems to be the problem?"<p>

"Well, the balance is the problem"

"Are there funds missing Ms" the teller asked.

"Uh..no there is like $75,000 more in there then there was 3 days ago. "

The teller took a closer look "Yes there was a transfer made by...the Family Planning Agency . Does that ring a bell?" She asked

Jane's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting such a large deposit at this time. "Yes, it does. Its all coming to me now. Thank you for checking"

"Your very welcome Ms. Rizzoli. " The teller handed Jane back her cards and smiled.

"So, Janie who does all that money belong to" Angela asked once Jane walked over to her

"Me..its from the Agency. I knew I was supposed to get something but I never dreamed it would be this much. "

"Wow. That's a lot of Money. What are you going to do with it.?"

Jane was off in her own mind not paying attention to her mother. The reality of the situation was sinking in even more. Was she supposed to feel like this. Confused, used. She thought she would get more of a satisfaction from getting paid but that's not at all how she felt. She quickly glanced down at her watch.

"Ma...I gotta run or I'll be late for class."  
>She leaned in and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek "I'll call you later ok"<p>

"Jane...are you ok. You look upset" Angela asked

"I'm fine Ma...look I really gotta run thank you so much for coming with me. It was fun.

Gotta go, love you. Bye".  
>With that Jane was off and left a baffled Angela standing there<p>

"Oh christ...she's in trouble"

Jane went through the motions of the the rest of the afternoon. She had gone to her classes like she always does. Taken her notes as usual and wound up at home that evening making herself dinner. Her thoughts were still on the money and how it made her feel. She was sitting at her table pushing the food around on her plate when the phone rang at 7:30 like clockwork.

"Hi Maura" she answered

"Hi Jane, how are you doing? " Maura asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you for asking. How are you feeling. How are my babies doing today" Maura asked

"I'm feeling fine. Babies are good. "

Maura was surprised at Janes mood. She was usually much more talkative. "Did you have a good day?"

"My day was ok. Went shopping this morning then school then home" Jane said flatly.

"Ohh. You went shopping...what did you buy? Did you get some new clothes? You should have called me, I love to shop"

Jane rolled her eyes. She was beginning to feel irritated. " Sure I should have called you Maur...then you could have bought me a whole new wardrobe and sent me along my merry way. " She spat out

"Jane, what are you talking about. "

"Nothing...just forget about it ok Maura"

"I will not forget about it. You are obviously upset about something. Did I do something wrong?"

" I went to the bank today and to my surprise there was a very large sum of money sitting in my account"

"Ok...and?" Maura asked

"And...And...and what the fuck Maur. ?"

"Jane, I'm so confused right now. I thought you would be happy. "

"Happy about what...about getting paid off"

Maura was shocked to say the least with Janes reaction. "Jane, correct me if I'm wrong but did you not get into this whole thing for the money?"

"Yesss...yes I did. But now I feel cheap. And dirty and FAT...I'm so fat"

Maura took a deep breath. She was starting to realize that Jane was just going through a roller coaster of emotions. "Jane, I'm coming over. "

"What...No Maura I'm fine. "

" I wasn't asking. I'll be there in 20 minutes"

Before she could protest further the line went dead. Jane huffed and slammed the phone down on the table. She groaned as her head fell forward and her face was now resting in her hands. She wanted to scream. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She knew what she signed up for when all this began.

Some time later and lost in her thoughts she heard a light knock on the door. She mumbled all the way to the door and opened it. On the other side, a stunning Maura in a chocolate brown wool jacket , and lavender scarf. She was holding a shopping bag in her hand. Jane looked at her apologetically and stepped aside to let her in.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here Maura. I'm fine" she stated

Maura placed the bag on the kitchen counter and took out two small tubs of Ben and Jerry ice cream " Then why do you look so miserable?" She asked

Jane shrugged her shoulders and found a tiny piece of lint on her shirt that suddenly became the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Jane...look at me"

Jane shook her head no.

Maura stepped closer and placed both her hands on Janes shoulders. "Jane, please tell me what this is all about " Maura pleaded.

Jane slowly raised her head up to meet Mauras gaze " I had to go shopping this morning cause nothing fits me anymore. "Jane said sadly "I was so desperate I called my mother...who I swore I would never go shopping with again...to come with me." She took a breath and continued " and I tried on so many things and then I saw all the money and I just...I don't know, I just freaked out. I felt used and...and ...I like you Maura. I like spending time with you and I guess it was just a reminder that this is all really just a business transaction. " By the time she was done she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Jane...Come here" Maura wrapped her into a warm embrace and let the brunette cry on her shoulder as she gently stroked her back. After a few moments Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and guided her over to the couch "Come, let's sit". They both sat sideways on the couch and faced each other. Maura had taken Janes hands into hers and was stroking the backs of them with her thumbs.

"First of all Jane, you are not Fat. You are pregnant and you looks stunning. Your glowing so much that one would think you had a Halo above your head. "

Jane blushed slightly and looked down at their hands.

"And secondly, you are not just a business transaction Jane. I admit at first I thought that's what I wanted. I didn't want to get to close to you because I was afraid. But, spending these last few weeks with you has been such an amazing experience for me. You are an amazing woman Jane. Kind, selfless, thoughtful, you make me laugh constantly. You are one of the most remarkable women I have ever known. You have managed to make this my experience too. When I found out I couldn't carry, I was devastated. Its like the Doctor took the air from my lungs and there was no way I was going to survive. The one thing I wanted more than anything was so far away from my reach. And then I met you, and you agreed to do this amazing thing for me. I never thought I would ever get the chance to feel my babies kick for the very first time. You may not have any idea how profound that was for me, but you shared it with me. And yes, there is money involved. That was the agreement, but Jane what you are giving us... is priceless. "

Maura was searching Janes eyes for something.

"Please don't feel used Jane..that would upset me because I truly enjoy spending time with you as well. I wanted to give you an advance on the fee. With the holidays approaching and after hearing how important you family is to you I didn't want you to feel any pressure. I want you to enjoy the holidays and feel free and focus on your finals and not worry about anything except feeling good and healthy and happy. So, I asked the agency to release the funds to you early and I'm sorry if that upset you. That was not my intention."

Jane looked up at Maura with red rimmed eyes and finally spoke. "What flavor Ice cream did you bring?"

Maura smiled " Chocolate chip Cookie Dough and uh...Chunky Monkey" Maura laughed

Jane rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Maura's shoulder. "Are we really going there with the fat jokes" she said playfully

Maura was trying to hold in her laughter. "Sorry, it was all I had in the freezer. "

A moment past when Jane looked up at Maura. "Thanks Maur. Sorry I went all wacky on you. Guess my hormones are all over the place"

"Its ok Jane. Thank you for talking to me. I know this process is hard for you too. Just promise me you won't hold anything in, that you'll talk to someone. If not me, the agency has a number of therapist that are specialized in our type of situation that can help you. Its not healthy to hold things in, not for you or the babies."

"I know it isn't. I promise I'll talk to someone if I need to." Jane reassured her

"Thank you...Now, which flavor are we starting with, the cookie dough or the monkey?"

"Neither" Maura furrowed her brows "I got some Cherry Garcia in my freezer" Jane smiled wide as she headed toward the freezer.

"Well played my friend...well played"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I appreciate them all. **

**Writing is such an amazing thing. A writer has the power with a few simple words to drastically alter the course of a story. Words are so powerful. I as the writer can choose to give us all what we want with just a few lines. What fun is there in that? I promised you all Rizzles and Rizzles you will get, but some other shit needs to happen before that. Hope you will all stay on for the ride. **

**Trigger warning in this Chapter. Small mention of a child's death. **

**As always...I own nothing. **

**Chapter 11**

The days following Maura and Jane's heart to heart seemed to pass quickly. Ian had come back from New York for all of 3 days before he was off again, to England this time to visit with his parents. Jane had repeatedly asked Maura to join her and her family for Thanksgiving dinner. The mere thought of the beautiful blonde being alone broke Jane's heart. Maura had assured her that it was fine and she couldn't get away from work.

The big day was finally upon them. A day to give thanks for all the blessing one has in their life. A day to spend with loved ones. Or, like in Jane's family, a day to spend in the kitchen. That is where she found herself at that very moment. Elbow deep in dish water scrubbing pots so they can be re-used for something else.

"Jesus Ma, is there an end to these pots...and how come you won't let me cook anything...why do I get stuck washing?'" She asked

Angela turned from her half peeled potato to respond to her daughter. " Cause this year you'd probably eat more than you cooked. Half the food would be gone before it reached the table"

"Hey...don't you think you are exaggerating a little Ma?"

" Yeah, and that's why I'm stuck peeling more potatoes. Did you enjoy your little "snack" Jane?"

"I was hungry...I am pregnant you know. I'm eating for 3" she bent her head down "right guys" she asked her belly.

Angela just shook her head. "So your Aunt Carmela and Uncle Tony will be here in a few minutes. Any idea what you going to tell them about ...uh " she pointed to Jane belly. "you know"

"I'm gonna tell them the truth Ma. I'm not ashamed of anything that I'm doing."

"Ok. But you know how judgmental they are"

"Yeah no kidding wonder where they get if from" she mumbled.

"What was that Janie?". Her mother asked

"Oh..nothing. I'm all done here. What do you want me to do next?" she asked

Angela took a moment...unsure. "Can I trust you to layer the Lasagna" she asked

"Pfft...yeah. But you know, I don't get why you make a lasagna its Thanksgiving Ma, turkey, stuffing , mashed potatoes, where does Lasagna fit in"

"We're Italian, we eat Pasta with everything. Now get started" she ordered.

They chit chatted a while and Jane told Angela all about Maura and how her husband was out of town and that she was all alone. She mentioned how she had asked Maura to join them but the Doctor just couldn't. While they were prepping the side door opened and in walked Angela's sister Carmela her beefy husband Tony and their 3 kids, Vinny 19, Robby 17 and Samantha 15. They all said their hello's and the Sam and the boys went to find Tommy and Frankie. They were told not to be too loud while their Uncle Frank was napping. He had been called out for a pipe bursting across town at 4am. Uncle Tony was lurking around for food, and Carmela rolled up her sleeves to help her sister.

"So how you doing Janie? You're looking good, you filled out a little and your glowing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant". Carmela laughed

Angela and Jane shared a knowing look. "Actually Aunt Mel...I...uh...kinda am pregnant" Jane said nervously.

Her uncle Tony stopped mid dunk as he had found the rolls and the pot of tomato sauce. Her Aunt looked at her shocked

"Whadaya mean 'kinda' you either are or you aint..How can someone be 'kinda pregnant' which one is it?"

"Ok...I am pregnant" she shuffled nervously "with twins" she added. "And their not mine"

That last statement had Aunt Mel scratching her head. " Janie.. Are you in some kinda trouble or something.." She looked over at her sister "Ang, what's going on here. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone"

"Jane, explain to your Aunt what you did before her brain explodes " Angela asked as she continued preparing their dinner.

Jane explained everything to her Aunt and uncle.

"So your a Gestational Surrogate" her uncle stated. They all looked at him wondering how he knew that. "What...I watched Oprah"

"What the hell are you doing watching Oprah" his wife asked

"I was off work sick. There was nuttin else on. " He justified.

They all chuckled and turned their attention back to Jane.

" I gotta tell ya Janie, that's some way to make a quick buck. But hey, if you can do it, and walk away at the end of it all, then I say more power to ya" Carmela walked over to Jane and wrapped her in a hug. "You are glowing, pregnancy agrees with you"

Angela stood shocked and her sisters reaction. Mel noticed "What! Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

"I'm just a little surprised at your reaction is all" Angela said

"Oh please Ang, we aint livin in the stone ages. Women now a days can do whatever they want. We have power!" she turned to her niece and gave her a wink

"Thanks Aunt Mel. " Jane said

They all continued to work away in the kitchen and it was finally time for them to head over to the park for their annual football game. Jane of course sat out this year much to the chagrin of her cousins who wanted retribution for the previous year when Jane made a fool of them as she tackled them to the ground.

They all made it back to the house and dinner was finally ready. Angela's youngest sister Patty had arrived with her latest boyfriend and her 2 kids. Frank carved the Turkey after the Lasagna was consumed and they all ate and drank. Throughout dinner Jane was the recipient of comments and a few fat jokes. She took it all in stride and vowed to get them all back. Once they finished eating their weight in food, had their Espresso's and finally finished cleaning up they were all lounging around in a Turkey induced coma.  
>Jane had slipped back into the kitchen and went at the leftovers when her mother came in.<p>

"Jane, what are you doing? You can't possibly be hungry" she said.

Jane laughed. "God no Ma, its not for me. I'm gonna go down to the coroners office and bring Maura some dinner. Just cause she couldn't come here doesn't mean I can't bring it to her. No one deserves to be alone for the Holiday"

Jane piled the container with Turkey and mashed potatoes, homemade stuffing ,corn and green beans. She added a healthy serving of Lasagna In a separate container. She packed it all up into a box and looked at her mother.

"What?" She asked

"Be careful Jane. Remember what you're doing." Angela advised

" I will Ma, It will all be fine. I'm gonna go say bye to everyone. Can you do me a favor and add a couple of rolls...ohhh..and some Pumpkin Pie.." Jane made her way out of the door and quickly turned back " and..."

"I know...the Apple pie too. Way ahead of ya kid"

"Thanks Ma, you're the best"

Jane said her goodbyes and soon she was off to see Maura. Her insides were bubbling with excitement about seeing the Doctor. Or was that gas, she couldn't decide. Once she arrived she signed in and got a pass. She had told them that she was a friend of 's and was just there to bring her dinner. They allowed her to go through and even gave her directions as to where to go.  
>She reached the basement and cautiously entered the room. To make her presence known she lightly tapped on the door.<p>

Maura was in deep concentration with something on the computer when she looked up.

"Jane, what are you doing here?...are you ok?" She asked surprised

"Hey Maur, I'm fine, everything is great. I just wanted to surprise you with Thanksgiving dinner. " Jane said as she slowly entered the room. "I hope its ok?"

Maura smiled at the gesture " Of course its ok. That's so nice of you. Thank you" she motioned for Jane to enter.

"I brought the whole meal for you. I didn't want you to miss out on anything." Jane said.

"That is so sweet of you but you didn't have to go through the trouble. "

"Its no trouble. I just felt bad you got stuck at work. "

"Its ok, I don't mind. I would just be alone at home anyway. "

"Uh...Maur, hate to break it to ya, but your kinda alone down here" Jane said as she looked around." Nothing but a bunch of dead people" she added

"They may look like a bunch of dead bodies, but I assure you Jane, every one of them has a story to tell" she looked down as if to remember something Jane could sense the sadness.

"What is it Maura. Are you ok" Jane asked

"Yes...I'm fine..its just,...its just the last body that was brought in was a child. Those are always the hardest to get through"

"Do you wanna talk about it" Jane asked

Maura took a deep breath " Not just yet. Let's see what you have in that box"

She dug into her food and moaned with almost every bite. She especially liked the homemade lasagna. After Jane insisting she wasn't hungry, she caved and Maura shared her food with her.

"So, I can tell you're still upset , you ready to talk now?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled "How is it that in such a short time you have come to know me so well?"

"Hey, I pay attention. I notice things about you"

"Do you now , and what do you notice ?" Maura asked intrigued

"It all in your eyes. If you ever want to really know someone just pay attention to their eyes. Like with you, for example, your eyes light up and glimmer when you talk about two things" Maura creased her brows and Jane continued. "Science, and your babies".

Maura blushed slightly as she looked down at her plate a little embarrassed "Those are the two things I'm most passionate about. ".

"I can tell. You almost get giddy " Jane added. "Its the cutest thing I've ever seen"

Their eyes locked for a moment. They could swear there was an electrical current running through them. Maura took a deep breath.

" He was 9 years old. Got hit by a car while running out in the middle of the street chasing a ball. We picked him up this morning. The look on his parents face was heartbreaking. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy". Maura looked off trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "I...I just...Sometime I wonder if I have chosen the right career path. Seeing those poor kids makes me second guess myself."

Jane took hold of the emotional blondes hand. " Maura, I know its hard seeing those helpless bodies. Its a terrible thing that no parent should have to go through. Parents should not outlive their children. Unfortunately we don't live in a perfect world. Accidents happen and there are also some crazy people out there. That's what fuels me to become a cop, to keep the streets safer. To spare parents from having to bury their children. I know I can't save the world but maybe if I can save one mother or father or sister or brother from that heartbreak , then its all worth it.". She looked into Maura eyes

" I know, its the same for me too. I want to give them a voice when they can no longer speak. I want to expose the truth when it has been lost and swallowed up by lies. I want to give them justice. " Maura said

"Sounds to me like you know exactly why you need to continue on your path. They need you Maura. They need someone who will speak for them and fight for them" Jane assured her. She reached up and with the pad of her thumb wiped a stray tear under Maura's eye. At that moment their eyes locked again and mere seconds felt like an eternity. Realizing the gesture, Jane quickly pulled her hand back as if it had been burned in a fire.

After a nervous moment , Maura shifted. "Thank you Jane. Thank you for reminding me of my passion, and thank you for this wonderful dinner. It really was very sweet of you "

"You're welcome Maura. There was no way I was going to let you spend the holiday alone. Besides, gives me an excuse to eat again" Jane smiled as she swiped her fork through Maura's pie and with her mouth full said "Mmmm, dis iz ma favet pawt "

Maura laughed "um Jane, I think you got some whipped cream on your chin"

"Saving it for later" she said smiling.

She spent the next two hours there and Maura even gave her the grand tour. Maura was amazed at how comfortable Jane was around a corpse. She didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Jane had said that it was because she had been to a lot of family funerals and had seen the bodies in the open casket.  
>It was getting Late and Jane was showing signs of being tired. Maura insisted that Jane go home and rest. Without arguing, Jane said her goodbye and went home. Her thoughts for the remainder of the evening until sleep overcame her, were never far from the gorgeous blonde.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. Thank you everyone for all your reviews and follows. They mean so much and fuel us to keep on writing. I'm In the middle of writing Ch 15 now and trying to stay a couple of chapters ahead. **

**I'm not too sure if we've ever seen Maura's Father in the show but something tells me we haven't. Maura's parents make an appearance in this chapter. I'm a pretty visual person and to me I picture her father to be like a younger Sir Anthony Hopkins ( Meet Joe Black era)..but that's just me. **

**Ok enough chatter...let's get on with it shall we. Hope you all enjoy. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 12**

It was a few days before Christmas and Maura was busy humming away to her favorite classical Christmas music as she decorated the house. In a few days her parents would arrive from Switzerland and when she had gotten wind that her Aunt Annie would be in town, she was sure to invite her for the holidays as well, not like she didn't have the room. She was so excited to have her family under her roof for the holidays. It had been a very long time since that had happened. Although she was excited, Ian was in a very different mood. Seems that he and his in-laws didn't quite get along. He thought he had always done the right things and treated them with respect but for some reason, he failed to get on Richards good side. Suffice it to say, spending 2 weeks with them was not his idea of fun. He spent most of his time moping around or hiding in his study playing with what Maura called his "big boy" toys. He loved all his artifacts that he had collected over the years and was proud to display them in his own private museum,  
>but his passion was building model boats and displaying them in glass bottles. He had dozens of them in his study, some that he purchased and some that he built with his own hands. He was so meticulous that he would feather dust the bottles nightly. When he was away, he made Maura promise to do it for him. Maura appreciated fine art, after all her mother was an Artist, but for some reason she found Ian's hobby ridiculous. Richard Isles felt the same way and never shied away from expressing it. Ian was in for a real treat this Christmas.<p>

The days past quickly and Maura was busy with caterers and a wait staff arranging a Holiday Party that she was hosting in her home. She had invited some of her fathers friends and colleagues that were still settled in the Boston area. Some of the Isles Foundation supporters, a few of Ian's colleagues as well as her own and of course, Jane. She wanted more than anything for her parents to meet Jane. To meet the woman that was making her dreams come true.

The day had finally arrived and Maura was getting ready to go to the airport to pick up her parents.

"Ian, are you going to come with me to the airport?" She asked excitedly.

"Sorry dear, I won't be able to join you. I need to stop by the Gallery for a piece that is being delivered and make sure they hang it properly. I shouldn't be too late". He said.

Maura was a bit disappointed. Seemed that was an emotion she was having often when it came to Ian. He was always too busy, or had to work late or leave the country.

"That's a shame. I'm sure my Parents would have liked to see you at the airport"

"Oh I doubt that " Ian said. "Your parents hate me Maura"

"Don't be silly Ian. They don't hate you"

"Maura , we've been together for 7 years and you Father still doesn't call me by my given name" he said.

"That doesn't mean he dislikes you. "

"Ok. If you say so. Well, I have to run. I'll see you later tonight" he said as he walked towards the door. "Give Connie and Dick my best" he said sarcastically as he rounded the corner.

Maura stood there for a moment. " This is going to be sooo much fun" she took a breath and headed out to the garage.

She pulled up to the Arrivals at Logan in her Land Rover some time later. Scanning through the crowds she spotted her mother first by the stylish hat she was wearing. Her father was right there beside her, his black wool jacket done up and his neck wrapped in a scarf. His hair had gotten more salt than pepper since the last time Maura had seen him. There was no denying that he was a handsome man.

Maura smiled brightly as they made eye contact. "Daddy!...Mother! Over here!" She waved.

Her father walked briskly over to his daughter. "Maura, sweetheart" he wrapped his arms around her " Its so wonderful to see you. " He kissed her temple then held her out at arms length " Let me look at you" his eyes glimmered as he smiled wide. He had so much love and devotion for his daughter, his only daughter.

"Its good to see you too daddy. I missed you both so much"

"Don't hog her Richard" Constance's voice rang out from behind them. "You look beautiful as always darling" she said as she wrapped Maura in a hug of her own.

Richard motioned for the help he had arranged to place their bags in Maura's awaiting SUV.

"Is Ian in the car dear" her mother asked

"Um, no. He couldn't make it. He had to go to the Gallery for a hanging. He will meet us at home later " Maura explained.

"Too bad it isn't his own hanging" Richard mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Daddy?" Maura asked

"Nothing Pumpkin" he quickly recovered as he looked to his wife who was giving him a dirty look.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder as they walked towards the car. "So, how's daddy's girl doing?" He asked as they started on their Journey to Maura's.

**************************************************************************************

A few hours later Maura and her Mother were sitting on a couple of lounge chairs on the covered back porch while Richard took a nap. It was enclosed in glass and heated with a gas fireplace nestled in the corner for extra heat. They were enjoying some much needed Mother daughter time with a hot cup of Tea while looking out at the light snow that had begun to fall. Constance was filling Maura in on all the goings on in Switzerland. The gossip with their high society friends and their children. Maura knew a lot of these people as her parents have been in Switzerland for nearly two decades. Constance was still dabbling in Art and dragging her husband off to Gallery openings and Art shows while Richard saw to the Isles Foundation. He wasn't as heavily involved as he once was but wanted to know what was going on. He had slowed down after his heart attack a few years ago. Now at the Age of 64 he wanted to enjoy his semi retirement.

"Your Father was so excited to come and see you darling. He's been packing for 3 weeks" Constance said.

Maura smiled. " I'm glad he was excited. I worry about him. Is he doing ok Mother?"

"That man is a Ox. He has the stamina of a stallion. Sometimes I don't know where he finds the energy".

Maura laughed " Too much Information Mother"

They both chuckled. "So when are we going to meet Jane." Constance asked

At the mere mention of Jane, Maura's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree and a smile spread across her face. This did not go unnoticed by Constance.

" She will be spending Christmas with her family as they are very close. I have invited Jane to our Holiday gathering so you and Daddy can meet her then. " She smiled

" How are things with her. You seem so happy when you talk about her. She must really be special"

"Mother, you have no idea. She is wonderful. She is working so hard with her studies. I've been helping her with her criminal Justice classes. She is taking such good care of herself and she shares every step, every process with me." Maura gushed.

" That's marvelous darling. You two seem to be spending a lot ot time together. How does Ian fair with all this?"

Maura took a sip of her Tea. " Ian likes Jane. He wants me to spend time with her. It may be due to the fact that he feels guilty because he's always away. But I'm happy for the distraction and I get to watch my babies grow and go through each phase with her. " She paused as a tear escaped her eye " Mother, I felt one of the babies kick for the first time. It was the most amazing experience and it was all because of Jane."

Constance reached over and wiped the stray tear away from her daughters cheek.  
>"Maura, I'm so happy for you, and I can't wait to meet my grandchildren".<br>They shared a warm embrace.

Later that evening Maura, Richard and Constance were enjoying a night cap before turning in when Ian finally graced them with his presence. He could immediately sense that Maura was perturbed with him for being so late. He smiled as he walked over to see his mother in law and gave her a cordial hug.

"Constance, its lovely to see you" he said.

"Hello Ian, its nice to see you as well. Thank you for having us. The house looks lovely with all it's Holiday warmth"

"Well that's all thanks to Maura. She is the one who has spent countless hours decorating "

" With no help from you" Richard mumbled under his breath.

Ian turned to face him " Hello Richard" he said coldly.

"Faulkner!" the older man replied.

Ian rolled his eyes. Maura witnessed this and decided to intervene.  
>"Ian, your dinner is on the counter. Help yourself, I'm going to go help Daddy and Mother settle in for the night. " She instructed.<p>

"Have fun playing with you toys" Richard said as he stood

"Richard..." Constance warned.

Without waiting for a reply the 3 of them had left the room. Richard made sure to stare his son in law down as he walked past him. 

Maura settled her parents in and retired to her bedroom. She ran the water for a hot bath and scented it with some Lavender. She looked at the time 9:43pm, she thought for a moment and picked up the phone and dialed.

"You're late!" The voice answered.

Maura laughed. "Late for what? And. How did you know it was me?"

"You always call at 7:30pm and its now...9:44pm so you're late, and I have call display" Jane said

"Oh right, makes sense. I didn't realize I had a specific time. So what are you doing?"

"I'm laying in bed"

"Oh I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll let you go"

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't asleep, I was just laying here...thinkin "

"What are you thinking about " Maura asked, she thought about it for a moment " I'm sorry Jane, don't answer that. I didn't mean to pry. " She changed the subject " how are you feeling today?"

" I'm feeling tired. Had a long day finishing up some shopping and wrapping gifts. I'm so happy to have this little break and even happier that Finals are over..for this semester anyway"

"Speaking of finals, how do you think you did" Maura asked as she re-entered the bathroom and turned the tap off.

" I don't know yet. Didn't get my marks. Is that water I hear"

"Yes it was, I was just running the water for a hot bath. Its been a very long day and my muscles are tense "

Jane got lost in a moment as she thought about massaging the Blondes tense shoulder and kissing the pain away. She was brought out of her daydream by Maura's voice.

"Jane...Jane, are you there. Are you ok"

"What! Yeah I'm here , sorry. Dropped the phone " she lied. " So how are your folks?"

"They are great. They are looking forward to meeting you Jane, especially Daddy. "

Jane thought it was cute that Maura still called her father Daddy even as an adult.  
>"I'm looking forward to meeting them too Maur"<p>

There was a short pause.

"Well, guess I better go while the water is still hot. Nothing soothing about a cold bath" Maura joked.

"Sure, ok...enjoy your bath Maur"

"Thank you Jane. Sleep well. Goodnight"

Maura was about to hang up when she heard Janes voice again. "It was you" she said.

"What was me? " Maura asked

"I was thinking about you. Before, when you asked me" Jane said shyly

Maura bit her lip as her heart started to race. " Oh...good things I hope"

Jane smiled. "Always! I was just thinking of what an amazing woman you are and how lucky Ian is to have you" she added.

Maura blushed. "Thank you Jane, but there is nothing amazing about me "

" Yes there is Maur, don't sell yourself short. You are kind intelligent caring compassionate and not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. "

Now Maura's heart was racing. A warmth crept up her neck. She didn't know how to respond. " Jane ...I ..uh...I.."

"Goodnight Maura. Sweet dreams, talk to you tomorrow"

Maura took a breath. " Goodnight Jane"

With that they hung up and Maura rested the phone by her heart. Jane's words did something to her. She closed the bathroom door and began to disrobe and quickly stopped. She stepped out and into her walk in closet and reached up on the corner shelf for her special box. She chose a special toy she liked to use,how else would she get off when her husband was away most of the year. She grabbed her "aid" and headed for the bath. She now needed to relieve something more than just her tense muscles and that was the ache that had suddenly developed between her legs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome! So that's why I decided to post another chapter so soon. Hope you all enjoy this one. Keep those reviews coming.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

The hustle and bustle of Christmas was winding down. Jane had spent a very relaxing holiday with her family. Jane by no means was a selfish person. In fact some would say the opposite in that she was selfless. So with her new found wealth she had splurged on the people that mattered most to her. She bought her pop a new 50" Flat screen TV so he could enjoy his down time. She Bought her Ma a new state of the art dishwasher to replace the old one that only worked when it wanted to. She bought Frankie a new Mac so he could use it for the upcoming semester at school and for Tommy, she bought him tickets to the next 4 Bruins home games and the newest Gaming console on the market. For herself...she bought nothing. That's just the way she was. Always giving to others and thinking of herself last. Some people would say that is a weakness, but Jane just wanted the people she loved to be happy. She had left her parents that night content with what she was able to do for them. This will have been a Christmas to remember for sure. She had spent the next couple of days just relaxing. Her brothers had come over to hang out at her place and watch movies. It was cold in Boston so Jane decided to stay in unless it was necessary for her to go out.

The night of Maura's holiday party had finally arrived. She had been in contact with Maura every day and had expressed that she was a little nervous about meeting everyone. Maura reassured her that there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. She even insisted on having a car service pick her up. Jane had spent over an hour agonizing on what to wear. She had tried on several ensembles and had finally chosen something. It was no secret that Jane hated to wear dresses, so in the end she chose a very nice pair of black Maternity slacks and a lovely red cashmere top that wrapped and crossed over her slightly swollen breasts and hugged her belly to tie at her side. There was no doubt that she was pregnant and the red in contrast with her skin and black hair looked amazing.

The car arrived right on time, 8:00pm on the dot. She took one last look in the mirror and fastened her winter jacket and stepped out into the bitter cold. On the drive over she wondered what the night would bring and if Maura's family was a bunch of rich snobs. If they were anything like Maura, then they would get along famously. The driver pulled up to the beautifully lit house. It was like a winter wonderland. Clear lights adorned the eavestrough's and around the perfectly manicured spiral trees that were covered in snow. A row of lights lit up the walkway leading to the front doors that had two beautiful wreaths hanging on them.

The valet opened the door to let Jane out and escorted her to the entrance. Before she could reach for the bell, the door opened and a doorman led her through and offered to take her jacket. Jane smile and removed her jacket and handed it to the nice man in exchange for a ticket. She placed it in her pocket and made her way deeper into the house. She couldn't believe how many people were there. The house was buzzing with Christmas cheer, servers walking around offering drinks and hors d'oeuvres to the guests. There was a Martini bar setup in one room with a wide variety of Festive Martini's to choose from. As she walked further she noticed the doors to Ian's study closed. She figured no one was allowed to go in there with all his valuable artifacts on display.

"Would you like a beverage Miss" a server asked with a smile.

"Um, do you have anything non Alcoholic?"

"Of course Miss, the red stemmed Glass is Sparkling Apple Cider, the green is Champagne or if you'd prefer there is also non alcoholic eggnog circulating somewhere. I would be happy to get some for you"

"No, this is fine." Jane grabbed some cider and thanked the young man. She walked further along and finally saw a familiar face. Maura turned towards her and Jane felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Maura was dressed in a silver halter top Gucci cocktail dress with modest V that dipped just below her breasts. Her back was bare and her hair was up in a loose updo with pieces falling around her face and strategically placed crystal pins in her hair. If there was a way that someone could look like Christmas classic elegance, then Maura was it. Jane closed her jaw as Maura approached.

"Jane, welcome! I hope you haven't been here too long. You should have called me I would have come to greet you at the door" Maura smiled and she brought Jane in for a hug.

"Hey Maur. I just got here. " She quickly inhaled Maura's scent before they pulled apart. " Wow! You look amazing"

"Thank you Jane." She blushed "You look beautiful yourself. Stunning actually. That is a great color on you" she added

"This was the fanciest thing I had in my closet. I hadn't really planned on going to any black tie parties. Especially being this huge"

"Oh stop it Jane. You are not huge, and this isn't a black tie party. I'm the host so its expected of me. " She interlocked her arm with Jane's " Come on, I want you to meet some important people."

Maura guided her through the house to the great room that she had transformed into a piano lounge. She had a white grand piano brought in and had hired a pianist to play Christmas music for her guests. She also had a number of high white bistro tables around the different rooms for guests to gather and place their drinks and plates of food.

In the corner of the room stood Constance deep in conversation with an old friend.  
>Maura guided them up to her.<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Hello Catherine, would you mind if I stole Mother away for a moment. " She asked politely.

"Of course not darling, Constance, we can catch up later " Catherine excused herself and the older Brunette gave her daughter her full attention.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet..." Maura was cut off by her mother

"Jane! You must be Jane because you are just as Maura described, beautifully stunning " she extended her hand.

" Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.." She was cut off by the older woman.

"Constance, please call me Constance. No need for such formalities. You are after all carrying my grandchildren. " She smiled as she took Jane's hand warmly in hers.

" Thank you Constance, Maura has told me so much about you. Its really great that you could come for the holidays. I know it means a lot to Maura" Jane said as she looked over to Maura who was just standing watching the exchange with a big grin on her face.

"Mother, where's Daddy? I want him to meet Jane" Maura asked her mother.

"He's showing that poor Pianist how to play"

All three ladies looked over to see Richard sitting on the bench stroking the keys with such ease.

"Wow Maur, he's really good" Jane stated

"Yes he is. My grandparents forced him to take lessons until he was 17. Well, he said they forced him but he secretly loved it. That's why he continued playing through the years. He made me take lessons as a child" Maura explained

"Really, do you still play?" Jane asked intrigued.

"Oh god no. I was terrible" they laughed.

"She really was Jane. You would think that her father would be upset that's his only child was so terrible at it, but no, he sat and listened and clapped and told her she was the best little pianist he'd ever heard"  
>Constance smiled at the memory.<p>

"He sounds wonderful" they listened as the piece Richard was playing came to an end. There was a light applause.

Richard took a bow and shook the young mans hand thanking him for letting him play. He walked over to the ladies and kissed Maura and his wife respectively on the cheek.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Jane" Maura introduced them

His eyes lit up as he looked at Jane. She could tell where Maura got it from.  
>"Jane, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I need to thank you for what you are doing for my little girl. It means so much" he also took Jane's hand warmly<p>

"Thank you Sir. I'm happy to do it for Maura and Ian. She is going to make an amazing mother. "

Richard tensed at the mere mention of his son-in laws name. "Oh yes..him too. Please, call me Richard"

There was an awkward moment when Jane decided to change the subject.  
>"You play very well Sir..I mean Richard"<p>

"Thank you Jane, I hope so, I've been at it since I was a young boy. Do you play?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. I do. It was the only way I was allowed to play in little league. According to my mother I had to learn either Ballet or Piano. There was no way I was going to dance around in Leotards, so I chose Piano."

Maura was surprised. Richard was delighted that he had this in common with Jane.  
>"Well then you must play something for us" he said.<p>

"Oh no..I couldn't. I'm a little rusty" she said.

"Nonsense, its like riding a bike dear. "

"Richard love, leave the woman alone" Constance said as she sipped her champagne.

"Yes Daddy, Jane just got here. Let's break her in slowly." She turned toward Jane " let me get you something to eat". She added "I'm sure my babies are hungry" she smoothed her palm over Jane's belly.  
>Both Richard and his wife smiled wide at the gesture.<p>

"Ok ok, but promise me you will play something for us later" Richard said

"I'll think about it Richard" she said as Maura took her by the elbow and guided her to the food.

"Excuse us" Maura excused then and then looked at Jane " I'm sorry. I hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable. "

"Nah, they're great Maur."

In the distance Ian was watching the whole exchange. He had abandoned the champagne for something a little stronger and was sipping on his Cognac. He scoffed at the happy little meeting and wondered what they were so happily discussing. He turned his attention back to his colleague and decided he'd deal with it later. 

Jane and Maura. Were standing by the fire when over walked a familiar face, well to Maura anyway.

"Aunt Annie, this is my surrogate Jane. Jane this is my Aunt Annie and her partner Helen".

Jane's ears perked up. Did Maura say partner. She extended her hand " Hello, pleasure to meet you both"

"The pleasure is all ours dear" Annie said as she shook Jane's hand. "Helen and I have heard so much about you."

"Annie Is my mothers younger sister" Maura explained

Jane nodded " Ok, I don't hear an accent" Jane stated

"That's because I've lived in California for the past 35 years. When we went off to college, Connie stayed in Europe and I headed West. A few years later I met Helen here" she put her arm around Helen's waist " and I never looked back" she smiled.

Jane was absentmindedly rubbing her belly. A habit she had formed lately. Helen noticed and smiled.

"How are you feeling Jane.?" She asked

" I'm feeling great. A little tired at times but so far its been a really great pregnancy. I can't complain"

"Really, cause you complain all the time, about being hungry" Maura joked.

They all laughed and Jane blushed.

"Its alright dear, our daughter gained 60lbs when she was pregnant, and she only had one kid. "

Jane laughed at the Joke. She liked these two. They were down to Earth and she was looking forward in getting to know them better.

Maura introduced Jane to a few more close friends who all knew their situation. Jane was fitting in perfectly with everyone.

They heard Richard approach. "Jane, have you thought about it? Will you play something for us?" He asked, hopeful.

Jane thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not" she gave in

"Wonderful " Richard guided her over to the giant instrument with a brilliant smile on his face. "Maxwell, my friend Jane here has agreed to play something for us."

"Of course Sir " the young man jumped up and gestured for Jane to sit.

The few people that were in that particular room including Constance Maura Annie and Helen, gathered and waited for Jane to begin playing.

"This was my Nonnas...sorry, my grandmothers favorite Christmas Carol. The one year my Ma told me she was coming from Italy for the holidays I wanted to surprise her and play this for her. It took me 3 months to learn it. I haven't played in a while so please forgive me if I mess up."

She took a breath and soon the room filled with the glorious sound. Maura took a breath and recognized the song immediately. O Holy Night was one of her favorites as well. With the upcoming birth of her children, the words meant even more. A tear escaped her eye as both her mother and Aunt Annie wrapped their arm around her waist on either side of her and lightly swayed to the music.

The song lasted for six minutes. It was angelic the way Jane stroked each key with perfection. When it was over there was a rather large applause as more guests had gathered into the room. Richard by far was the loudest with his high pitched whistle. He thanked Jane for indulging him and the guests. Jane took a little bow as she walked over to Maura.

"Jane, that was beautiful. " She wiped her eyes.

"Maura, are you crying?" Jane asked.

"Sorry, as you have come to know over the past few months I'm a bit of a sap".

Jane smiled. "It's ok Maur. Don't apologize " She brought Maura in for a hug.

People had gone back to their conversations and hadn't noticed. All except for a set of eyes that was starring daggers into them.

Ian's buddy came up along side of him. "Dude, is that your baby momma?" He asked "She's smoking hot. Think you can get me her number after she pops your kids out" he laughed.

"Don't be a fool Sean. She is studying to be a cop. She's probably a dyke" he said coldly.

"Whoa, what a waste. Um, Ian...if she's a dyke, then maybe you should be worried about your wife" he said laughing

"Are you kidding, Maura is as straight as an arrow" Ian quipped

"Yeah well, even arrows bend". Sean laughed at his own joke as he slapped Ian on his back and walked away.

Ian watched as the two woman parted and Jane wiped Maura's cheeks with her thumbs. He downed his Cognac and went for a refill. With a fresh glass of the amber liquid he made his way over to the two women.

"Sweetheart, the caterer was looking for you. " He said to his wife in an attempt to get Jane alone.

"Oh, ok. Excuse me Jane, I'll be right back" she smiled.

Jane nodded and turned her attention to Ian. She smiled politely as he sipped from his glass.

"Hello Jane, you're looking well. " he said

"Hello Ian...thank you." she replied feeling a bit awkward.

" Are you having a nice evening?" He asked

"Yes! Yes I am. Everything is great. Maura sure knows how to entertain."

" That she does. She's a natural. Its one of her many many skills" he said with a sly smile.

Jane looked off. 'Is this guy for real?' She thought.

" You seemed to be getting along famously with good ol Connie and Dick"

Jane creased her brows " Oh...yeah Maura's folks are great. Very lovely people " she said honestly.

" Yeah.. A real Joy!"

Jane noticed the sarcasm "is there something your trying to tell me Ian?"

He smiled and let the liquid slowly slide down his throat. " Just wanted to thank you...for taking such good care of my children. It means the world to my wife and I". He said as he looked at Jane.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Jane" he lifted his glass to her and walked off.

Jane shook her head. " Still a Douche bag" she mumbled under her breath.

Some time later Jane stood by as Maura went to collect her jacket. Once the blonde had returned and Jane had the jacket buttoned up she looked up at Maura and suddenly remembered something.

"Shoot, I almost forgot Maur" she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a slender package wrapped in Sliver paper and topped with a white bow. She handed it to Maura "Merry Christmas" she said smiling.

"Jane, you didn't have to do that." Maura said

"I wanted you to have this" Jane said.

"Well I have something for you as well" She quickly ran over to the hall closet and retrieved an envelope. She handed it to Jane. "Open it" she said.

Jane smiled and opened the envelope. "Oh WOW! Maur this is so cool."

Maura had gotten Jane 12 kick boxing sessions with the most prestigious personal trainer in Boston.

"I thought it would be beneficial for you before you join the Academy." Yeah, for sure. It will definitely whip me into shape. I have heard amazing things about this guy. Thank you so much " Jan smiled. " Your turn" she said.

Maura began ripping the paper off and handed it to Jane. She slowly opened the slim box and gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. " Jane, is this what I think it is" she asked

"Yes. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Before we went to the Doctor, I had a feeling I was pregnant just from how I was feeling , so I took a home pregnancy test and I kept it. It has the date and time of when I found out I was having your babies"

Maura's tears streamed down her face. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Jane, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you so much. "

"You're welcome Maura. Goodnight" she hugged her goodbye and was off into the night.

It was after 1am when Maura finally made it to her bedroom. After washing her face free of makeup, brushing her teeth and un pinning her hair she was finally ready to collapse. She stepped out of the en suite and into her bedroom and walked towards the bed to turn down the covers. That's when Ian stumbled into the room. Clearly he had had too much to drink. He sat on the designer bench in the room and began to remove his shoes and socks. He looked over at Maura who was getting comfortable in their bed.

" Did you have fun" he asked

" Yes I did. I think the evening was a great success." Maura replied.

Ian stared for a moment. " You and Jane seem to be getting really close. Too close if you ask me " he slurred

"She's carrying our children Ian. I want to be involved in every aspect, so yes we have been spending a lot of time together. I would have hoped that you would have wanted to be equally as involved. Clearly you are too busy off playing with your toys or traveling the world "

" Did your 'Daddy' put that in your head?" He spat out

" Ian, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying. You should just go to bed" she said loosing her patience.

He threw his shoe on the ground with force causing Maura to jump slightly. "Don't tell me what to do. I know exactly what I'm saying." He stood up. " I don't like this one bit Maura, not one bit. " He walked

toward the door. "I'll be in the guest room." He announced as he began to walk out.

"Fine! Go ahead...why not sleep in your study. You spend enough time there anyway...and by the way..it's a boy..and a girl.." Maura yelled out in anger.

Ian looked stunned that Maura had ruined the surprise and told him the sexes of their babies. He huffed and walked out of the room.

Maura began to rub her temples. All she wanted was to close her eyes and succumb to sleep. She didn't know when it happened but eventually she did just that and drifted off into Dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Hi all! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying my story. Love all the reaction to Ian. I hope I'm establishing his character well enough for future chapters and how he will be departing from this story. That being said, he will be around for a few more chapters...sorry! **

**Thank you all so much for the support. Over 100 follows.. how amazing. It means so much. Keep those reviews coming...they fuel me. :). So let's move on with the next chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 14. **

The winter break flew by and Jane found herself into her second semester at school.  
>She had eased through her finals with a 94%, and yes she had showed up at Maura's and rang the doorbell 94 times. Maura just stood by and shook her head.<br>Jane was into her third trimester now and was feeling quite exhausted. Angela helped out as much as she could by preparing her meals for her and doing some grocery shopping and laundry, every little bit helped. Even Frank helped out by lugging all the heavy items up to Jane's apartment. He wouldn't let her lift anything heavy. They were all treating Jane like she was a delicate flower...and she hated every second of it. She fought tooth and nail to do things for herself. The only person she would succumb to was Maura. It was fair to say that she would do just about anything for the beautiful Doctor. She had come to realize by now that she was falling in love with her. She was in a constant battle with herself because she felt she shouldn't be having these feelings. She knew Maura cared for her but she also knew that nothing could come of this and she would have to bury her feelings.

And that is the reason she was in the position she was right now. The battle between her heart and her mind was stressing her out and taking it's toll on her. She had become short with people, especially her mother. Poor Angela, all she wanted to do was make sure Jane was ok. Angela expected this to happen , only she had no idea how Jane felt about Maura. As a matter of fact, she had no idea how Jane felt about women. One of the reasons Angela was against this whole process was because she felt Jane was going to ruin her body for her husband and her chances of having her own family one day. The only person Jane would ever confide in was Frankie, he was her Vault however she had not shared her feelings for he blonde with him.

Over the last week or so Angela had noticed Jane was especially irritable and it was increasingly hard to have a conversation with her without her freaking out on you. Angela decided to talk to Jane while Frank was in the room because Jane wouldn't yell at her with her father there. She had suggested for her to go see one of the therapists that the Agency has on staff. She knew Jane wouldn't talk to her but figured if she could at least talk to someone she might feel better. With Frank's help, Angela managed to convince her and that's where she was at this very moment.

She was sitting in the Dr. Fletchers office while thinking over the last few months of her life and how drastically her life has changed. She had certainly popped over the last few weeks but she was all stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts by the office door opening and the Doctor stepping out.

"Hello Jane I'm Dr. Fletcher, sorry to have kept you waiting." The middle aged Doctor extended her hand for Jane to shake.

" Nice to meet you Dr Fletcher. I wasn't waiting very long" Jane replied.

The Doctor led her through the threshold. Jane entered and waited for the Doctors lead. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"So am I supposed to lay down or something?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled " You can if you would like to but this isn't the movies Jane. You can just sit." She motioned for Jane to sit on the couch.

"So Jane I'd just like to begin by saying this is a very casual session. We can just talk about whatever you'd like. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. "

"Ok thank you."

"Great, can I get you something to drink?" The Doctor asked

"Oh god no...I'll be in the toilet in 5 minutes" they laughed

"Ok, fair enough. Most of my patients feel the same way. "

Jane got more comfortable.

"So tell me Jane, why did you decide to come and see me" she asked

" Well, in two words, Angela Rizzoli.". The Doctor looked at her puzzled. " My mother seems to think that I'm holding things in because I'm being a teeny bit cranky lately. " She made the tiny notion with her fingers.

"I see. Well its understandable, you have a couple of humans growing inside of you. You're probably uncomfortable half the time not to mention you probably haven't had a really good nights sleep in a while"

Jane nodded along with everything the Doctor was saying. " You must have kids " Jane said

"Yes I do, twin boys. But they are away in college now. But the point is that you have every right to feel that way, I know I did "

"Thank you Doc".

" How could they possibly know how you are feeling. "

"Right! How could they. They don't understand" Jane said.

"Right, how could they. " The doctor paused and looked at Jane "How could they Jane? How could they possible know what your going through, what your experiencing ... if you don't express it to them."

Jane paused for a moment. "You're good" she said to the Doctor.

"I try" she smiled.

"I guess I'm not real good at this sort of thing. I don't share my feelings, I bottle them up and deal with them later...by myself. That may come across as being irritable to the people around me. "  
>Jane began.<p>

" That's perfectly understandable. Do you think maybe you'd like to share something with me?"

" I don't know. " Jane answered shyly.

" Ok, how about this, I'll ask you a few questions and you can answer them if you like. If you don't like the question then say "pass" and I'll move on. How does that sound" the Doctor asked.

"Worth a shot I guess".

"Ok great. So let's begin with you Jane, how are you coping with the pregnancy and the fact that the your due date is coming closer."

" I'm feeling anxious and sad at the same time. Anxious because being pregnant does kinda stop you from doing certain things and I wanna do some of those things again. Sad because its such a miracle how babies can grow inside someone and I think a small part of me will miss not feeling them kicking anymore once they are born. "

"Is there any other reasons why you would feel sad" the Doctor asked

" Once the babies are born, I won't get to see Maura as much. Or maybe at all. I guess I'm kinda sad that I might lose her friendship " Jane said looking down at her hands.

The Doctor began writing in her notepad. "Do you enjoy her company. Have you and the Parents become friends?"

"I've gotten to spend a lot of time with Maura and she is such an amazing woman. " Jane's eyes lit up " She loves these babies so much. She is going to make a fantastic mother. " She gushed

" I'm sure she will. What about her husband?"

Jane clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. "Pass"

The Doctor nodded and once again wrote in her notebook.

" What do you think will happen after the birth"

Jane thought for a long moment. " I...I don't know, and I think that's what has me freaked out. I don't know what's going to happen. "

" Jane, how has your family been through this whole thing so far"

" My pop was surprisingly supportive and has now become my personal lifter." She laughed " He won't let me lift anything heavy or over exert myself, its the cutest thing. My brothers don't really have an opinion one way or another. My Mother, she's a coming around. She wasn't as convinced as my dad was. She thought that this is something I should have experienced with my husband. That I'm jeopardizing my chances for having children in the future. "

"Do you think that?"

"No...not at all. I don't even know if I want kids later on. Or a husband for that matter. I want to focus on my career. That is after all why I did this"

" Do you want a relationship with Dr Faulkner after you give birth ?" Jane looked up at her abruptly. Sensing what Jane was thinking the Doctor clarified '' Do you want to be a part of their lives. Her and the kids and her husband? "

Jane thought " I know that it would be awkward, but I think I would like to be a part of Maura and the kids lives. From a distance of course. "

"What about her husband. He's part of the family too"

"Yeah well **HE** is a douche bag. So he's not exactly on my 'let's keep in touch' list. "

"You feel strongly about this. Did something happen?"

"No, I just don't like the way he treats Maura. He's always leaving, he's left her alone for the majority of this pregnancy. She deserves so much better than that. She deserves everything, all the love someone has to give. "

The Doctor was beginning to see a trend here. " Jane sometimes we have trouble expressing our emotions. What's helped me in the past is writing them down. Write down how you feel Jane. You may find it liberating."

"Like a journal"

"Somewhat, you don't have to keep it if you don't want to. But writing it down makes it real. If you're angry, write it down, if you have a moment of love washing over you, then write it down. Sometimes, that is all we need. "

"Ok. I think I can try that"

"Great! Well, that's all the time we have for today. If you would like to come back Jane, my door is open. I'll leave it up to you. ".

Jane stood up. " Thanks Doc. I'll think about it." She shook the Doctors hand.

"Remember Jane, whatever you are feeling,.."

"Write it down" Jane finished

"Good luck! "

"Thanks Doc".

Jane left the Doctors office feeling better about things. She had expressed a few concerns and liked the idea about writing her thoughts down.

-

Later that evening Jane poured her heart and soul onto pages and pages of lined paper. She wrote about the babies, her family, how she felt about the pregnancy, about her fears of what she would feel like when it was all over. She wrote about her feelings for Maura, of how special she was and how she thought that maybe just maybe she was her soul mate, her one true love. Most of this was written through blurry eyes as they filled with salty tears. When she was done, she crumpled up all the pages and lit them on fire in the kitchen sink. All the pages but one, a Poem she had written for Maura. A poem the blonde would most likely never read but it encompassed everything for Jane. She folded it and placed it at the bottom of her panty drawer in her night stand. It was enough that she knew it was there, a comfort of sorts.

That night when she spoke to Maura on the phone, as she did almost every night, the blonde had noticed a change in Jane's voice. Almost like a lightness to it, it sounded free. Jane told her that she went to see the therapist and Maura couldn't have been happier. She truly wanted what was best for Jane and knew that this whole process was going to get even more stressful as the days went on but she as happy for Jane's actions today. 

Maura was having her own issues at home. The past few months had been a little rough between her and Ian. Ever since Ian's little outburst after the party, Maura had begun to share limited information with him regarding Jane. She figured if he really wanted to know something he'd ask. He never asked. Since then he had been out of the Country 3 times. Whether he was there or not it didn't stop Maura from spending time with Jane and being as involved as she had always been.

She thought back to the morning after their fight and how her Father took her aside to ask her if she was ok.

**" Forgive me Maura but we heard yelling last night. Is everything ok Pumpkin" her father had asked.**

**" Yes Daddy. It's fine, I think Ian just had a little too much to drink. "**

**" Well that's not an excuse to yell at your wife. "**

**" He was a little upset at how much time I've been spending with Jane"**

**" She's having your children. What did he expect, to make a deposit and see her in 9 months. He himself should be more involved. From what your mother has told me, he has been away a lot"**

**" I don't know what he expected Daddy. All I know is that I need to stay involved. I've repeatedly asked him to come along to appointments and such but he always seems to have an excuse..and thats when he is even in town. I'm not going to alter what I've been doing. He will just have to deal with it"**

**Her Father smiled " That's my girl. Don't let him ruin this experience for you. This is a joyous time enjoy it sweetheart. Before you know it, you will be a mother to two beautiful babies. " He father pulled her in for a hug.**

**"Thanks Daddy" Maura wiped a tear away. "Everything will be fine. He's not a bad man, Ian is going to be a great dad"**

**" Anyone can be a great 'dad' pumpkin, but can he be a Father?" He asked.  
><strong>

Maura remembered those words. Could Ian be a Father to her children? Only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Hi all, sorry for the delay. I was working on writing chapter 17 and it was a beast. Always like to stay a couple of chapter ahead. I apologize if some of you think that the Rizzles is taking too long but there is a series of events that need to happen and I want to make sure its done right and believable. Be warned its going to get bad before it gets good but a few more chapters before Rizzles. Hope you'll all stick with me. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Means so much. Here we go...**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15 **

" Wow! Look at you Jane. You look incredibly...pregnant" Dr. Morgan said as she entered the exam room where Jane and Maura were awaiting for her.

"Well I hope so Doc, or I'd need to go on a serious Diet. " They laughed.

Dr Morgan walked over towards the two woman and glanced down at Jane as she lay on the exam table . " How are you feeling Jane"

" I'm feeling tired. This 3rd trimester is really kicking my ass. My back has started to hurt from the extra weight. My breasts are huge. Oh, and you should see all the looks I get in class. Up until a couple months ago they all thought I was just gaining weight, but now have realized that I'm very pregnant. Its Fantastic". She said sarcastically.

Maura smiled sheepishly at Jane's description. She would take all of that in a heartbeat if it would mean she could carry her own children. Jane sensed that her complaining may have upset Maura a little so she extended her hand to take a hold of Maura's.

"But I know how much this means to Maura and I wouldn't trade any of it " She was greeted with a huge smile on Maura's face.

" Ok so let's take a look shall we. " The Doctor placed a glob of gel on the end of the wand and gently placed it on Jane enlarged belly. Maura rose from her seated position as the room filled with the symphony of her babies heartbeats.

"There we are, heartbeats sound nice and strong. Right where they should be at 32 weeks. They seem to be a perfect size. They look to be about 3.5 - 4lbs which is right on track. Do you notice they are not moving around as much Jane?"

She thought for a moment " Actually, now that you mention it I have noticed that." She said. Maura smiled as she already knew as to why that was.

"That's because they are growing and they are running out of space to move. Its perfectly normal, and they will grow about another 1.5 lbs before they are born."  
>She waved the wand around and pointed to the screen. "Our little Princess has already turned herself around to prepare for birth but our little Prince isn't quite ready yet. He'll come around..literally" the Doctor chuckled at her own joke.<p>

Maura was in awe every time she saw her babies. "Dr Morgan, studies have shown that around the 32 week mark the babies are more than ever receptive to sound.". Maura stated

"That's correct Dr. Faulkner, if you haven't begun speaking to the babies through Jane's belly then it would be a good time to begin...if that's an option of course " she looked between Jane an Maura.

"See, I told you Jane" Maura said.

"Doc, she's been talking to my belly for the past 4 months. "

Dr. Morgan laughed. "That's great, then the babies will surely recognize their mothers voice. " She smiled. " So Jane, as I said you are 32 weeks. A full term multiple birth pregnancy is about 38 weeks. Its not a sure thing however some multiple births have been know to come earlier. I'm not saying that you will, I just want you to be prepared. Now due to this unique circumstance, I'd like to see you once a week for the remainder of the pregnancy. "

" Is that a normal thing Doc?" Jane asked

"Not until the last month of pregnancy however, due to our situation here I'd like to monitor you on a weekly basis, its normal for surrogates not only for their physical state, but I like to monitor their emotional state as well. I'm sure you can understand that Jane"

Maura looked to Jane reassuringly. "I understand Doc" Jane said

"Great! Have you thought about a birth plan at all? Have you decided if you want to go natural or have the epidural.?" The Doctor looked to both women.

" This is entirely Jane's decision. It's her body and she has every right to decide how she wants to deliver. " Maura turned to Jane

" I um...I have been thinking about it and I'd like to try a natural birth. I think the recovery would be faster that way. But I'm not sure. If I'm being honest, I'm a little nervous" Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"I would be surprised if you weren't nervous. As your physician Jane I must tell you that I strongly recommend having the epidural. With Multiple births you want to be prepared in the event a C-section is needed. Also, our Hospital policy for multiples is to move you to the OR once you are ready to push. We want you to be prepared and relaxed and to be as stress free as possible." The Doctor said

Jane processed all the information. " Thanks Doc. I will do some serious thinking. I've already spoken to the Dean and they have been really great about everything. I know I'm due around the time I would take my Finals but they told me not to stress about it and we would work something out. That's a huge relief for me cause I was worried about that"

" Most professors will work with you. I'm happy you have it all straightened out. Just concentrate on feeling good, rest when you can and.." The Doctor went into the cabinet " use this on your lower back. " She handed Jane some Tiger balm. " My wife swore by this. She made me massage her almost every night before bed." She smiled

Jane took the tube and smiled at the Doctor. "Thanks Doc. I'll get my Ma to help me with that. She won't mind. "

" Good, well ladies I have another patient. If you have any questions or concerns you have my number. Otherwise, we'll see you next week. " She patted Maura on the shoulder her way out.

Maura turned to Jane and smiled. "Do you need me to help you get dressed" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine" Jane reassured Maura as she began to get changed.

"Ok, I guess I'll wait for you in the lobby" Maura walked out the door and saw Dr. Morgan reading her next patients chart

"Dr Morgan, can I ask you something?"

The woman turned her attention to the beautiful blonde " Of course"

" Do you think Jane's emotional state is ok, is there something I should look for ?"

" She looks fine to me. She's not showing any signs of attachment, she seems to be very willing and open to have you there and involved with every aspect. I don't think there is anything to worry about Dr. Faulkner. If she begins to become withdrawn and overly emotional then give me a call I'll invite her in for a visit. "

" Ok. Thank you. I appreciate all you've done. "

"My pleasure. Excuse me, my patient is waiting"

Maura turned to find Jane speaking on her cell phone in a very hushed tone as if she didn't want her to hear what she was saying. She found it rather odd. She waited a moment until Jane had finished her conversation.

" Is Everything ok Jane" Maura asked

Jane looked up surprised. "Uh...yeah. That was my mother. She's at my apartment cleaning and had to call me to remind me of how messy it was. "

Maura smiled. " I guess you don't want to go home right now do you "

" Not really. Not in the mood for her today" she said

" Ok, how about you come to my place and I'll make us some lunch.?" She asked.

"Uhh..ok.." Jane looked at her watch nervously.

"You sure you're ok" Maura asked again

"Yup. Super!"

They walked out to the car and Maura proceeded to drive to her Beacon Hill home. She kept noticing Jane checking the time on her watch, and she seemed really nervous.

"Oh shoot.." The pregnant brunette said

" What is it" Maura asked worried. " Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just remembered , I forgot to check out a book from the school library and I need it to study for the paper I'm writing. Would you mind driving by the School so I can run in to grab it?" Jane asked

" Of course not Jane, Its on the way anyway"

They arrived at the school and Maura parked along the curb. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked

"No its ok, the library is the second building in. I'll be quick".

Jane walked off and Maura kept her eye on her. She noticed Jane reach for her phone again and look down at her watch for what had to be the tenth time since they left the Doctors office.

30 minutes later Jane emerged from the building and made her way back to the awaiting blonde.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. Had trouble finding the book then got stopped by a few people commenting me on my enormous belly" she said.

Maura laughed " Your belly is not enormous Jane. Huge maybe but not enormous" Maura joked.

"Very funny smart ass" she looked down at her belly "you're mother's got jokes today kiddies".

They pulled away and once again drove towards Maura's place. Jane was a little less figity this time and they rode in comfortable silence.

They finally made it home and Maura helped Jane to the front door.

"So what would you like to have for lunch. I can make us a sala...'

"SUPRISE!" Maura just about jumped out of her skin, her hand went straight to her racing heart as she walked through her front doors.

She looked around her foyer at all the familiar faces. Front and center was none other than Constance Isles.

"What is going on" she asked as she looked at Jane who didn't seem to be fazed at all with the gathering. All Jane did was smile.

" Darling, You didn't expect us not to give you a baby shower did you" Constance said

" I...I um...I don't know what to say" she looked to Jane " You knew about this didn't you?" Jane nodded " You really didn't need that book from the Library did you" Jane shook her head from side to side and smiled brightly.

"Are you surprised" she asked the blonde that was still trying to calm herself down

" I am in total shock. How in heavens name did you arrange all this" she asked her Jane.

" I had very little to do with it. My only job was to make sure you were out of the house all morning" Jane smiled. " It was all your mothers doing"

Maura turned to her Mother " I can't believe you did all this without me knowing"

" It wasn't difficult at all Dear, now please come in and say hello to your guests."

Maura walked through the house and saw many familiar faces. Her Aunt Annie and Aunt Helen were there, along with a few of her colleagues. She mingled with all the guests for some time. After a while she spotted Jane is the corner talking to an attractive Brunette. They looked like they knew each other.

" This is weird Jane! Don't you think this is weird?" Angela said as she sipped her Sangria.

"Ma, its not weird. People have baby showers when they have babies. Its perfectly normal. " Jane replied as she took a sip of her virgin punch.

"Yeah, when they're having their own kids maybe, not when another woman is having them. " Angela spat

" Ma, will you cut it out and. Just enj...Hi, Maur..." Jane said as she saw the blonde approach.

" Hi Jane, I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" She asked as she looked to Angela " I'm sorry, I don't think we've met"

" Maura, this is my mother Angela. Ma, this Dr Maura Faulkner". Jane introduced the two woman.

" Angela, its such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you" Maura took the older woman's hand in hers.

" It's a pleasure to meet you to Dr. Faulkner I've heard a lot about you as well"

"Please, call me Maura "

"Ok. Maura. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Angela. I'm so happy you could be here for this. I know it may not be easy for you but we owe Jane so much for what she is doing for my husband and I. "

" Yeah my Janie is something isn't she"

"Ma...don't call me that" Jane hissed. At her mother. "I'm not 4 years old anymore"

Maura laughed at mother and daughter. Constance walked up to the 3 women and introduced herself to Angela. The two older women began talking and laughing. Maura thought this would be a good time to talk to Jane.

"Would you excuse us please" Maura said as she took hold of Jane's arm and guided her to the back porch.

" Jane, are you ok with all of this? My mother obviously didn't think this through. I'm sorry if she has made you feel uncomfortable."

" It's perfectly fine Maur. I'm happy your mom could arrange this for you. You deserve this and I want you to have a great time. Now go open some presents " Jane gave Maura a reassuring smile.

A short time later they all gathered around while Maura open some of her gifts. She got a lot of different things from onesies to baby books. Constance had surprised Maura with the furniture for the nursery's that she had picked out. Throughout all of this Jane had stood at the back of the room, her mother beside her. She had to admit, it was kinda awkward.  
>The shower had been a total success. The guests were still lingering while enjoying the food and drinks.<p>

Jane found Maura and walked up to her. "Maur, I know the party is far from over but I'm really tired. Its been a long day so I'm going to head home. "

" Of course Jane. You must be exhausted. Would you like me to drive you home? " She asked

"No..no, you stay. Enjoy your party, I'm going to get Ma to drop me off. I'll talk to you later ok. " Jane said as ahe leaned in and gave Maura a hug.

"Ok. You sure you're ok Jane" Maura asked again

" Yeah, I'm great. I'll talk to you later. Say goodbye to Constance and your Aunts for me ok. Bye Maur"

Once in the. Car Jane turned to Angela. " I hate to say it Ma but you were right...that was weird."

"Mmmhmmm. " Angela hummed and she drove away.

A couple of weeks later Jane and Maura got together at Jane's request. She had even asked for Ian to join them however, as usual he was out of the country. This time around it was to Sao Paolo Brazil to curate a show.

Maura had been curious as to why Jane wanted to meet so formally. Several thoughts had crossed her mind and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

They sat at Maura's kitchen table each with a beverage of choice when Maura began.

"So..Jane, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked anxiously.

"I was reading through our contract and realized that there wasn't a real specific birth plan. Our last Doctors appointment got me thinking as to how I want things" she began

" That's seems understandable. "

"I know you've said on multiple occasions that this is my body and its my choice. "

"That's right, and I still feel that way Jane"

Jane smiled and rested her hand on top of the beautiful blondes. " Thank you Maura. I appreciate that, but these are your babies and I want to discuss this openly with you. I was hoping Ian would be here. Do you know how he feels?"

" He had mentioned early on that he wanted to be there for the delivery but he has a very weak stomach and I also made him understand that it was up to you if you wanted him, or I for that matter, in the room."

" I've thought long and hard about this and I know without a doubt that I want you in there with me. I also know that I would like to have my mother with me if that's ok with you."

" Yes of course that's ok Jane. I'm sure she will be of great support for you"

" As far as Ian is concerned, I'm not entirely comfortable with him being in the delivery room"

"I'm sure Ian won't have a problem with that. He tends to be on the queasy side so he can just wait outside the room"

" Also, I think I want to have the epidural. I think its best for the babies. Should I become incapable of making a decision for whatever reason, I want you to make it for me. If absolutely necessary I'm ok with a c-section. "

"Everything you have requested sounds perfectly reasonable. " Maura smiled

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. " I'm so happy we talked about this. Its been weighing on me ever since our appointment"

"I'm happy we clarified things too. I'll have our lawyer put everything in writing and we can sign it. Ian is due back in a few days."

"Great. Now on to more important things, I smell pizza" she smiled.

Maura laughed as she stood and walked over to the oven. " Don't act so surprised, you requested it."

Jane smiled and the rest of the afternoon was spent chatting about a variety of topics. Both trying to mask the anxiety/excitement of the upcoming births.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. Thank you all for. The kind words and follows. Here is another chapter. Sorry Ian's plane didn't crash and burn like some have suggested. Lol. He's around for a couple more chapters and up to no good. On another random note, maybe I'm weird, but I think pregnant woman are stunning. That's just me. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16  
><strong>

Ian had returned from a very successful Art opening in Brazil a few days after Jane an Maura had their talk. Maura had gone to the Lawyer and had their contract amended in order to add all the provisions that Jane had requested. Once Ian had returned she sat him down and went over everything.

They had smoothed things over from their fight but were now at odds. Ian did not like the idea of Jane deciding who was in the room while she delivered.

"Maura, I don't like the idea of being told what to do. " He said. " These are after all my children too"

" I understand that Ian, however we need to be mindful of Jane's feelings here. She has a certain comfort level that she wants to maintain."

" How about our comfort level. Maybe I'm not comfortable about her mother being in the room. What if she tries to take the babies"

" Don't be ridiculous Ian. Jane's mother would never do such a thing. Once the babies are born we will be preoccupied with them and I don't want to make Jane feel forgotten or abandoned. Her mother being there will be beneficial for her"

"You seem to really care about how she feels." He said coldly

" Of course I do. She is doing this amazing thing for us "

"Yes, and being paid rather handsomely for it. Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for her."

Maura stepped closer to her husband. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't do what Jane is doing for us. That we had to go through all this in order to complete our family. Its not how I envisioned us becoming parents."

Ian saw that Maura was getting upset so he took his wife in a warm embrace " You don't have to be sorry. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be having these two miracles." He thought for a moment. " I tell you what, I will not only honor Jane's wishes, but I want to add something to the contract."

Maura smiled. " What do you want to add?"

" In order to truly thank Jane for what she has been through, I would like to triple what we were originally going to pay her. Its not like we can't afford it "

Maura smiled bright. This was the first time that Ian had shown such an interest in any of this. " Really! Ian I think that's a wonderful idea."

" Great! I will take care of all the details darling. You've done so much until now its the very least I could do. Have you already signed the papers?" He asked.

" Yes I have. " Maura replied.

" Ok I will stop by Steven's office in the morning and let him know what we have decided " he smiled and brought his wife in again for a hug. " I really am so happy that our family is almost complete" He leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

Maura smiled as her eyes glimmered. " I am too. So very happy!" Maura stepped back.  
>"I'm going to call Jane and see how she is doing. You know it could technically be any day now ". She walked away and dialed Jane's number.<p>

Ian stood there with a cunning smile, after a moment he took out his cell phone and dialed his Lawyers number. "Steven, Ian Faulkner here, hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. I'd like to come to see you tomorrow. Maura and I have decided to add a small detail to the contract". He walked toward his study and confirmed an appointment for the next day.

Three weeks had passed and Jane was deep into her studying. Her Finals were the following week and she found it increasingly difficult to focus. She was uncomfortable, her back was killing her and her breasts were sore. By late afternoon her feet would swell no matter what she did. Her saving grace was that it was spring in Boston and she was able to get away with not wearing socks or heavy shoes and clothing.  
>The third trimester also lived up to its reputation and brought along vivid crazy nightmares. Just last night she dreamed that she was sailing on a boat and a shark appeared and tried to jump out of the water an onto the dec only when she got a clear view of it, it wasn't a shark...it was Frankie. Two nights ago she dreamed she was levitating up to the ceiling and was looking down at her body. That one really freaked her out. So much so that she called Maura in the middle of the night. The blonde calmed her down enough for her to go back to sleep and explained that its normal at this stage in the pregnancy. But not before nearly jumping out of her skin at seeing a call from Jane in the middle of the night.<p>

Maura stopped by everyday to see Jane and called multiple times throughout the day. Maura had insisted that her and Ian plan the quickest route to the hospital. She had also insisted that Jane have her hospital bag ready to go at a moments notice. She had suggested that the brunette stay at her place but Jane was more comfortable being at home surrounded by her own things.

On this night Maura had brought over some Chinese food to Jane place at the pregnant woman's request. They were sitting at the small kitchen table with a plate full of food each and two sets of chop sticks.

" Thanks for bringing dinner Maur. I needed a break from my mother. She's been a bit overbearing lately" Jane said as she placed some Lo Mein in her mouth.

" Its no problem Jane. I was actually craving it myself." The blonde took a bite of her Egg Roll. "So are you all ready for Finals.?" She asked.

" I'm pretty confident. I've been studying every chance I've been getting. I have to admit though, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait to pop these kids out. I wanna be able to look down and see my feet again. Oh and Beer..." She stared off dreamily " I can't wait to have Beer again."

Maura Laughed. " Well its almost over. Then you can get back to your old self again. I know the past few weeks have been a challenge. "

" Yes they have. I wish there was a guy on a golf cart that could drive me around campus to my classes. Oh, and getting in and out of bed is very comical. I'm up at lease 3 or 4 times a night to pee. "She took another fork full of food and suddenly felt a sharp pain.  
>"Ohhhh!" She put the fork down and placed her hand immediately on her lower back.<p>

" Are you ok!" Maura was instantly at her side.

"Yeah, every once in a while I get these back spasms. It will pass". Jane assured her.

"Have you been using the Tiger Balm that Dr. Morgan gave you?"

" Um, yeah a couple of times. But its hard to do it myself and after the first time I asked my Ma to do it and she went into this big long lecture about how if I had a husband he would be able to take care of me. So I decided I'd rather be in pain. " She explained.

Maura smiled " You should have asked me Jane. I would have been happy to do it for you"

They shared a moment and Jane shrugged her shoulders. " Its no big deal. Its not that bad."

" Ok well after dinner I will rub your back for you ok."

" You don't have to Maur, I'm fine" Jane said. She was more worried about the reaction she would have to the blonde touching her.

" It wasn't a question Jane, I insist"

Jane nodded and they continued eating in comfortable silence. They were just about done when Jane explained to Maura her fortune cookie game.

" Ok so this is what you do. When you read your fortune, no matter what it is , you add the words 'In the bedroom' to it. " She smiled.

Maura laughed. "Ok. You go first"

Jane cracked her cookie open and pulled out the tiny piece of paper. " You pay great attention to detail...in the bedroom "  
>They laughed.<p>

Maura cracked hers open and bought it up closer to read. " Um...I'm not reading that" she said.

"Why not.! Let me see it " Jane went to grab the paper but Maura pulled it away from her. " Come on Maur..."

Maura took a breath. " Ok fine... ' You have a slow and unhurried natural rhythm...". They both looked at each other " In the bedroom" Maura blushed and Jane swallowed the lump in her throat as they held the gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity Maura stood up. " Uh...I ...uhm..I'm going to clean up the dishes." She began clearing the food away and Jane was left there in her own private daydream.

After the kitchen was all clean Jane had made her self comfortable on the couch. She was flipping through her text book when Maura emerged from the bathroom with a tube in her hands.

" Ready for your rub out" Maura said as she walked towards her.

Jane's eyes shot up "uh, if you mean rub down, I told you before Maura you don't have to. I'm fine!"

"Don't be silly Jane. Now come over here straddle this chair and just relax"

Jane closed her text book and walked over to Maura. She straddled the chair as instructed and raised her hands to rest them on the back of there chair.

" I'm going to lift your shirt up a bit ok"

Jane nodded and Maura continued. She raised the back of Jane's t-shirt to above her bra strap which caused the front to lift up and rest above her big beautiful belly.

" Tell me if I'm hurting you ok" Maura said

"Ok"

Maura placed a generous amount of the cream in the palm of her hand and rubbed her hands together in order to warm it up. She felt Jane flinch at her first touch and just as quickly felt her relax. Maura pressed her thumbs in to the brunettes lower back and went around in slow circles. She could feel the tightness of Jane muscles under the pads of her thumbs.

" You're so tight Jane" Jane's eyes shot open and Maura stopped once she realized what she had said " I mean your muscles are tight".

She continued by slowly running her thumbs up and down on either side of Jane's spine. She would go all the way down almost to the crack of Jane's ass and back up again. Spreading her palms out flat she closed her eyes and applied more pressure. Jane had lowered her head and it was resting on her hands that sat on the back of the chair. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt. She hadn't been touched like this in a very long time. She could feel the care in each stroke. Maura herself was getting lost in the feeling of touching Jane. Her breathing deepened with every stroke onto Jane sore back. Her hands inched higher and on the down stroke would inch around to her sides. Maura found herself lost as she glided her hands around to Jane's belly slowly and gently. She glided back to the knots at the base of Jane's spine and pressed a little harder. That's when she heard the most amazing sound. That's when she heard Jane moan.

"Mmmmm...that feels so good Maura" Jane was lost in the moment herself.  
>Realizing what she did she opened her eyes and raised her head up. "I think that's good Maur. Thank you "<p>

She thought it would be better to stop before she made a fool of herself. Maura opened her eyes and had stopped at Jane's request. She was feeling flushed as an intense heat rushed through her body.  
>She stepped back as the brunette adjusted her shirt stood up and spun around facing her. Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes while the blonde held her gaze not moving a muscle.<br>She raised her left hand and stoked Maura's cheek with the back of her fingers never leaving the blondes eyes.

" Jane..I.." Maura whispered clearly feeling the emotion.

" Shhh..." Jane pressed her finger to Maura's lips to quiet her. "I'm not going to break up your family Maura. I won't do it" she pressed her lips to Maura's forehead and the Doctor closed her eyes and took a breath.

Once they separated Maura looked up to Jane and cleared her throat before she spoke.

" I'm..I'm going to go wash my hands" Jane nodded and the blonde walked towards the restroom.

After the Doctor left that night Jane remembered what Dr Fletcher has said a few weeks ago and began writing her feeling down. She wrote about how she almost kissed Maura tonight and how that could not happen. Jane was not going to be responsible for breaking up a family. Like before, she burned the pages in the sink and soon her words were nothing but ashes.  
>She watched the ashes disappear down the drain as she turned the tap on. Washed away like they were never there.<p>

-

A few days had past and Jane was in her kitchen making herself some breakfast.

She had happily placed her grilled cheese onto her plate and was walking towards the couch when she suddenly stopped.  
>She looked down in a panic and hurried over to get the phone.<p>

"Hi Jane" the blonde Answered

"Maura...I think my water just broke"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. Hello all, I'm back with another chapter. Now please forgive me if I got any of the technical, medical stuff wrong. I'm not a Doctor. I vaguely drew on some personal experiences and tried to do some research. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This was a Beast to write. Thank you all for your continued support. Love hearing all your reviews so thank you all. **  
><strong>Here we go!<strong>

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 17**

If Maura knew it wasn't Scientifically possible for a human to move that fast, she would have thought she was going faster than the speed of light. She was like the Tazmanian Devil as she moved around the house. Ian thought she was going mad.

"Maura, slow down and take a breath"

" I can't slow down...did you not hear what I said! Jane's water broke. " She scrambled around her room and picked up the bag she had packed for herself in case she needed to stay overnight.

"Of course I heard you but I'm sure there's time" he said

" You don't know that for sure Ian. What if she is having contractions right now. She's all alone " she picked up her keys. " I'm going to pick Jane up and I'll meet you at the hospital" she began to run towards the door

" Wait Maura, you haven't signed the papers yet. I picked them up from Stevens office 2 days ago"

" Ian can this wait, I'm kind of in a hurry"

" I don't think so darling. Sign them quickly before you leave. "

Ian walked Maura down to the kitchen and removed the papers from his briefcase.  
>"The only thing that's changed is the dollar amount" he placed them on the counter and handed Maura a pen.<p>

Maura quickly scanned them and saw that the dollar amount had tripled from the previous amount and signed the bottom of the page. " Ok, now meet me at the hospital"

Ian grabbed Maura's wrist and stopped her from leaving. He smiled at her brightly. " Our babies are coming "

She smiled back at him. " Yes, they are " a tear rolled down her cheek.

He kissed her forehead. "Now go, I'm right behind you "

With that, Maura sprinted out the door. Once alone, Ian grabbed the contract and smiled proud of himself. He stuffed it back into the envelope and tucked it into the inside pocket of his designer jacket. He began to whistle as he casually got ready to leave.

When Maura arrived at Jane's she found the brunette calm and in control. She walked past Jane into the apartment and quickly turned around frantically.

" Jane, are you ok? Are you in any pain? Have you contractions started" she said in a worried tone as she placed her hand on Jane's belly.

"I'm fine Maur. Not too much pain...yet. I called Dr Morgan and told her that my water broke. She asked if I was in any pain and said to remain calm and make my way over to the hospital and she would meet us there to assess me.

Maura began dancing around the apartment gathering Jane's things. "Have you called your mother?" She asked

"No, not yet. The less time she is involved in all this the better. I'll call her later, once we know what's going on...uh Maur, where's Ian?"

" He was right behind me. He's going to meet us at the hospital. Are you ready to go?"

Jane nodded and Maura helped her out to the car as she carried her bag. In the car Maura noticed Jane wince and begin to breathe deeply.

" Everything is going to be ok Jane. " Maura reached over the centre console and grabbed Jane's hand.

Jane offered her a weak smile. " Of course it will be. "

They arrived at the hospital and Maura insisted on wheeling Jane in on a wheelchair.  
>"Maura, I can walk. The pain is not that bad"<p>

" Jane, please sit and let me do this for you. Please!" Maura pleaded.

Jane couldn't say no to the blonde and sat down in the chair. They rolled up to the nurses station and gave the young nurse their information.

" Dr Morgan is expecting you. I'll take you to her." The nurse took over the wheelchair and brought them into a private room.

"Jane, there is a gown on the bed. Please change into it, the Doctor will be with you shortly. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your vitals."

Maura helped Jane up and helped her get changed. The whole time they were waiting for the nurse to return, Maura was pacing back and fourth.

"Maura...come here" Jane asked

Maura flew over to Jane's side. "What is it...are you ok?"

Jane took a hold of the blondes hands and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled. " Take a breath, you need to calm down. I need you to calm down for me ok. "

Maura smiled and shook her head. " You're unbelievable Jane. You're the one who's going into labor and your telling me to calm down" she took a deep breath and focused on Jane. "Ok. I'm calm. I'm good now. "

"Hello ladies!" The Doctor smiled as she entered the room. " So, I hear somebody's water broke. How you feeling Jane? Any contractions yet?"

" Hi Doc, I'm feeling ok. Not too much pain yet, except for my back. I'd say mild contractions. "

" Ok, let's take a look then. " The Doctor snapped her latex gloves in place and proceeded to examine Jane. During this time the nurse had reappeared and taken Jane's temperature and blood pressure. She wrote everything down on a chart and continued to assist the Doctor. The whole time Maura was standing at Jane's side.

" Alright, well your water has definitely broken, and you are about 3cm dilated right now. I'd like to monitor you over the next couple of hours to see how fast your labor progresses. Jane, I'd like you to be vocal about your contraction and how painful they progress on a scale from 1 - 10, 10 being excruciating." She looked to the blonde " Maura if you could monitor how long they last and how often they come "

"Ok. I can do that" the blonde smiled.

" Jane, you can get up and walk around if you need to. There is no way of knowing how long before we get to meet the two little munckins. Hopefully it will be today."

Jane looked at the clock on the wall and gulped "Uh, its only 10am Doc."

"I know..like I said, hopefully today. How bad is the back pain ?"

" I'd say a 4. Been like that for a few days now" Jane replied.

"Ok, Maura, maybe you can help Jane with that. " Maura nodded. "Great! I'll check back with you within the hour. If anything come's up, have Janice page me" the Doctor smiled at the two women and made her exit.

Jane and Maura looked at each other.

"So I guess we just wait then. " Maura said.

"Yeah I guess soooooohhhhhh". Jane's hand went immediately to her back and Maura was quickly by her side. The brunette took a few moments to breathe through the. pain.

"Spasm" she said.

" Uh Jane, those aren't spasms they are contractions. "

Jane looked up at her. "What!"

"How long have you been feeling them and how often"

"Like I said before, for a couple of days and the last one was in the car ride over"

Maura looked at her watch " Ok, that was 45 minutes ago. I'm going to keep track. That lasted for about 20 seconds. How bad was the pain?"

" About a 5" Jane said.

"Ok. Why don't you lean forward and I'll rub your back."

Jane leaned forward as far as she could and dropped her legs on either side of the hospital bed.

Maura began rubbing small circles at the base of her spine through the open back of Jane's gown just like she did that night in the brunette's apartment.

"Maura that feels so good". Jane moaned at the relief she was getting just as Ian appeared at the door. He stayed out of sight and listened to Jane's reaction to his wife's touch.

"Oh god Maur" Jane continued. "Don't stop" At this point Jane didn't really know what she was saying and Maura didn't really seem to care. She kept on massaging Jane's sore back. Her only focus was to keep Jane comfortable.

Ian took a deep breath to compose himself and lightly tapped on the door. "Maura!"

Maura looked towards the door then to Jane "That's Ian. I'll be right back Jane"

Jane lifted her legs back up on the bed covered herself up "Its ok Maur, he can come in. "

"Are you sure " Jane nodded in response.

Maura went over to the door and Ian slowly made his way in. " Hello darling, Hi Jane. I guess the moment is upon us isn't it. How are you doing" he asked

Jane kept it simple "ok thanks"

" She's having a little back pain from the contractions so I've been trying to soothe it a little." Maura explained.

"I see. What did the Doctor say" he asked

"She said there is no real way to know how long before Jane is fully dilated and able to deliver but hopes its today. "

Jane was leaning back with her eyes closed. Trying to steady her breathing. She had a feeling she was in for the long haul.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

" No. Just stay close by. I'll keep you updated on what's going on".

Jane looked up just as Ian kissed Maura's temple before he walked out the door. She clenched her Jaw at the sight.

The blonde turned her attention back to Jane. " Can I get you anything Jane. ?"

" No, I'm fine Maur. "

Maura walked closer to her. She reached for her hand and rested the other on her belly as she leaned in close. " Hello my Angels, mommy is so anxious to meet you two. I can't wait to hold you both. Please go easy on Jane ok. She's taken such good care of you for Daddy and I. " She gently rubbed her palm in a circular motion. When she looked up, she could see tears in Jane's eyes.

" Maura, I think I'm ready to call my mother."

Maura smiled. "Ok. I'll give you some privacy. I'll be back in a few minutes.".

Jane took a few moments to compose herself. The emotions of the moment were crashing down on her like a cold avalanche where she felt buried and at a loss for air. The tears were streaming down her face now like a waterfall. She needed to compose herself, she needed to take control of the moment, she needed her Mother.

"Ma..it's me" she spoke with a trembling voice.

" Janie, are you ok? What happened" Angela asked.

" I'm at the hospital, my water broke." She choked out between sobs

"Oh my god. Ok, tell me what you need"

" Ma...I need you" and with that the flood gates opened again.

Angela's heart broke for her daughter "I'm on my way baby. "

A few minutes past and Maura returned.  
>She found Jane a quivering mess as she approached her.<p>

"Jane, are you ok. Is the pain worse" the blonde asked

Jane wiped her face free of tears. " I'm fine. I'm sorry I broke down...it's uh...it's just a lot , you know"

" I know, but you're doing great so far. " Maura smiled warmly.

'God she's beautiful' Jane thought just as another contraction hit her. She clenched the sheets with her fists, closed her eyes shut and rested her head back onto the pillow as she tried to breathe through it.

Maura was at her side in a flash brushing the hair off what was beginning to be a sweaty forehead. Once it past Jane opened her eyes.

"That was about a 5.5" she said.

" Ok, it was also longer this time. 40 seconds and 35 minutes from the last one. They are getting closer together Jane. Maybe we should call Dr Morgan in to assess you again"

Jane nodded at Maura's suggestion. " Ok, my mother is on her way"

"Good...good..I'll go get the Doctor"

The Doctor had come in to asses Jane about 20 minutes later, she was now at 4cm. She was impressed with how quickly Jane was moving along.

" Jane you're at 4cm. That's promising, how's the pain?"

" About a 5.5 "

" Ok. I know you have expressed that you want the epidural. I'm going to talk to the Anesthesiologist and make sure she's available. See you in a little while"

The Doctor made her way out of the room and was almost knocked over by a frantic middle aged brunette.

"Whoa! Slow down there Miss. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, my...my...my daughter Jane Rizzoli. She called me..she's in labour"

" Ahh, the infamous Angela, I'm Dr Morgan, Jane is in room 307. Go on in, she's doing great"

"Thank you Doctor"

Angela ran into the room and found Jane in the middle of another contraction. She walked over to her and kissed her forehead as she smiled over at Maura.

Once the contraction was over Jane slowly opened her eyes and melted into her mothers embrace.

"Shhh..it's ok baby. Mama's here. " Angela cooed as she rocked Jane gently.

Maura had tears in her eyes. "I'll give you two a moment". She walked out of the room to go check on Ian.

"Thanks for coming Ma" Jane said as her mother finally let go of her.

"Where did you think I would be. "

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders "Considering how you felt about this whole process "

" Janie, it doesn't matter how I felt. You're my little girl and there was no way I'd let you go through this on your own. "

Jane smiled as a fresh wave of tears hit her. " I don't know why I'm so damn emotional. I can't get a grip on myself"

"It's cause you lost control. You need to get it back. When you were little and your Father insisted on putting you in T-ball at the age of 3. I mean you could barely see on the count of your helmet being too big for your tiny head. but I remember you would get so angry and emotional when you missed the. Ball. I swear you would lose your shit. Then it was like a switch, you'd focus, regain control and smash the ball into right field.  
>You need to do that now baby, you need to regain control and focus, focus on why you did this and remember you're not alone.<br>You're never alone. "

Jane smiled at her mother, her vision blurry "Thanks Ma"

She took her mothers words to heart. She tried to still her mind and focus. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.  
>They both turned their attention to the door as the beautiful blonde gently knocked.<p>

"Is it ok to come in" she asked not wanting to break up a sweet mother daughter moment.

The two Italian beauties smiled and waved her in. They spent the next couple of hours working through contractions and listening to Angela recount her labour experiences. They all laughed when she told them about Jane being the most stubborn of her children and her 26 hours of Labour. Frankie was the easy one and by the time Tommy came around she was a pro. So much so that he was almost born in the back of a cab because Frank was stuck on a job at the other side of town. Ian had popped his head in from time to time and Maura had kept him updated. He was kinda glad that he didn't have to be in the room with the three woman. He felt out of place and uncomfortable.

Jane's contractions were now getting closer and stronger. She had decided that it was time to get the epidural. They moved her to the OR where they moved all multiple births and while the Anesthesiologist gave Jane some relief, Maura and Angela were asked to change into scrubs. This was a precaution in the event that a C-section was required.

Even though Jane didn't like the fact that she couldn't feel anything from the waist down she was feeling much more at ease now as she no longer felt any pain. They shared some more light banter until Angela noticed Jane's face and how her eyes were closed tight. She was quickly at her side and Maura followed.

"Jane, what is it" Angela asked

She threw her head back on the bed and felt as if a force was holding her down. She tried to get the words out.

"Pressure, I feel pressure" she was barely able to say.

"Nurse, I think she's ready. You better call the Doctor."

Maura was glued to Jane's side brushing her hair off her forehead reassuring her that she was doing great.

The Doctor came back into the OR and was brought up to speed. The nurse was monitoring Jane's vitals as well as the babies.

"Jane I'm going to take a look ok." The Doctor assessed her and smiled. " Looks like your fully dilated Jane. Do you think you can push for me when I tell you to " Jane nodded. " Good, ok on the count of 3 I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can and hold it to ten. Ok, 1, 2, 3...Push.."

Jane pushed with all her might. She was sure the people around her were speaking but she couldn't hear a thing. She was focused on getting the first baby out.

"Good job...our little Princess is on her way, her head is visible. Jane we're going to push again on the count of 3...1, 2, 3..push"

Jane bared down once again and pushed with all she had. Angela had not left her side and was soothing her with words and gentle touches. Maura had moved down beside the Doctor to get a look. Her Daughters head was now almost fully out. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Great job Jane. A couple more pushes and this little princess will be out. "

Jane was sweating profusely and breathing hard. she tried to focus on something in the room so she looked at Maura. She saw the pure bliss on her face and it warmed her heart.

"On 3 Jane...1, 2, 3...push"

Jane pushed again and the next thing she can remember is the room being filled with the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

"Oh my god. My sweet angel" Maura cooed As her daughter let everyone know what a great set of lungs she had.

Maura's smile was brighter than anything she had ever seen before. She could feel Angela's warm breath on her ear as she whispered how great she did. How proud of her she was. All Jane could do was nod at her mothers words.

Maura cut the cord and the nurse took the tiny baby away to assess her and get her all cleaned up.

"Maura...is she ok..how is she"

Maura stepped back to Jane's side "She looks perfect Jane. She looks so tiny but she looks perfect. Thank you so much"

Jane smiled, all she cared about right now was that these two babies were both healthy.

Jane successfully delivered the placenta and was now anticipating the arrival of the little Prince. She felt herself calm, maybe too calm. The nurse was quickly by her side and she could see shuffling and waited for instructions to push, but she was s tired.

"Jane, Guess you made his home too comfortable because the baby doesn't seem to want to enter the world yet. Its been over 20 minutes now and its not safe to keep him in any longer. His heart rate is dropping so we are going to have to perform a C-section ok, we don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Remember we talked about this being a possibility. "

Jane nodded. " Just get him here safely. Do what you have to do"

Maura was sobbing at Jane's selflessness. These were not even her children and she was going through so much.

"Ok we are going to prep you. Angela, you are welcome to stay if you think you can handle it. " She looked toward the older woman. "

"I'm not going anywhere Doc" she held on to Jane's hand and squeezed it.

Maura was standing by watching her daughter being handled by the nurse. She was torn between staying with her and being by Jane's side. She stayed with her newborn baby girl until the Doctor was ready to proceed.

" She's beautiful Dr Faulkner. 5lbs 2oz. 19 3/4 inches. Very good size for a twin"

Maura smiled proud. "Thank you. Does she look ok to you?" She asked.

"She looks just fine. The Doctor may want to keep her for a few days to monitor her but he'll decide after he visits her. "

Maura nodded and her attention was brought back over to Jane as Dr. Morgan was ready to begin the C-section. Angela could not see beyond the curtain and was glad for it. Maura, was right there as the human anatomy on display didn't bother her in the least. In fact, she felt most at ease with it.

A few minutes later the room was soon filled with another sweet sound. Maura once again cut the cord and Jane felt nothing but relief that she did her job well and it was finally over.

"Here's our little Prince charming. You gave quite the fight little one" the Doctor said as he handed him over to the nurse.

Maura's eyes were glued to her little baby boy as she stayed with both her children.

Later, after the Doctor had stitched and cleaned Jane up Ian was allowed in the room. He went over to his children and smiled brightly at what he had created. They were each handed a baby that were now all wrapped up. It had been strongly suggested that the babies be shown and introduced to the surrogate by the parents after the birth. This was to promote closure for the surrogate. They walked over to where Jane was laying, Angela still by her side.

" Jane, we'd like you to meet Abigale Sophia and Benjamin Jacob Faulkner. " Maura leaned Abigale in closer to Jane so she could see her. Jane smiled at the precious baby.

" Hello there Princess Abigale. You are so beautiful. " Jane cooed as she leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. Ian moved forward to do the same with his son.

" And look at you! You gave your mom a bit of a scare " she looked over at Maura who didn't realize anyone had seen the fear in her eyes throughout the whole ordeal. But of course Jane would, she notices everything.

" You are so handsome Benjamin" she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I don't know how to thank you Jane. There are no words for what you have given to us." Maura began

"Yes, thank you Jane" Ian said.

Jane simply nodded as she felt a wave of tears coming. She wasn't sure if they were relief or from the pure exhaustion.

" The Pediatric doctor wants to see them. We're going to go with them. Will you be ok Jane?"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be fine. I've got my mom here" she reached to her side and held onto her mothers hand. " Go, go with your family"

"Congratulations to you both. They are beautiful" Angela said.

"Ok, we'll see you later. Goodbye Jane" Maura said as she followed the nurses and her children that had been placed back in their little roll beds leave the room.

Once they were gone Jane turned her head towards her mother and began to sob.

"It's ok baby...let it all out" Angela wiped her own tears as her daughter wept.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Thank's to all who took the time to review and share you thoughts and ideas. You guys are so awesome. Also to those silent readers, thank you so much. Some intuitive readers here. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I won't say too much more and I'll cross my fingers that you all like It. I'm having a blast writing this and am so proud that I kept to my story line. **

**Ok let's go!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 18. **

Two days, that's how long it had been since Jane gave birth. That's how long it had been since she had seen the blonde beauty. She had been in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days as the pain meds had taken their toll on her. Maybe it was better that way so she didn't have to be in **the** reality she was in. Even though her mother had been by her side more often than not, and she could vaguely remember her Fathers voice she still felt incredibly alone. She lay there staring out the window, the bright sunshine streaming in. How could someone feel so dark with such brightness around them. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

" Jane, you're awake. Good" Dr. Morgan said as she walked in.

"Hey Doc" Jane said, her voice Raspy from lack of use

" How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a freight train" she joked " I'm doing alright I guess. I'm sore but I'll live. My boobs are hard like a rock but the pain meds seem to do the trick even though they make me sleepy."

" We will begin to wean you off of the morphine and get you something a little milder. As far as your breasts are concerned, your body is going through the lactation process and because its not getting released its causing your breast to harden and become tender. It will get better. That's probably why you are running a bit of a temperature. I'm going to check the incision to see how its healing "

Jane lay back on the bed and the Doctor. lowered the blanket and lifted Jane's gown to get a better look. She studied the area carefully and assessed that everything was fine.

"Looking good Jane. I think we will be able to take the staples out tomorrow. "

"Really! That's great. So when can I get out of here? " she asked anxiously.

" If all goes well and there aren't any complications I don't see why you wouldn't to be able to go home in a couple of days. Only if you promise to take it easy"

"Don't worry Doc, she will be taking it very easy." they heard a voice at the door. Angela entered the room carrying Jane's lunch. " I will make sure of that. Her Father has set up the living room for her already"

"Angela, great to see you. Well then looks like she will be in good hands. " The Doctor turned her attention back to Jane " Jane, I just wanted to remind you that Dr. Fletcher is available if you would like to see her"

Jane thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood to speak to a shrink right now. " I'll think about it "

"Ok. I'll check back in with you later " The Doctor smiled warmly at mother and daughter and left the room.

"I brought you some homemade soup. That always made you feel better when you were a kid" Angela said as she began to remove the soup container.

" I'm not sick Ma, but thank you. I am a bit hungry" Jane sat up in bed with her mothers help.

She began to eat her soup as her mother studied her from the nearby chair. "So what did the Doctor say?" she asked

"She said everything looks good and they might take the staples out tomorrow. " She brought the spoon full of the warm liquid to her mouth.

"That's good. Your Father god bless him made Frankie and Tommy help him bring your bed downstairs to the living room so you wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs. You should see the setup, in perfect view of the television."

Jane smiled. " That was sweet of him. I would have been fine up in my room"

" He just wants to make you comfortable that's all. " Angela didn't reveal the real reason Frank did that. He knew his daughter better than anyone. If she recovered up in her room, she would close herself in and never leave it. At least with her bed in the living room it would force her to be around her family and that's what she needed now.

"Tell him thanks. They may let me leave in a couple of days" she smiled. "you know how much I hate hospitals."

"Yeah, I think we all do" she paused. She was dying to ask if Jane had seen the babies or Maura for that matter.

"What! Just spill it before you pop" Jane teased her mother as she could sense something.

" I was just wondering if you have seen the babies or Maura"

Jane took a deep breath before she answered. " No I haven't. I asked the nurse if they were ok and she told me they are still here and will be for a couple of weeks until Benjamin can put on a little weight. He was smaller than his sister. She also said that Maura has barely moved from their side this whole time."

Angela nodded " She hasn't come to see you? After what you did for them"

Jane huffed, she didn't want to get into this right now. " Ma, her kids are in incubators right now. They are all alone and they need their mother there. I'm a grown woman, I can handle it."

The fact was that Maura had come down to see Jane. Multiple times but every time she came to visit Jane was sound asleep and Maura wouldn't dream of disturbing her.

"Ok..ok..It was just an observation that's all." Angela raised her hands in defense.

A few moments of silence past while Jane finished her soup. When she was all done Angela helped Jane up and in the washroom. Jane settled back in bed as Angela gathered her things to leave.

"You know Janie if you wanna talk about anything I'm here ok." Angela said as she swept her daughters hair away from her. face.

" I know Ma. Thank you...for everything" Angela leaned down and kissed Jane's forehead. "Hey Ma, you think you can find me a note pad and a pen before you go?"

Angela looked puzzled "What, you gonna make me a grocery list or something. " She laughed as Jane rolled her eyes. "Sure I'll ask the Nurse"

Angela left Jane alone a short time later with a pad of paper and a pen and a promise to come back later with dinner. Soon the pen was gliding effortlessly on the paper. All of Jane's thoughts and emotions on display in black ink. She wrote down how she felt about the whole experience. About the babies and how she was happy to have brought them into the world. About the look on Maura's face when she saw her children for the first time and how that alone would have been worth it. About how she felt hurt that Maura had not come down to see her even though she understood her need to be with her babies. They were tiny and they needed her. She wrote about where she was going to go from here and how she didn't think she could stay too close to Maura because of how she felt about her. She wasn't a home wrecker and Maura wasn't a cheater. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ian...Hi..." She said surprised as she turned over the pad of paper.

Ian slowly entered the room. "Hello Jane. How are you doing?" He asked

He was alone which made Jane feel uncomfortable. "I'm fine thanks. Recovering well according to the Doctor. How are the babies doing"

" They are doing well considering. Benjamin still has a ways to go to catch up to his sister. They expect them to be here for a couple of weeks. "

Jane nodded. " How is Maura"

Ian took a moment. " She is worried sick about them and has been constantly by their side. Which is where she should be." He said sternly.

Jane took a moment to assess the tone Ian had used. She didn't like it one bit. " Is there a reason for your visit Ian. I doubt you came down here just to check on me"

"Very intuitive Jane. There is a reason for my visit, and that is to warn you to stay away from my children and more importantly my Wife" he said coldly.

Jane furrowed her brows confused as to where this was coming from. "Excuse me"

"You heard me Jane. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at my wife "

" You're crazy Ian. You don't know what you're talking about."

Ian began to get angry. " Don't even try to deny it Jane. I know all about your lifestyle choice and Maura is not a part of that world. She never will be."

Jane thought for a minute about what Ian was saying. She knew for a fact that she had never come out to anyone. So at this point it was all speculation on his part.

"I've come to make the final payment. Maura and I have decided to triple the original number we had agreed on. "

Jane swallowed hard. Triple...that was a hell of a lot of money but she could tell there was more to this.

" However there is a condition, and that is that you stay away from our family. Absolutely no contact with My wife or children. If there is any form of contact whatsoever, if you breach the contract, I will sue you for every penny Jane and trust me we have the money to keep you in court until you are old and gray "

Jane thought for a moment. She was shocked at what was spewing out of this bastards mouth " And how does Maura feel about that?" She asked

Ian placed the revised contract down on the bed beside Jane. " See for yourself. Its all there in writing and signed by Maura. In fact, it was her idea Jane."

Jane read through the contract , she couldn't believe her eyes. It was all there in writing. Everything that Ian said was true. "I don't believe it"

" Believe it Jane...she hasn't come to see you for a reason. She sent me instead. It's in your best interest to sign the papers Jane. Collect your money and move on with your life and let us move on with ours. Your services are no longer required"

Jane took a moment to think about it. It was true, all of it. Maura had not come to see her. Had not tried to contact her at all. she looked down again at the papers and at Maura's signature. She should have known better, how could she have been so blind. Fighting back the tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, Jane reached for the pen by her side and signed on the dotted line.

" Here, Now get the fuck out of my room you son of a bitch" she spat

Ian grabbed the papers from Jane " With pleasure Jane. Have a nice life." with that he happily made his exit.

Jane broke down and sobbed. How could she get Maura all wrong. How could she have let herself fall for a married straight woman. She wiped her tears, that was enough. She was done crying. Maura didn't want anything to do with her anymore then so be it. The emotion that was at the forefront at the moment was anger. She reached for the button and called for the Nurse.

Meanwhile down the hall Ian was waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened up he found Maura there smiling.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" She asked.

" I just wanted to check on Jane to see how she's doing" he said.

"Oh me too. Let's go together" she stepped out of the elevator.

" I just came from her room but she is fast asleep darling. You can try again later. How are the children" he changed the subject.

She shrugged her shoulders content with his suggestion . "They are doing better and better with every passing moment. " She said smiling.

"That's because they have your genes" he placed his arm around her shoulder as they reentered the elevator to take them back up to their children.

Back in Jane's room she had instructed the nurses that she wanted to change rooms and left strict instructions that she did not want any visitors other than her immediate family. She didn't want another visit from Sir Douchebag. These next two days couldn't go fast enough for her. She just wanted to get out of there and get on with her life. She turned the note pad back over and began filling the pages with all her rage. 

A/N. Runs ducts and hides from all the shoes that are being tossed at me right now.  
>Please don't hate me!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. I just want to thank you all for the reviews. I honestly can't believe the response this has gotten. To me, if you can create a reaction or emotion to a piece of Fiction then you are succeeding. **

**I just want to respond to the Guest reviewer who said that the last Chapter ruined the story because "Maura is so out of character " for signing a contract without reading it. Forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't the whole premise of Rizzles fan fiction about being "out of character". I'm pretty sure that its not is Maura's character to have her face between Jane's legs either but I'm sure no one will complain when that happens. I completely respect your opinion and would never censor any Reviews unless they were completely inappropriate of course. I'm sorry for "ruining" the story for you but hey, you won't be reading this cause you would have stopped at Chapter 18 right... ;) **

**Ok I'm done rambling. Here is another Chapter. Hopefully I won't Ruin it for anyone else. Nice little surprise for you at the end. Then I will crawl back under my rock! **

**Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 19 **

He didn't know how he did it, but Ian managed to keep Maura away from Jane. It wasn't that hard, she was so preoccupied with her babies and making sure they were ok and getting stronger so they could finally take them home. It broke her heart to see them so tiny and helpless. Abigale was doing much better than Benjamin. The poor little guy was having a rough start but at least he had an amazing mother that was there and barely left his side. Maura had left the hospital a couple of times since her children were born. She had come prepared with her clothing and had paid extra for a private room with a private bathroom and would only go home to shower and come right back. By the fourth day on her way back in she decided that she would stop off to see Jane. She couldn't believe that she had gone this long without seeing her but every time she tried she was either sleeping or she would find her room empty. She walked in to Jane's room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry. I think I have the wrong room" She said slightly embarrassed

The young woman nodded " Its ok. Are you looking for someone in particular" she asked.

"Just my friend Jane. I could swear she was in this room "

"I hate to pry but is your name Maura?"

Maura was confused as to whether or not she knew this woman. " Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other. "

" No we don't. But I think this is for you. I found it on the window ledge"

She handed Maura a note pad. Maura looked down and recognized Jane's writing right away.

' I'm SO done. I want nothing to do with Maura or her douchebag of a husband anymore. I'm going to take my money and run and finally move on with my life. Good Riddens Doctor..'

Maura looked down at it confused.

"Are you ok? " The woman asked. " I'm sorry but I couldn't help but read it."

"I...I don't understand."

"From that letter, seems all this Jane person cared about was the Money"

Maura looked back to the woman still clearly shocked at what she had read. " Huh! "

" This Jane woman,whoever she is, all she cared about was the money." She repeated.

"She was our surrogate mother. " Maura said as she stared back down at the note pad.

" Ahhhh, that explains the money part. Consider yourself lucky if you ask me. Keeping her around could get messy. "

Maura thanked the woman and left the room and walked directly over to the Nurses station. "Excuse me, I'm Dr Maura Faulkner I'm looking for my surrogate Jane Rizzoli, do you know where she is "

"Yes, Miss Rizzoli requested to be moved and she also requested that no visitors other than her immediate family be permitted to see her."

"There must be some kind of mistake. " Maura said adamant that the Nurse was wrong.

"I'm afraid not Dr. Faulkner. Miss Rizzoli was very clear. Beside's she was released earlier this morning. "

Maura looked at the middle aged woman in shock and walked away. Her thoughts were all over the place. How could Jane leave without saying goodbye to her or the babies for that matter. She was baffled at this. Before she knew it she was walking into her children's room. Ian was standing next to his son just watching him. He turned towards Maura once he heard her footsteps and saw the look on her face.

"Maura, what's happened?" He asked.

Maura took a moment and looked up at him. " I just came from Jane's room, she's gone".

Ian smiled inwardly. " Oh, is she"

"Yes, I can't believe she would leave without saying goodbye. I guess I'm a little bit surprised. Maybe I should call her to make sure she's ok. I haven't seen her since the children were born. Everytime I would try to visit she was either asleep or not there. I feel terrible " she looked up to Ian for support.

" You have no reason to darling. You were tending to your children. " He paused for a moment. " I didn't want to tell you this as I didn't want to upset you but the other day when you saw me come from the direction of Jane's room, I may have fibbed a little" Maura raised her brow as Ian continued. " Jane wasn't asleep, I got as far as the door when I stopped as I heard voices. I assume she was talking to a family member but I did hear her say that all she wanted now was to collect her money and that she wanted nothing to do with you or I or the children. She made it very clear to whomever she was speaking to that she was glad this was all over and she could move on"

Maura closed her eyes tight fighting back the tears. " That would explain this." She handed Ian the note pad and he quickly scanned it. He thought to himself, this could not have gone any better if he planted this note himself. "According to the nurse, she had asked to change rooms and requested that no visitors other than her immediate family be allowed to see her " she continued.

Ian took a moment for his internal happy dance to end. " I'm sorry Maura. I know you liked Jane, but this just proves what her intentions were, to fill her bank account. She got exactly what she wanted. Perhaps its for the best. We can now concentrate on raising our family. " He said.

They were both pulled away from the soft cries coming from their daughter.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Ian smiled.

Maura was immediately by Abigale's side. She smiled down at her beautiful daughter.

"Perhaps it is" she stroked her back as she motioned for the Nurse.

Jane was laying in her childhood twin bed that was now in the living room. It was set up beside the couch facing the TV. Propped up with pillows Jane was flipping through the channels. She had been home for a couple of days now and was growing tired of lounging around but she knew she had to recover. She was grateful to her Father for doing this. She may have gone crazy up in her room. She had been relatively quite since shed been home. Her thoughts were on Maura and the woman she thought she knew. She felt betrayed and used.

Frank was sitting in his lazy boy nursing a beer as he studied his daughter. It was Sunday afternoon and like every Sunday Frank was home with his family while Angela was busy in the kitchen making them lunch.

Jane settled on Bruce Willis running barefoot over broken Glass in Die Hard.

" I can watch this movie a thousand times" she said.

" Yeah, it's one of his classics" Frank added "you gonna change it when the game starts right"

"Course pop. You know I wouldn't miss a Red Socks game"

They sat silently for a few minutes. Frank broke the silence when the commercial came on " So how you feeling Janie?"

"All right. Everything's still a little sore but its getting better" she said.

" I didn't mean that. I know your body will heal, but how about your head. "

Jane took a breath. Her and Frank always had an understanding. A certain way to speak to each other without getting all mushy.

"My heads ok too. I'm working through it " she said keeping it brief.

Frank nodded. " You know Janie, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you better than anyone and I know something big is eating ya"

Jane turned to her father. " They tripled the money pop "

Frank's eyes popped. " Shit Janie, that's a lot of money. Nearly half a mil" he said

" I know, and actually with medical expenses it's $535,000 to be exact." She said " of course there was a catch" she added.

" I figured as much" Frank said. " What's this catch" he asked

" The catch is that I am to have Zero contact with Maura her Husband or the kids and if I do, then they can revoke the money and sue my ass off " she said flatly.

Frank absorbed her words. " She said that, the Doctor?"

" Nope, she sent her douchebag husband to deliver the news instead. Real class act huh Pop. She put it all in writing and signed it. "

" Maybe its for the best Janie"

Jane looked at her father. " I feel used and cheap pop. All I want to do is go over there and give them a piece of my mind. To hell with the money. I don't even care anymore Pop. Its beyond money now. Now its personal."

"Get your head out of your ass Janie" Frank sat up. " What did you think was going to happen, you were all gonna become best friends and spend the holidays together. That's what people with money do, they use people like us, its in their nature." He paused and looked down at the bottle in he hands. "Think of all the good you can do with that money."

Jane took a moment to really look to her father. She could tell he wasn't telling her something.

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. " Janie, sweetheart, your mother and I didn't want to tell you this when you were pregnant. We didn't want to upset you but" he paused trying to find the right words.

"What is it Pop?" She asked concerned. Now sitting up she faced her dad.

" Your mother forced me to have a physical a couple of months ago and well, I got some test results back" another pause as Jane took a breath. " I'm sick Janie, I have cancer"

Over the next couple of weeks as Jane got stronger, she had more time to think, rationally. Her family needed her now more than ever. She had to put her own feelings aside for now. She thought a lot about Maura and how deep down, she still loved her. The more she thought about it the more she understood that the blonde was protecting her family. She held no resentment for the Maura, after all resentment was like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. She realized that fate brought her to Maura and somehow helped her to prepare to stand by her family and watch her Hero fight this illness. The money she had hated, had almost thrown back in that sorry excuse of a human beings face, would now be used to help the people she loved the most in any way it could.

Weeks past and she slowly began a very light exercise schedule. She had long since written her Final exams and had past with flying colors. She had been spending a lot of time at her parents house and was barely home. She had accompanied her father to a few appointments to get a better understanding of what he was up against. Prostate cancer was what Frank had. The prognosis seemed promising and with proper treatment the Doctors seemed to think Frank had a good shot.

Jane wanted her parents to use the money to pay for medical expenses. Frank insisted that the very expensive Insurance he had been paying for for years would cover most of the costs. Instead, she chose to use it to help Frankie pay for school and pay off her Families small mortgage that they still had on her childhood home. One less thing they had to worry about. She had plenty of money left over.

A couple of months later saw Jane moving into her new apartment. She wanted to move a little closer to home in case they needed her and she just plain wanted a bit more space. A two bedroom apartment definitely had more.

It was late August and Jane had just had a great workout at the local gym. She was feeling good and strong. One would never know that just 3 months ago she gave birth to twins. She still had a long way to go but was moving in the right direction. She often wondered about the twins and how they were. Her thoughts wouldn't stay long simply because she wouldn't allow them to. She was moving forward not backwards. Jane was gearing up to start her second and final year in College to complete her Criminal Justice degree.

It was a Sunday night and for a change Frankie, Tommy and Jane went down to the local Pub to watch the Red Sox game. They were is a wild card race to make the playoffs and it was much more exciting to be at the Bar even though Tommy was still underage and couldn't Drink.

" So Janie, you ready for school?" Frankie asked

" Yeah, I'm real excited. How about you, you still insisting on studying Global Business?"

"Yeah I love it. It's so interesting and I'm pumped about the possibility of traveling " he said.

"Who you kiding, you can't even make it 3 days without your 'mommy'" Tommy teased.

"Shut up Tommy, look who's talkin."

" Oh please Frankie. Hope that umbilical cord reaches Hong Kong or whatever foreign Country you end up in" he said laughing.

Jane had Joined in the laughter before she was glared at by the younger middle Rizzoli.

" I wouldn't laugh Janie, how's that Lasagna Ma made for you?"

"Hey she wants to feed me and make sure I eat. Who am I to argue. " She said in defence. After a brief moment she placed her hand on Frankie's shoulder. "It's ok little brother, enjoy it cause soon you'll be out in real world wearing your big boy underpants. You know, the Ninja Turtle ones" Jane and Tommy burst out laughing.

Feeling sorry for her sulking brother she decided on a truce. "Ok, ok you big baby. I tell ya what, next round is on me" she said.

"Better be Money bags. I'll take an import, its more expensive" he said smirking at her.

"Me too Janie" Tommy added.

" You got it little brother, one import coming up, and a soda for you" she glared at Tommy. "Be right back"

Jane strolled over to the crowded bar and slithered her way through to find a spot. She felt good, she hadn't felt this way in a while.

"I'll take a Carona a Blue Moon and a Coke please" she asked.

She looked up at the TV over the Bar but could sense eyes on her before she heard her name being called.

"Jane, Jane Rizzoli! Is that you" she looked over to where the male voice with the British accent was coming from.

Her eyes widened. "Casey...Casey Jones!"

A/N...Dan...dan...daaaaa!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review. I appreciate them all. Even the ones who were really pissed at Casey showing up. You'll see that he is harmless.**

**I am struggling with giving you all what you want, which would mean drastically changing the story from how I intended it to play out OR staying true to myself and telling the story the way I envisioned it...I haven't decided yet but the next chapter would dictate that. **

**Thank you all...here we go!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 20**

A full year has passed and Angela Rizzoli is over the moon with happiness. Jane and Casey were coming over to make a big announcement today. Casey had moved in with Jane just two months after they had seen each other in that Pub. Casey was back home on medical leave with a broken leg and he and Jane had quickly picked up where they had left off in their senior year and had become inseparable. There was no denying that they had a special connection and completely understood each other. The Rizzoli clan had quickly adopted Casey into the family as both his parents had passed away a few years ago. He threw himself into the military to cope with the loss but a roadside bomb saw him sidelined for a while. He was very fortunate as it could have easily cost him his life.

Over the past year Jane had gotten her degree in criminal justice and was preparing for the Academy which she would be off to the following week. Frank was continuing to fight the cancer and the prognosis looked good. Tommy was heavily involved in the family business which was a great relief and help to Frank. Tommy even went as far as to get certified and was shaping into a fine young adult. Frankie was still deep in the depths of Academia and studying to get his Business degree. Angela, the Matriarch of the family was there making sure everyone was taking care of themselves and always had a full stomach.

Jane kept to the contract and had not had any contact with Maura or the twins. There wasn't a day that went on that she didn't think of the Blonde beauty and how she was doing. She wondered what the twins looked like and hope they looked like their mother.  
>Above all, she wished she was happy.<p>

Jane finally came out of her bedroom and found Casey pacing the living room.

"Will you cut it out, you're going to wear a hole out in the rug" she said as she began to put her boots on.

" I'm sorry Jane, I'm just nervous. This is a big announcement and I don't want to screw it up."

Jane walked over to him and placed both hands on his cheeks. " Your not gonna screw it up. We're in this together. " She gave him a warm hug. " Come on, let's go. I'm sure Ma is anxiously awaiting us with a feast fit for a king..and queen" she smiled.

Not one to disappoint, the dining room table was quite a sight. From Antipasto, to home made pizza to tiny Rice Balls, and that was just tha appetizers. There was Baked Ziti and Chicken Parm in the oven along with an array of side dishes.

"Frank, open that wine up so the bottle breathes. " Angela ordered. She was on a mission to make everything perfect.

" Seriously Ang, who the hell drinks Wine anyway. " Frank said as he struggled to uncork the bottle of Masi.

"Its a special occasion Frank. They have an announcement to make. Wine is fancy, so just shush and open the bottle already"

Frank shook his head at his high strung wife. "Don't you dare touch that young man" she yelled and she saw Tommy approach from the corner of her eye.

"Come on Ma, I'm starvin. Just one " he reached for a rice ball when his hand was quickly slapped away.

" Not until your sister gets here. Now go away".

" Oh look, they're here" he pointed towards the door and Angela quickly turned around smiling only to find nobody there. She turned back to see Tommy bolting off, rice ball in hand. Angela shook her head just as the front door really did open.

They were all seated having a wonderful Sunday dinner. Angela had noticed that Jane and Casey kept stealing glances at each other all night. She was bursting with anticipation, but she would have to wait until desert.

"Angela this Tiramisu is so delicious. You must give me the recipe so I can try it out for my...for Jane". Casey said.

Angela beamed at that. She was so happy that Jane had found someone like him. "Of course Charles, I will be happy to give it to you. It was my Nonna's recipe".

There was a comfortable silence when she noticed Jane place her hand on top of Casey's.

"Ma, Pop, Frankie Tommy, as you all know Casey and I have an something to tell you. Casey and I are ... "

Angela smiled brightly and sat up straight to give them her full attention. She couldn't wait for this moment. She had visions of Wedding cakes and white dresses and could here Wedding bells.

Jane gave a comforting nod to Casey and squeezed his hand and both simultaneously spoke. "Gay!"

"WHAT!" Angela's jaw dropped , Frankie spit out his coffee, Frank had a little smirk on his face and Tommy was laughing hysterically. 

-

The Isles foundation was hosting a charity event for a Children's Hospital in NYC and Maura and the twins had made the trip to the Big Apple. Ian was once again out of the country on business. The venue was set up like a carnival for all the kids. Richard Isles was in his glory as he and Constance proudly showed off their beautiful grandkids to all the Socialite friends. Now at 15 months old the twins were getting into everything and were very mobile. Maura had taken a 6 month leave from the Coroners office to be home with her newborns. She had since finished her residency and was now a Forensic Pathologist. She had everything she wanted, her Dream job, two. gorgeous and healthy children and a beautiful home. What more could she ask for. She continued to ask herself the same question over and over 'if she had all those things, then why was she so unhappy'.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter calling out to her happily as she ran away from her Grandfather who was chasing her "Mamamamama!" She ran to her mothers opens arms.

"Hello my Angel. Did you have fun with Grandpa?" She lifted Abigale up and the little blonde beauty gave her mother a sloppy wet kiss. Those were always Maura's favorite's.

"Mama da cowns" the little girl pointed.

"Yes those are Clowns Abigale. Did you like the clowns?"

The toddler simply nodded and began to play with Maura's necklace. "B..B..Benamin cared da cowns".

" Is he , is Abigale scared of the clowns" Maura asked

"No, siwwy Mama, Abiga wike da cowns"

Just then she noticed Constance walking with Benjamin holding onto her for dear life. "Maura darling, I think Benjamin is terrified of the clowns" she stated the obvious.

"Can you blame the poor boy, they are a little scary" Richard added.

"You're not helping dear" Constance warned.

Richard looked at his grandson " Come on Benjamin, Grandpa will take you to get some cotton candy. Would you like that?" The boy nodded. And squirmed for his grandmother to set him down.

"I con too Ganpa" Abigale was quick to follow.

Maura stood by smiling as she watched her father grab hold of her children's tiny hands  
>and walk off.<p>

"Not too much Candy Daddy" she hollered while they were still within earshot.

"I'll go with them darling and make sure he doesn't go overboard. You know how he like to spoil them"

"Thank you mother"

Maura was left alone for a brief moment before she was approached by an old colleague of hers.

"Maura, thank you so much for the invitation. My son and my grandkids are having a wonderful time and for a great cause no less"

"Dr. Sommers, I'm so happy you could make it. How are you doing?" Maura asked Politely  
>"I heard that you were thinking of retiring. Tell me it isn't true?"<p>

" Yes, I'm afraid so. I love my work but its time. I'm not getting any younger. Margaret is very happy that we will be spending more time together"

" Well when the retirement is your idea and your hand wasn't forced then it makes it easier."

"Maura, I'm retiring in 6 months, and I have put in a recommendation for you to replace me"

"Me!" Maura was surprised. "Dr. Sommers that is such an honor, but I don't know. I am very Happy in my current position."

"I understand Maura. All I ask is that you consider it. The ME's office would be lucky to have someone as brilliant as you." He added.

A blush rose to Maura's cheeks." That's very kind of you Phil. I will give it some serious consideration. Thank you"

Maura was left alone as the man returned to his family. A job offer was not something she would have imagined for herself right now. She went to search for her children who she was sure would be on a sugar high by now.

Maura was preparing her children for the ride back to their hotel. She was fastening the very tired toddlers in to the double stroller when an old friend of the Faulkner's approached her.

"Maura, its so lovely to see you. " The man said.

"Hello Mr. Thornton, its lovely to see you as well." Maura replied politely.

" I see you have your hands full here. Congratulations , your children are beautiful."

"Thank you, they are a real blessing to both Ian and I" she said

"Speaking of the lad, where is he? I have not seen that boy since I ran into him in the South of France"

" He is out of the Country right now curatting a show in Madrid" Maura paused " I'm sorry did you say the South of France?" She asked

"Yes, I was watching a football match in a small Cafe when to my surprise in walked Ian. It was about two years ago and I remember Ian being rather excited about a new Yacht he had acquired. He said he was going to set sail on an Expedition for 3 months. Its a pity you couldn't join him, he did say you were under the weather and now I see why" he pointed to the children.

Maura didn't feel the need to inform the man that the twins were born by way of a surrogate. She thought back, Ian hasn't been to the South of France in recent years. He had told Maura that he was having the Yacht stored until he had the time to use it.  
>A light bulb suddenly went off, he was supposed to be in Africa for 3 months. Had he lied to her.<p>

"Are you alright Maura?" The man asked as he saw the expression on the blondes face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you" Maura paused "I was just thinking that it is a pity I couldn't join Ian on that trip and had to send him off alone."

" Well, I doubt he was alone. He had an entourage of people with him. From his assistant to a number of other colleagues as he introduced them. I imagine their Expedition went well?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Went very well"

"Wonderful, well you must say hello to him from me. Enjoy the rest of the evening Maura" the man said.

"I will definitely tell him that I had the pleasure of your company this evening".  
>Maura smiled as the kind gentleman walked away.<p>

A number of different thoughts were swimming through her mind right now. Thoughts that she could not deal with at the moment due to her two very tired and cranky children.

She made her way back to the hotel in a trance, not really sure how she had gotten there. Her parents had a suite across the hall and were in close contact with Maura and the children. Maura put the kids to bed and started to recount things in her mind. She thought back to the early years in her marriage and to how many times Ian had actually been away on Business and for how long. His trips were never shorter than a week the longest being his trip to Africa when they found out Jane was pregnant. She knew for a fact that Ian had not been to the South of France because he complained on multiple occasions that he had not been on the Yacht yet and had to have it stored.

Her mind was swimming and she was frustrated that she couldn't do more from her location. She would take care of this when she returned home.

A couple of days later Maura had put the children down for a nap and found herself in Ian's study. He wasn't due back from Spain for another 2 weeks so this gave Maura plenty of time to search for what she was looking for. She went through all his old documents from past travel plans and his current travel plans. He had told her he was in Madrid for 3 weeks for an Art opening, but from his itinerary, it shows that he was only in Madrid for a few days then he was off to the South of France.

"On his Boat no doubt" Maura mumbled to herself.

She knew what she had to do. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Pumpkin. do you miss us already" her Father answered happily

"Daddy.." Maura said with a shaky voice

"What is it Darling? Are you ok?"

"Daddy...I need you" was all she said.

Maura told her father everything she had discovered about Ian. He listened and tried to remain calm. It was no secret how he felt about his son-in-law. He reassured Maura that he would handle it.

"Don't worry Pumpkin, Daddy will handle it. When is he due back?"

" In 2 weeks. What are you going to do" she asked

"Research. You don't worry about a thing. Do you trust me?" He asked his daughter

"Of course I do Daddy"

" Ok, here is what you are going to do"

Richard proceeded to give Maura instructions on what to do next. There wasn't too much time before Ian returned so they needed to work fast. He was not going to let that scumbag hurt his daughter anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N. Thank you all so much for your kind words. They are much appreciated. Thank you all for your support. I'm going to stick to telling the story my way.  
>To the guest reviewer who said I was "lame" and that I ruined the story, I'm sorry you feel that way but I've been called much worse.<br>Just cause you guys are so awesome, here is the next chapter.  
>Enjoy..<strong>

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 21  
><strong>

The 2 weeks had passed and Maura had returned home from work and walked in to the sounds of Ian screaming.

Maria, the children's Nanny was standing there with both children attached to each of her legs listening to their father lose his shit.

Maura immediately went to the twins who were now crying.  
>"What in the world is going on in here" she asked<p>

"So sorry Signora Maura, I no see what they do. They make a mess an broke the boat". The older Italian woman spoke in her broken English

Maura peeked her head into Ian's Study and found that a number of his prized possessions on the ground in pieces. She smirked inwardly and turned back to the woman.

"Its ok Maria, can you please take the children to the park for a little while. I need to speak to my husband. " She asked politely.

"Si Signora Maura" the woman replied

Maura gave each of her children a kiss and sent them off. " Maria , please leave the door unlocked, I'm expecting a visitor"

The woman nodded and was off.

Maura took a deep breath and entered the study. "Ian, do you realize you have frightened the children" she began

"I don't bloody well care Maura, look what those two terror's have done. They have destroyed everything. Can you not find more suitable help to control your children" Ian spat out as he tried to salvage some of his possessions.

Maura's blood was now boiling. " Maria is plenty suitable to care for the children. She has been nothing but loving and caring and exactly what the twins need. And don't you mean OUR children Ian ...oh wait, that's right you wouldn't refer to them as that because all you are to them is nothing but a sperm donor " she was angry now. " Perhaps if you spent more than 5 minutes with them they would understand that your worldly possessions are important to you and should not be touched. But oh, you're too busy off globe trotting, opening galleries in exotic locations. Isn't that right Ian "

Ian now stood upright " I'm not globe trotting. I'm working Maura, you of all people should know how important that is to me."

"More important than your family?" she spat and raised her hand up "don't, I already know the answer to that. The fact is Ian that a lot of things are more important to you. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your pathetic toys. "

Ian was growing angry now. " These are not toys Maura. " He picked up a object from the ground. " This is an ancient Tribal mask that I dug up in Africa. And now its in two pieces" he said angrily.

Maura crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. " Hmm that's funny because that's not what the invoice said. " Ian quickly looked up. " $74.99 Amazon. Its great that they could ship it to you at your office while you were 'IN AFRICA' ." She had a smug look on her face and Ian was going to blow.  
>" Did your assistant sign for it" she added.<p>

Ian's face went red. He slammed what was left of the Mask to the ground and walked right up to Maura. She didn't budge, didn't move an inch. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Mr Thornton say's hello by the way. Imagine his surprise when he saw his old mates son stroll into the cafe he was sitting at. How many women were there Ian? A couple dozen over the years. Did they satisfy you...you are so pathetic Ian... You disgust me " she added the final blow.

He went to speak but was stopped by a voice from the entry way.  
>"I would be very careful about the next words that come out of your mouth"<p>

Maura turned at her Father voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ian said.

"What I should have done a long time ago"  
>Richard walked over to his daughter making sure every step he took he heard the crunching of glass beneath him. He was sure to step on anything salvageable that was in his path. This only infuriated Ian more.<p>

He kissed Maura's cheek. "Hello pumpkin" he said smiling

"Hi daddy"

" This is none of your Business Richard. This is between Maura and I"

" That's where your wrong old boy, this is VERY much my business. You should be thanking me Faulkner"

"Oh really, and why is that"

" Because you will never have the feeling of heartache when your daughter calls you crying because of what a man did to her. "

Ian scrunched up his brows confused as Richard continued.

" And the reason you won't be heartbroken is because there won't be anyone calling you Daddy. At least not my granddaughter, or grandson for that matter. You should also thank me because you will have been spared the heartache of knowing what it feels like to have your children hate you. Do you know why that is". he paused not giving Ian a chance to speak. " because they won't know who you are" he smiled brightly

" You are crazy old man. Those are my children"

" That is total Bullshit". Ian stepped back. Maura never cursed. " Admit it Ian, you never wanted those kids. You never wanted a family. I just can't believe it took me this long to see it. All you care about is yourself."

" No matter what you think Maura I'm still their Father" he said

This enraged her. " FATHER! Is that what you think you are. You're not a Father, a Father spends time with his kids. He teaches them right from wrong. He reads to them, plays with them. He loves them unconditionally and doesn't go insane when they break a few things. A Father tucks his kids in at night and kisses their hurt away. A father thinks about his kids while he is away and can't wait to get back home to see him not extend his trips longer for no apparent reason. So see Ian, you're not a Father... you're barely a MAN." The last words stung. "Just tell me why! Why did you agree to have them if you didn't want them. Why Ian. Why?"

" I needed something to keep you occupied. First it was your studies, that seemed to work. You were always busy and with that winding down I needed something else to keep you occupied so you wouldn't wonder or care about where I was or who I was with." He said.

"You son of a bitch" she said as she slapped him across the face.

He laughed at her.

Richard had seen and heard enough. "Its time for you to leave Ian"

" I'm not going anywhere. This is my house , that's my wife and those are my kids. "

Richard stepped right into Ian's face, nose to nose . " Do you know who you're talking to Faulkner? Have you forgotten who I am? Let's not forget that your family has what it has because of Phillip Isles, MY father. Your family was nothing so be very VERY careful on how you choose to handle this because I will RUIN you and you will be left with nothing but the clothes on your back and the wonder of how it all went so terribly wrong."

Ian stepped back from his Father in law. If there was one thing he knew in all the years that he's known Richard was that he was a very powerful man and his word, was Gold.

"You can't expect me to just walk away" he said.

" You already have Ian, A long time ago. I don't think you were ever really here" Maura answered.

"What do you want" he asked

"I want you to give up your parental rights. Walk away and don't look back"

"What! I'm not doing that Maura"

" Make it easy on yourself Ian. You didn't want a family, so don't pretend like you want to fight for one now. If you even have an ounce of love for those kids at all, then you'll leave before they remember who you are and have to suffer the disappointment, or feel like its their fault that you are never around. " Maura said.

" You can either leave with something now, or with nothing later. You choose Faulkner"

Ian looked between Father and daughter and began walking out the door. "I'll be back for my things" he said.

"No need, they're already packed." Maura said " oh and Ian, one more thing, MY children didn't break your toys...I did" she looked him straight in the eye.

Ian clenched his jaw and walked out of the room and out of the house.

When Maura heard the door slam shut she finally turned to her Father and began to sob.

"Shhh, its ok Pumpkin, he will never hurt you again. I promise you that".

And just like that, In her Father, she shall trust.

In the coming weeks Maura had gone through hell emotionally. Richard had stayed to make sure she was ok and Constance had joined them a few days later. She struggled with the guilt of what she had asked Ian to do in giving up his parental rights. Richard knew his Daughter would feel guilty, so every time she expressed it he would remind her of what Ian had done. Of his infidelity over the years. He even had some photos of Ian with who Maura recognized as his assistant prancing around half naked on his Yacht. Then, the ultimate reminder, the ultimate reassurance that she had made the right decision was simply how little to no fight Ian put up. He was more concerned about what he got in the settlement. That was proof enough to her that he never wanted her or their children and that was a hard pill to swallow. But then she looked at her two miracles, they would be a constant reminder of the only right thing that Ian ever did.

All of the reminders of him were gone now. It was sad that the kids didn't even notice he was gone. He had maybe spent a total of 4 months with then in their young lives. They would never remember him and Maura would have to think hard about what she would want them to know in the future. For now, she needed to concentrate on moving forward. On being the best Mother and Father she could for her children. There was not a doubt in her mind that she could do it.

Jane had to live with the backlash of her and Casey's announcement. She hadn't spoken to her mother in two weeks. To say Angela was shocked was an understatement. She was oh so close to getting her Daughter married. That was her dream, wasn't it every mothers. Not only that, but never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Casey was Gay. He didn't fit the profile, but then again there was her Daughter right in front of her this whole time and she was completely blind. The only one who had any sense in that house was Frank.

"Ang, its not the end of the world" he tried to reason with his stubborn wife.

"Frank, do you understand ! Your daughter is gay."

"Yeah so!"

"She's never bringin home a son in law for you to watch football with"

" I don't need a son in law. I have Frankie and Tommy, and hell Janie knows more about football than those two knuckleheads combined"

"How are you ok with this" she asked. "It goes against everything the church says Frank"

" Don't talk to me about the church Ang. I aint going there. The church teaches you about family, and Love. Isn't that enough"

Angela shook her head. They had been at it for weeks. " You can't disown her Ang, I won't allow that to happen. She is still our little girl"

"I'm not going to disown her Frank. I just don't know if its something I can get used to. Maybe it's a phase, yeah that's it! It's a phase... She will come around".

"It aint a phase Ang..don't get your hopes up. "

"How could she do this to me" she said.

Frank put his arm around his wife. " She didn't do this to you Ang, she did this FOR herself. "

Angela stayed quiet and thought about Franks words. How was her husband so calm with all of this.

"Besides, maybe one day she'll bring home a girly girl and you can dress her up like a doll. " He laughed.

"You think" she said

Frank shrugged his shoulders. " Hey, I'm just grateful that no man is ever gonna touch my little girl " they both chuckled. "Call her Ang, invite her to Sunday Dinner. "

Angela nodded and left the room to go call her Daughter and invite her and her Gay boyfriend for dinner.

Months had past and although Angela wasn't thrilled with Jane's lifestyle she tolerated it. She laid back and didn't give her any grief. Jane was extremely thankful for that and promised she would never do anything disrespectful in her parents presence.

Casey was still trying to lay low. Being openly Gay and in the Military wasn't something he was ready for. He was happy he and Jane had this understanding. They always had. When they met up again they spent hours and hours catching up. Casey told Jane about all the hardships he's had over the years and she immediately felt for him. That's why she offered him the 2nd bedroom in her apartment. They were the best roommates, Casey loved to cook and clean and Jane loved to eat , she had it good.

It was Jane's first weekend home from the. Academy in a while and her and Casey were planning on hitting a Gay Bar. She was in the mood to go out and let loose a little.

"Casey if you don't hurry up I am going to kick your ass" she yelled at him through the bathroom door. " I don't get it , I got all this Money and I'm sharing a bathroom with you" she added shaking her head.

"Oh be quiet Jane. You love having me around. This apartment would be empty without me. Besides, it's not my fault that with a family full of Plumbers no one has repaired your shower yet. "

Jane growled. " Just hurry up Casey"

A minute later the bathroom door opened and out walked Casey sopping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist with a cloud of steam behind him.

"Finally! There better be hot water or I'm setting you up with a straight guy".

Just as Jane closed the bathroom door they heard a knock at the door.

"Do me a favor and get the door. Maybe its the cute UPS guy" she said.

He smiled at the thought and went to answer the door in his towel.

Unless the UPS guy was about 5'5 with long honey blonde hair, hazel eyes and looked stunning in a wrap dress then this definitely wasn't him.

"Um Hi.." He smiled and wiped his dripping forehead and tightened the towel. "Can I help you"

Maura stood there shocked. "I must have the wrong apartment. " She said.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Jane, Jane Rizzoli, I was told she lived here. But I can see that I'm wrong. Sorry to have disturbed you"

"No, you got the right place. Jane's just in the shower. We were just getting ready to go out. Would you like to come in"

"Uh..." Maura stood there in shock as the realization hit her. " No, its ok. I'll come back another time"

She quickly ran off without a word.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name" he yelled after her

Maura didn't turn back. She just kept running. Out the door and right into the awaiting car.

"Take me home James" she told the driver. She stared out the window through blurry eyes.

When she hired someone to find Jane, she was surprised that they found her so quickly. She had moved to a nicer part of town. She just never thought that she would have been met with that. Jane had clearly moved on. Just like she had written on that note pad all those months ago. There was nothing left here for Maura. She needed to get away from the reminders, she needed to escape.

When she got home she made the most important call of her life

"Hello Phil, it's Maura how are you? I hope I'm not disturbing you but if the job offer is still open I'd love to accept. The west Coast is just what we need"

-

**A/N. And there we have it folks...rock bottom. There is only one way to go from here. UP! ;). **

**When I came up with this idea, I knew from the very start that there would be a time skip. How do two people who are obviously in love go a decade without speaking? Well, lies, betrayal, misunderstandings, bad timing...a series of unfortunate events.  
>I think I've accomplished all that.(Geez, I have family members that haven't spoken in 20 years)<br>Next chapter their Journey back to each other begins. I'm sorry if this is not what you all wanted , but it's they way I had planned it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N. Thank you all for you kind words. They are much appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 22. **

Jane was kneeling on the grass squinting from the sunlight. It was a beautiful sunny day and she was having a moment with her Pop.

" The new Logo looks great Pop. Tommy had it painted on the Van. You should see it, Its awesome. " She paused. "Oh , and Frankie finally caved and admitted he hates Global Business. He said he can't stand being away from home. Who would have thought a Rizzoli wanting to come back. Its funny ain't it Pop. Anyways he said he wants to be cop. Go figure! Ma's having a shit fit that he's joining the academy" Jane picked at a blade of grass and sat in silence. "I miss you Pop, I miss you Everyday! " She made the sign of the cross, kissed her hand and touched the smiling picture of her Father that adorned his tombstone. "I'll see you next month".

She stood and made her way back to her squad car. She felt her hip vibrate and quickly answered.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane where are you? Cav is looking for you."

"On my way Frost. Be there in 15..5 if I put the lights on" she laughed and hung up.

Frank Rizzoli had passed away peacefully, with his kids and wife by his side. His prognosis was looking good and he was in the clear. The Doctors had said he had beat the Cancer and was given the 5 year all clear. So when he collapsed a year later while he was mowing the lawn and the Doctors said he had phenomena, they were almost relieved it wasn't because of the Cancer. A few months past and Angela noticed that he was always out of breath, even from something as simple as tying his shoes. She made sure he got checked out and that's when they found the spots on his lungs. It was inoperable, and it didn't look good at all. When given the option for Chemo, Frank simply asked if it would cure him. The Doctors told him chemo would simply prolong the inevitable and maybe add 2-3 months to his life. Frank declined for the simple fact that he didn't want his family to see him suffer through that, he did it for them and opted for radiation Doctors gave him 7 months. He lasted 7 months and 2 days. That, was 5 years ago.

Angela was heartbroken and so were his children. He was a great man who left a legacy for his Family. Jane remembers how he always fought for her, no matter what. She thought back to a moment in the hospital near the end.

" Hi Pop. " Jane leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Hi Janie...how's my best girl doing" He said in a weak voice

She wiped a tear. " I'm doing good pop." She said as she held his hand. " I got a letter from Casey today. He sends his love and hopes to see you soon. Once his tour is over"

Frank smiled. " That's nice Janie. I always liked him"

"Yeah so did I. You sure you two weren't pulling my leg and are planning on getting married after all."

Jane turned to her mother " Ma, how many times we gotta go there. Casey is GAY, I am GAY, we are not getting married. Get over it already. Its been years "

"A mother can hope can't she"

Jane was about to respond when she heard her pops voice.

"Enough already. Ang, come over here"

Angela approached the Hospital bed across from Jane and took her husbands other hand.

"Ang, I'm not gonna be around much longer" a tear slid down her Face. " I need you to promise me something"

"Anything Amore" Angela said

Jane smiled at the term of endearment her mother used.

" You have to promise me that you stop this with Jane. Stop trying to change her. Accept her for who she is."

"I do accept her" Angela said.

" Ang, look at me"

Angela looked into her dying husbands eyes

"This is my dying wish, promise me you'll accept Jane and her choice. Embrace it Ang. Life is too short and I want to leave this earth knowing my two best girls will be ok. Promise me you'll never turn your back on her!" He repeated.

Angela wiped her tears away. " I promise Frank, I promise" she looked up to Jane who was sobbing and stroked her face " I promise baby"

Jane shook the memory from her mind as she pulled up in front of BPD.

Jane Rizzoli had swagger. The youngest woman to ever make Detective and at this rate she'd make Sergeant by the time she was Forty. There was no doubt in anyone's mind why Jane was promoted. She graduated at the top of her Academy, had a Criminal Justice Degree, and dedicated her life to being a cop. Whatever task she was given, she handled and exceeded all her superiors expectations. So naturally, when a position became available in the Homicide unit, Jane was the Brass' first choice. That is where she has called home for the past 4 years.

She strolled into the Division One Cafe for her morning chat with her Mother.

"Morning Ma! How you doing" she asked

"Hey Janie, I'm doing ok. You want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, just a coffee. Cav's looking for me" she said.

A smile appeared on Angela's face as she prepared Jane Coffee " How is Sean doing?"

"I don't know Ma. He's Cav...fine I guess" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Will you give him this" Angela placed another cup of coffee in front of Jane. She had drawn a smiley face on the lid.

Jane looked down at it. " Ewwww...no Ma! I refuse to play matchmaker between you and my boss."

"Oh come on Janie. Its just a coffee"

"Don't you think its too soon Ma."

"Janie, its been 4 years. I loved your father with everything I had, and we had 32 years together and 3 wonderful children. But he's gone now, and he's not coming back. When you spend that long with someone and then their gone, a person gets lonely Janie. " She looked into her eyes " I just want a companion. That's all " she said pleasingly.

"Fine! But I get the one with the smiley face" she said

"Thanks honey" Angela kissed her daughters cheek. " Come by for dinner tonight"

"We'll see...love you" and she was out the door.

She walked in the squad room and found that there were many people gathered. She made her way through the crowd.

"Hey Jane, that for me" Frost asked seeing the extra coffee in her hands.

"You wish..." She took a few more steps.

"Hey Leu, my Ma sent this for you"

Sean looked up with a light blush and took the cup from Jane. "Thanks Rizzoli. I'll have to go by and thank Angela later" he smiled as Jane, without knowing was glaring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, listen up. " He began speaking to the group. " As you all know Dr Crouch is retiring at the end of the week and the powers that be have selected a replacement. "

"About time!" Someone heckled from the back."The guy's a Dinosaur" There was a small chuckle throughout the room.

" His replacement is coming to us from San Francisco. Her Name is Dr. Maura Isles. Dr Crouch should be up here any minute to introduce her"

"Maura...sounds like an old Hag" Crowe joked.

Jane just shook her head and turned to Frost. " I knew a Maura once...she wasn't no old hag that's for sure..she was a fox" Jane said smiling at the memory.

"Hey maybe its the same Maura" Frost said

"Nah..her name wasn't Maura Isles, it was Maura Fau...ck...me" Jane's jaw dropped.

Frost furrowed his brows "Say what!"

"Ah Dr Crouch, Dr Isles welcome to BPD. Everyone, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. "

The group collectively said hello and welcome their new ME. Frost saw Jane's face go white.

"Jane..Jane...you ok?" He asked. He looked at where Jane's line of sight was and it clicked

"Same Maura isn't it" she just nodded her head. Maura had not spotted her yet through the small crown.

"I...I gotta get out of here" she stumbled back

"Wait..Jane where you going. Geez Jane, what did you do to her. Must have been bad for you to be acting like this. " Frost said.

" I had her children" she mumbled and left the room.

"This Is Detective Frost and Detective Riz...where did she go?" Sean asked Frost

"Uh, urgent call. She'll be right back" he shook Maura's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Dr Isles" he smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Likewise Detective Frost" Maura smiled.

Sean Proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the Detectives in the room and then her and Dr Crouch went off to their brunch with the Governor.

"Hey Korsak, you seen Jane". Frost asked a short time later.

"No, I thought she was with you" he said.

"When she saw the new ME she freaked out and left. I think they may know each other". He said.

"Really! Well let's go find her. "

They both went in search of Jane. They found her in an Interrogation room that was rarely used. Pacing back and fourth. "So what's the deal with you and the New ME" Korsak asked.

Jane stopped and looked up at her current and ex partner. "It's complicated. " She said as she continued pacing. " I can't be here..I...I..I need to get out of here"

"Jane, relax she's gone. Her, Cav and Crouch went to brunch with the Governor." Frost assured her.

Jane looked up relieved " oh thank god. Just enough time to pack my things"

"What! What the hell are you talking about Jane. You're not going anywhere. "

"You don't understand Frost. I can't be near her. " Jane said Panicking.

"Why not. Is she that good?" Frost asked

She looked at him "what!...oh, no..God Frost get your mind out of the gutter. " She paused not sure if she should tell them. They both stood there waiting. "Ok, you two better sit down for this. "

Jane proceeded to tell them everything. Every detail she could remember. It had been over a decade since she had laid eyes on her. But boy did she still look amazing.

Vince and Frost were surprised once they heard the whole story. They promised to have Jane's back and would figure out a way to deal with this.

Later that afternoon Sean had escorted Maura back to BPD.

"Dr Isles, there is someone I'd like you to meet before you head back down to the Morgue."

"Certainly Lieutenant"

They walked in the Cafe and right up to the Counter where Angela had her back to them.

"Hey Angela, I'd like you to meet our new ME" Angela turned to face them " this is Dr M..."

"Maura!" Angela gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Angela!" Maura looked at her stunned.

"You two know each other!" Sean said " well if you know Angela then you must also know her daughter " Maura looked at Sean " Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Now it was Maura turn to gasp. Her eyes instantly filled. She looked at Angela "She's a Detective? " She smiled " She did it." Angela nodded.

Sean looked back and fourth between both women. " Dr Isles, would you like me to escort you back to the Morgue?" He said sensing maybe the two ladies needed a moment. "No, no I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find my way" She said keeping her eyes on Angela.

Sean excused himself and left them alone.

They booth stood there silent for a moment. Each carefully choosing their words. Maura could see anger in the older woman's eyes.

" Angela , I." Maura began.

Angela stopped her before she had a chance to speak. " No, you don't get to do this. You don't get to care about how my Daughter has been over the past decade. You don't get to just waltz back into her life now. Not after what you did to her "

"Angela, please let me explain"

"NO! , I don't want to hear it "

" I do" They both turned at the voice. "I wanna hear it" Jane said.

Maura turned towards the brunette

"Jane, hi.." Their eyes connected and it was like it was all those years ago. She continued when she saw Jane wasn't interested in small talk. " I think it would be better if we could go somewhere and Talk" she suggested.

" So that's it, you waltz in here and snap your fingers and we're just supposed to concede to your demands" Jane spat out

" Jane, it was just a suggestion. If you want to talk here we can." Maura was willing to do whatever Jane wanted.

Jane thought for a moment. She had 4 pairs of eyes on her waiting for a response.

" Not here, tonight. Are you free tonight." She asked

" I...I..uh have the kids." Maura looked down.

Jane shut her eyes tight at the mention of the kids.

"But, I can get a sitter. Please Jane, there is a lot we need to talk about"

"Fine" With little emotion Jane walked over to the counter and grabbed the note pad where Angela took her orders and a pen. She scribbled down an address and handed it to the Blonde beauty. "Meet me here, 8:30"Maura took the paper and Jane walked away without another word. Maura turned to Angela and wiped a tear away before she too made her silent escape.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N. Thank you to everyone for your reviews follows and fave's. They are very much appreciated. Sorry this one took a little longer. I re-wrote it 3 times and I hope I did it justice. I've just about finished writing Ch 24 and it is extremely long and I'm wondering if I should split it up or if you guys want the long chapter. Would love some feed back. **

**For now, enjoy this one. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 23**

Jane was picking at the label on the bottle of beer she was holding when she saw Maura approach. She took a deep breath to prepare for the conversation they were about to have.

" Hello Jane, may I sit down." the blonde politely asked

Jane motioned to the empty seat. " I ordered you a glass of wine." she said coldly.

Maura picked up on Jane's mood. " Thank you. That was very thoughtful." She slipped into the booth across from Jane and folded her hands on the table.

There was an awkward silence before Maura decided to speak. " So, Detective..that's great Jane. Congratulations. "

Jane nodded showing no emotion as the waitress placed Maura's wine in front of her.

" Before you say anything, do I need to contact a lawyer or something" Jane asked.

" Why would you need a lawyer ?" Maura asked puzzled.

" Because I'm breaching the contract. Remember, the contract you wrote up stating I was not to have any contact with you! "

Maura bowed her head. " Jane, that wasn't me. I had nothing to do with that. In fact, I didn't even know about that until a couple of months ago."

" That's bullshit Maura, and you know it"

Maura jumped at Jane's sudden outburst. " I swear to you Jane, it was all Ian. When he came back from Brazil, he had the idea to triple your fee and he told me he was going to take care of it. He said that he was so grateful for what you were doing for us that it was the very least we could do. He said he would have our lawyer revise it and he did, but then you went into labor and I was in such a panic to get to you and I signed it without reading it. I saw that the Dollar amount had tripled and I signed it. I swear to you Jane I had no knowledge of the other provisions that he added. I was a fool not to read it, but you have to understand, I had no reason not to trust Ian. "

Maura looked to Jane for some kind of reaction. When she found none she continued. " When I was packing our things to move back to Boston, I was going through some old files and stumbled on the contract. That's when I read it and discovered what Ian had done."

" You expect me to believe that Maura. How stupid do you think I am. After what I did for you, you treated me like shit. Like I was nothing. Do you understand the way I felt. I felt like you used me." She paused and shook her head at the memory " I think what hurt the most was that you never came to see me, not once after I had your children. You just walked out of that room with your family and left me. Like I was nothing."

Maura looked down at her hands trying to fight back the tears. " I tried Jane. I came a few times. Every time I did come you were either asleep or the room was empty. " She paused. " Please Jane, you have to believe me. You know that I can't lie"

Jane thought about that. It was true, Maura was incapable of lying. That had to account for something, but why was she having such a hard time with it.

Maura took a moment. "Jane, I came to your hospital room and you were gone. The woman there gave me a note pad that you left behind. I read your note and it was clear that you wanted nothing to do with us. You asked the nurses to change rooms, and instructed them that only immediate family members were permitted to see you "

"Wait, what note. " Jane asked.

" It was on a notepad that was left on the windowsill. It said that you couldn't wait to move on and just wanted collect your money and run"

Jane thought back. " Oh, shit. Maura that wasn't a note to you, that was therapy" she said. " My therapist suggested I write my feelings down. At that moment I had just had a little visit from your lovely Husband telling me to stay away from you and the kids. I was angry." She continued. " He told me it was all your idea , that you sent him and that you got what you wanted and my 'services' were no longer required. "

Maura shook her head fighting back the tears. She had no idea to what lengths Ian went to. " Jane, I'm so sorry he did that to you. I never wanted that. I would never treat you that way. You gave me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. I had nothing but Gratitude for you. "

They were silent for a moment. Jane just shook her head. " I want to believe you Maura, but it all seems so crazy. How could you not know. How can I be so sure that you're not just blaming Ian now because its convenient. You walked out of that delivery room and I never saw you again. "

Maura looked deeply into Jane's chocolate brown eyes."You can believe me because its the truth Jane."

Jane held her gaze for a few seconds. Long enough to have the pain come back. She broke eye contact. " I need time Maura. I know its been almost 12 years but to me, it still feels like it was yesterday. I tried not to be angry with you, I really did. And I think it was working for a little while, but every time I thought of you, and trust me I thought of you a lot, it would just all come back."

Maura's eyes were now glossy. " I understand Jane. I understand that you thought that I turned my back on you. I thought you did the exact same thing to me. I know its going to take some time." She paused. " I wasn't expecting to see you today. I was planning on looking for you and try to make things right. I had no idea what to expect. I guess I'm just happy that you agreed to talk. I get that you're angry, I just wanted a chance to explain so even if you stayed angry at least you'd know the truth." She wiped a stray tear away. " I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I really did care about you Jane. I still do." She took a deep breath. " I had it all Jane, I had a husband who I thought I loved, two beautiful healthy babies, and a dream Job that I worked all of my adult life for, and I could never understand why I was so unhappy. " She paused as Jane continued to listen intently. " I thought it was because of Him, but even after our marriage was dissolved and Ian was out of my life, I was still miserable and that's because you weren't there. You were gone. I finally realized how I felt about you, I finally admitted it to myself and was ready to fight for you. "

"So why didn't you?" Jane asked.

" I did, I hired someone to find you. You changed your number, moved , but I managed to find you. I came to your apartment and a half naked man dripping wet answered the door. At first I thought I had the wrong place, but then he told me you were in the shower, and I swear Jane at that moment, all I could see were those words you wrote on that note pad. I was crushed. So I ran...all the way to San Francisco. "

"Maura..."

"So see Jane, I know all about hurt, and anger and loneliness and betrayal. I felt it too " She went into her purse and grabbed a $20 bill and threw it on the table. "Take all the time you need Jane." She slipped out of the booth and walked away the same way she came in.

Jane watched the Blonde walk away. She found her own eyes glossy as Maura left the Dirty Robber. She knew needed time to think things through.

Jane showed up at BPD the next morning and walked into the Cafe and took a seat at an empty table.

"Janie you look like shit." Angela said honestly.

"Gee thanks Ma. Just what I needed to hear" Jane replied as she took the offered coffee.

Angela sat across from Jane waiting...patiently. "Sooo...are you going to tell me what happened with the Doctor last night".

Jane took a breath. " We talked Ma"

"Well no kidding...what did she have to say for herself.

"She explained a few things. "

"Like what kind of things"

"Ma, I don't want to get into it now ok. "

"Why not, who else you gonna talk to huh...Korsak...Frost...they weren't there Janie, they didn't have to put you back together, I did. The least you could do is talk to me.".

"Your right Ma, I'm sorry. " Jane looked down at the coffee cup in her hands.

She recounted her conversation with Maura to her mother.

"Shit Jane, that sounds kinda crazy. Don't you think? "

"I don't know what to think Ma. I'm so confused on what to believe and how to feel." Jane hung her head down.

Angela walked over to her daughter and swung her arm over her shoulder. " Ahh, I get it now. I understand"

"Get what" Jane asked puzzled.

" I finally understand what I saw back then. When she was around or when you would talk about her, you would get this little glimmer in your eyes. Its like your eyes would light up. I just saw that again. I haven't seen it in a very long time Jane. "

Jane buried her face in her hands. "What am I gonna do Ma?"

" Follow your heart baby...stop being afraid." Angela kissed her daughters cheek and walked away.

"That doesn't help Ma" Jane yelled after as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her talk with Jane Maura had returned home. Her children were safely tucked away into dream land. She had peaked her head into both their room to check on them.

She retired to her own room and got herself ready for bed. All the while thinking about Jane. It had been over a decade but she could not deny the feelings that would overcome her every time she was in the gorgeous brunettes presence. She decided that she was just going to lay low, for now.

She would keep to herself during her time at BPD. She would need to come in to get acquainted with her staff and for Dr Crouch to show her around. She managed to stay out of Jane's path over the next couple of days. It was better this way, as hard as it was not to see the brunette, she knew Jane needed time.

After a gruelling 20 hours on the job due to a case Jane found herself in the quiet of the moment at the same place she would usually come to when she needed to clear her head.

" Hi Pop, its me again. I know I'm back a lot sooner than usual but...but I just needed you. ". She looked down at the tombstone "I saw Maura, she's here..can you believe that? After all these years. She looks just as beautiful as she did all those years ago. I wanna go to her Pop but I'm scared, and if I'm being honest, I'm still angry." She sat for a moment looking to the horizon at the sunset and thought what her dad would tell her if he was there.

"I know Pop, if you were here you'd probably say, ' You're not angry at her Janie, you're angry at the situation..now get your head out of your ass ' " Jane laughed at herself. She sat in silence fore a few more minutes then as always she made the sign of the cross, kissed her hand and pressed it to the photo. "Thanks for the talk Pop. Love you".

She walked up the cobblestone steps to the large Mahogany door. She nervously wiped the sweat from her scarred palms before she grabbed the copper lions head and knocked. The door flung open a moment later.

" Hi...uh...how did you find me?"

"I'm a detective remember"

"Right...sorry"

They both stood there for a moment in silence

"Do you wan..."

"Maura, I..I came here to tell you that...I'm through being angry..."

Jane lunged forward and slammed her lips against Maura's. Maura was surprised at first but quickly settled in by grasping onto the back of Jane's head and pulling her closer. Their lips melted together. It was as if they had done this a million times before. Maura slightly opened her mouth when she felt the tip of Jane's tongue seeking entry. They both moaned into the kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. What started out urgent and desperate, was ending soft and sweet. Their lips finally parted but Jane felt the need to lightly press her lips to the blondes again and let them linger. Their foreheads rested together as they composed themselves.

"Wow" Maura gasped almost out of breath.

"I've been waiting for so long to do that to you." Jane said.

They stood there for a moment and Maura could feel Jane's shoulders tremble. She pulled away to find the brunette lightly sobbing.

"Jane.."

" I'm not angry anymore Maura...I'm...not...angry"

"Shhhh...come here. Neither am I Jane..neither am I."

The blonde pulled her in and held her until her trembling was no more.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you everyone for all your kind words. I hop you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a long one but I had a blast writing it.**

**Thanks again!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 24**

After their kiss, Jane left Maura on her door step with a promise that they would talk more soon. Neither one of them wanted to rush things. There was too much at stake. Jane reflected and the realization hit her of just how closely the beautiful blonde and her would be working. She was a little uneasy with that but was willing to see how things went.

She had stopped off at her Mom's house for dinner the next night and she was immediately attacked when she walked threw the door.

"Anti Wane!" Tj ran to his Aunt and jumped up at her.

"Hey little man. How's my little partner doing". She gave him a tight hug as he wrapped his little arms around her neck. He pulled back and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

He placed both hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I missed you Anti Wane...did you come to see me" he asked excited.

"Nonna told me you were coming over so I had to come and see my little buddy" Jane peppered the toddler with kisses as he giggle.

"Wiw you pway wif me Anti Wane" he asked

" Sure bud, let's play hide and go seek. You go hide and I'll come find you ok. "

"Ok. But renembur ...nooo peeking".

"Promise..I won't peek" Jane set him down and gave him a playful tap on the behind as he ran away squealing with excitement.

She walked over to Angela who was cutting up some veggies for a salad.  
>"Hey Ma" she said as she stole a carrot, popped it in her mouth and took a seat on the stool.<p>

"Hey Janie, don't forget to look for him this time. Poor kid almost fell asleep in the linen closet.

"Hey I got distracted last time ok". Angela gave Jane a look. "Where's Tommy and Lydia?" 

" They went to exchange the gift Tommy got Lydia for her birthday. They should be back in a few minutes"

"Oh yeah, what did he get her?"

"A. Vacuum" Angela laughed.

"Ouch..he's lucky she didn't shove it up his ass" Jane laughed at her own joke as she stole another piece of carrot.

"Your father pulled that shit with me once."

"What did he get you"

"A blender...so the next night when I made him his steak for dinner, I threw it in the blender and served it to him with a spoon. I think he got the picture after that. "

They both laughed. "He was a gem "

"He sure was. So, how was it at work with Maura. I barley saw you "

" We've been kinda laying low. Haven't really talked that much. " She looked down at her hands.

"Janie, what aren't you telling me." Angela asked

"What! Nothing..." Angela gave her a look. "I...I may have stopped by her place last night"

"You may, or you did?" Angela asked.

" Ok...I did "

"And.."

" And I did like you said, I stopped being afraid"

Angela smiled.

"We're just going to take one day at a time."

Angela walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. " You deserve to be happy baby. "

"Thanks Ma. I'm going to ask her to dinner this weekend so we can talk some more"

"That's great Jane".

The side door flew open and in walked Tommy and Lydia carrying a few Macy's bags.

"Hey Janie, I didn't know you were coming over." Tommy said as he went over to kiss his sister on the cheek.

" Hey you two. So is he out of the doghouse now Lydia?" Jane asked smiling

Lydia looked over at her husband. " Yeah, for now. "

"Dude seriously, a vacuum? " Jane asked him

"What! It's a good gift. She was always complaining the vacuum wasn't sucking"

" The only thing that sucks here is you little brother" Jane said laughing.

They talked for a few more minutes when Tommy suddenly realized something.  
>"Hey, where's Tj?"<p>

"Oh shit." Jane's eyes shot open and she rushed out of the room to go find her nephew.

"Oh man, did you forget him again Janie. You are the worst Aunt" Tommy yelled after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura was going over some files in her office. She was interrupted by a light knock on the door, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi. " She said.

"Hi, I can come back if you're busy" Jane said.

" No. I mean, I'm not busy, come in" she stood and motioned for Jane to come in and sit on the couch as she made her way out from behind her desk.

Jane took a good look at the Doctor and how gorgeous she looked. " What a big change from Crouch. Your office looks great Maura"

They sat side by side on the couch. "Thank you Jane. I just wanted to make in comfortable and inviting. I like it" she added.

Jane nodded. " Looks like your getting settled in nicely"

"Yes, I've managed to sort everything out. "

They sat silently for a minute. Jane looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Maura, I came down here to ask you if..uh..if you would like to maybe go out for dinner Saturday night. You know, if you're not busy or anything " Jane asked shyly. " I just thought maybe we could, you know, talk some more". She finally looked up into Maura's eyes and found the blonde smiling at her.

" I would love to Jane. I think that's a lovely idea. Would a late dinner be ok with you? Say around 8:30." Maura asked

Jane smiled her response. "Yeah, yeah a late dinner is perfect. " She quickly stood. "So I guess I'll see you Saturday then." She began to walk towards the door. "Well, I mean I'll probably see you before then since, you know we work together and all. " She realized she was rambling. " Uh...I'm gonna go now...bye." and she was off.

Maura chuckled at how absolutely adorable Jane was.

The rest of the week seemed to go by without incident. Frost, Korsak and Jane were following up on some cold cases. Jane had quickly become frustrated that no headway was made. She had run into Maura here and there through the week but they had not spent any real time alone. They were always with company. Both Jane's current and ex partner were enjoying getting to know Maura. Even Angela was able to get herself reacquainted with the Doctor. She had seen the blonde sitting at one of the tables in the cafe early one morning.

"Good morning Dr. Isles" Angela greeted.

"Good morning Angela. " Maura smiled politely.

Angela placed a plate of bunny pancakes in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry Angela, but I didn't order these"

"I know...peace offering". Angela sat in the empty seat across from her.

Maura smiled brightly at the older woman. "Thank you. "

There was an awkward silence. " I wanted to apologize for over reacting the other day. "

"No, Angela please. You have nothing to apologize for. You had every right to be upset "

"Even still, I should not have assumed things. " There was a brief pause. "Jane told me what happened. " Maura nodded. "It seems you were both manipulated. "

"Yes we were. As I explained to Jane, I only recently became aware to what extent my ex-husband went to. " Maura looked down at her food. " I'm so sorry Angela."

Angela put her hand on Maura's. " Its ok sweetie. Let's move forward ok. "

Maura smiled weakly. " Thank you. I would like that ".

"Excuse me, I need to get back to work. But before I go, I just have one more thing to say. " Maura gave Angela her full attention.  
>"Please don't break my daughters heart. I don't know if I'd be able to put her back together this time."<p>

Maura took a breath. " I won't. I promise "

The older woman went back to work and left Maura alone to finish her breakfast. She meant what she said, she wasn't going to break Jane's heart. That's a promise she had made to herself. What she was concerned about was whether Jane was going to break her heart. She had more at stake now and she knew that when her children met Jane for the first time that they would instantly fall in love with her. Her heartbreak was one thing, but the thought of potentially seeing her children broken, killed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed to fly by and Maura found herself fussing over what to wear. Her stomach was doing all kinds of unnatural flips and was making her feel uneasy.

"Mom, what are you so nervous about anyway." Abby asked

"I'm nervous because...well because I'm seeing an old friend." Maura explained.

" Right, more reason not to be nervous. Its just an old friend. "

Maura thought about her daughters words. How simple and true they were. " Your right Abigale, I have nothing to be nervous about." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. " What do you think?" She asked as she turned towards her.

"It's ok...but if you wear stuff like that everyday then maybe you should wear jeans or something. Its the weekend Mom, loosen up" the young girl returned her attention to her ipad. She had made herself comfortable on Maura's bed while her mother was getting ready.

"I like it Mom. I think you look pretty". Another sweet voice said from the doorway.

"Well thank you Benjamin. I like it too." Maura turned back to the mirror and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. She finished fussing and turned to find both her children on her bed.

"Now remember you two, in bed by ten and no electronics in bed. The sitter will be here shortly. I made some popcorn for you so you can watch a movie before bed...and no horror movies Abby. " She looked at her daughter.

"Ok, fine." Abby gave her brother a dirty look. They had been banned from horror movies after the last time. Ben had made them all sleep with the lights on for a month.

They made their way downstairs and the sitter was there shortly thereafter. She thanked her and made sure she had her contact number in the case of an emergency. She kissed the twins goodbye and was out the door.

The nervous blonde pulled down the visor in her Benz to do a final check in the mirror. Once she was pleased she took a deep breath and put the car in drive.

Jane had chosen and out of the way small little Italian Trattoria. She had been there many times in the past and found the food to be consistently excellent with a "home made" kinda feel. It was almost like eating in her mothers kitchen but without the intrusive older woman lurking around. Over the years she had come to know the owner Lorenzo and his wife Caterina very well. She thought Maura would enjoy it. Jane was nervously waiting for the blonde to arrive. The tall brunette was pacing back and forth outside the Restaurant when she finally stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw made her weak in the knees. A smile formed on her face as she slowly approached the Blonde.

"Hi...you look..beautiful". She said shyly

Maura smiled " Thank you Jane. You look beautiful as well" Maura blushed a little at the effect Jane's presence was having on her.

They stood facing each other both feeling a bit tense. Jane decided to move forward and give Maura a warm hug which the blonde beauty happily accepted and melted into. Before they parted Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go inside, our table is ready."

Maura simply nodded as she followed Jane into the quaint building and touched the spot on her face where the gorgeous detective's lips had just been.

" Jane, so nice to see you again. " Caterina said.

"Hi Cat, nice to see you to. This is my friend Maura...Maura this is Cat. Her and her husband Lorenzo are the Owners"

Maura smiled at the lovely middle aged woman. " Pleasure to meet you Caterina." She said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Likewise." She turned to Jane " Lorenzo is in the kitchen, he'll come out and say hello in a little while. Let me show you to your table" The woman guided them to a little table in the far corner that was secluded from the others. The dinner rush was starting to wind down so the restaurant wasn't too busy. "Lorenzo will be out shortly. I'll bring you a wine list, excuse me ." The woman said as she left the pair alone.

"Jane, this place looks lovely. How did you find it ?" Maura asked.

"When I was a beat cop I came in on a call. A disgruntled employee who was helping himself to the till had come in and started some trouble. I showed up and took care of things. They were so appreciative they insisted I stay to eat. Who am I to turn down a good meal. I've been coming here ever since" she said smiling.

"You always did have a good appetite " Maura laughed.

They were interrupted by the Petite Italian man clad in a Chef's coat. "Jane , how are you. "

Jane rose from her seat to greet the man "Lorenzo! I'm good. This is my friend, Dr. Maura Isles"

"Pleasure to meet you" he bent down and took Maura's hand and lightly shook it. " He straightened up and lightly elbowed Jane in the ribs and spoke out of the side of his mouth. " A Doctor, way to go J-Rizz "

"Ummf...watch it mighty mouse." Jane sat back down across from Maura.

"So, what are you two in the mood for " he asked the two women.

"I'm sorry Lorenzo but we haven't had the opportunity to see a menu yet" Maura said.

" Bella, when Jane comes to visit there are no menus. You can have whatever you want. You name it, I'll make it. "

Jane's smiled. " Its true Maur, I never order off the menu. " Maura was impressed.

"So, I've got some fresh Cozze and Shrimp in the back or some fresh Chliean Sea Bass, and Lobster tails. I've got a nice cut of Rib Eye Jane that you would love. Or if your in the mood for Pasta , Risotto whatever you like."

" You sold me on the Rib Eye, you know the way I like it. " She looked to Maura

" Risotto sounds mouth watering "

Lorenzo smiled. " Do you like shell fish"

"Yes I do" Maura said smiling.

"Perfect. I'll have Cat bring out some Cozze a la Marinara and some bread while you wait. Red wine ok?"

They nodded and the small man was off.

" J-Rizz?" Maura looked at Jane

"It was a retaliation for me calling him Mighty Mouse. He's a little guy but so high strung reminds me of the cartoon" they both laughed.

" Yeah I can see it. "

Cat came over with a nice Bottle of Red wine and poured the ladies each a glass and left them alone once again.

Jane lifted her glass " A toast , to new beginnings "

Maura smiled as they clinked glasses. "Cheers "

They set their glasses back down and looked in each others eyes. They was no mistaking the connection these two had. You could see it from a mile away.

"Thank you Jane. Thank you for inviting me out tonight and more importantly for giving us a chance to talk. "

"You don't have to thank me Maura. I think I finally realized that we were both victims in all this. We were both lied to"

Maura looked down into the deep red liquid in her glass. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm so so sorry that all of this happened. "

Jane took a breath. "Maura , I never thought that I would see you again. I had no idea where you were or what you were up to. But I know one thing and that is that I'm so grateful that you are here right now. I want to know everything you've been through. "

" Wow. There's a lot to tell. I don't know where to start" the Doctor said.

"How about you start from the beginning"

The ladies sat through their appetizers, each having gone through a glass and a half of wine. They were recounting stories, some moments evoked laughter, some were a little more serious and this moment, Jane was down right angry"

" I swear to you Maura if he was in front of me right now I would drop him to his knees and make him beg me not to kick his ass" she said angrily.

" He's not worth it Jane. " Maura tried to calm her down.

"You know, I always wondered how he could leave his gorgeous wife home alone all those time ". Maura blushed at the compliment. " Well I'm glad you found out what he had done. So he just willingly walked away" she asked

"Not exactly. My father may have had something to do with that. He threatened to leave him with nothing. See, my grandfather made Ian's family very wealthy. They owe the Isles family a lot. Ian's father has a tremendous amount of respect for my father so when Daddy threatened to tell him what his son was up to Ian panicked. He knew his father would leave him with nothing. To Ian, material things were always more important to anything else. All his precious art and 'toys' were everything to him"

"What he doesn't realize, was that he lost the most precious gift he could ever have... You. " Jane smiled and placed her hand on Maura's.

Maura smiled warmly at Jane. " So, Daddy helped me take care of everything. He looked like he was having a little too much fun though, he always despised Ian. So much so that just to spite him, he made sure I got all the Art pieces in the divorce". Jane laughed. " Richard Isles is my hero" Jane joked.

" He signed away his rights and I haven't spoken to him since. I changed our names to Isles and haven't looked back. "

Lorenzo had come out with their Main course. He sat the Lobster Risotto in front of Maura, and the Rib Eye with a sweet potato mash and roasted vegetables in front of Jane.

"Lorenzo this looks fabulous " Maura said.

"Would you like some Pecorino cheese " he asked. Maura nodded and he was quick to grate some fresh cheese in her dish. "Enjoy ladies. " He said and turned to leave.

Maura swiped her fork through the creamy Risotto and brought it to her mouth. "Mmmmmm...oh my god Jane, this is so amazing" Jane smiled "You have to try it"

Maura loaded up her fork making sure she got a piece of Lobster and leaned forward. She slowly brought the fork to Jane's mouth. Jane took a moment, she looked intently into Maura's eyes as she opened her mouth to receive the offering food never breaking eye contact. Maura slowly removed the fork from Jane's mouth all the while staring at her as she licked her lips.

"You're right, its delicious." They held the gaze for a moment longer before Maura cleared her throat. She was clearly affected by what just happened. Jane cut off a piece of her steak and fed the blonde beauty with much of the same outcome when Maura moaned as the perfectly cooked meat melted in her mouth. They had a moment of comfortable silence when Jane began again.

"So how did you end up in San Francisco.?" Jane asked.

Maura wiped her mouth with the napkin she had placed on her lap. "Mmm, well an old colleague of mine was retiring and he had put in a recommendation for me to replace him in the ME's office. At the time I wasn't sure about moving out to the west coast. However, after a series of unfortunate events, I decided that there was nothing left for me here and made the move."

"You mean coming to my apartment and finding Casey. Maura, let me explain something"

"Jane, you don't have to explain anything to me. Its none of my business what you were doing with him"

" I want to ok. Casey is...was ..my Roommate and best friend. We met in the 8th grade when his parents moved here from England. He enlisted into the army after we graduated high school. I reconnected with him when he was back on medical leave. He was down on his luck, both his parents had passed away so I offered him the 2nd bedroom in my apartment. Maura, Casey was Gay. We were never more than the best of friends."

Maura looked to Jane surprised. She had assumed that they were together, that Jane had moved on. She couldn't have been more wrong. She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess it just wasn't in the cards for us back then. So many things seem to have been against us. " She paused " Jane, you keep saying Casey 'was' your best friend, did something happen?" She asked.

" He returned to active duty in Iraq and was killed trying to protect a young boy from stray bullets. "

"I'm so sorry Jane."

"Its ok. He knew the risks of going off to war and he accepted them. He died a Hero. "

"Its so sad Jane. We missed out on so much time over a misunderstanding" she said.

"No we didn't Maur. We missed out because of Lies. Lies that neither of us were responsible for. I believe in fate, and maybe it was meant to be like this. Maybe it wasn't our time back then. All we can do now is take one day at a time. "

"Can you ever forgive me Jane. For everything"

Jane touched Maura's hand. " I think I can" she said softly. " I think I can" Tears began to fall down Maura's face. "Please don't cry Maur, I always hated to see you cry. " Jane said warmly.

They continued to eat their dinner. Maura polished off the entire plate full. Jane was so happy that she had enjoyed it so much. There was a burning question that jane was dying to ask Maura all night but never found the appropriate time. Now with their Canollis and Espresso's in front of them she decided to go for it.

"Can I ask you something Maur".

"Of course. You can ask me anything Jane" Maura wanted Jane to know she was an open book.

"I was just wondering, you've been away for so long, I'm surprised that you've come back alone. You didn't find anyone special"

" I had a few relationships in San Francisco. I was always very guarded because of the twins. I never found that connection with anyone. I will tell you though Jane that Ian was the last Man I was with. When I left Boston, and realized how I could feel about another woman I decided to try dating women when I was ready. I quickly discovered what I had been missing out on all those years. So I have dated women exclusively since then. "

"Are...are you um..dating anyone now?"

Maura smiled at Jane's shyness. "No, I am available. Are you?" The Doctor asked

"No I'm not. The job always seemed to get in the way of relationships, but above that, I just couldn't find anyone that compared"

Maura furrowed her brows. "Compared to what?"

"Compared to you. " Jane answered as she looked deeply into the blondes eyes.

They shared a warm gaze as Jane extended her hand and took Maura's in her own. There was no need for words at this point. They both knew where each other stood and where they wanted to go.

Their dinner ended and they found themselves out by Maura's car. Jane was standing fairly close to the blonde as they said goodbye.

"Thank you for dinner Jane. I had a great time and I'm glad we had the opportunity to talk "

" So am I Maur, it was something we needed to do." Jane inched closer.

"Well, I should get back to the kids. " Maura said but not really wanting the night to end.

Jane played with Maura's necklace as she moved closer. "Maur, I don't know when...like not right now ..but sometime soon...I..I'd like to meet them...the kids. If that's ok with you of course. ?". Jane asked shyly.

Maura smiled. " Of course that's ok with me. Whenever you're ready. "

Jane smiled wide and Maura just about melted at that moment. Jane inched closer until Maura was up against the drivers side door. Her right hand dropped to Maura's hip while the pad of her left thumb grazed the Doctors lips. They shared an intense look before they both leaned in and their lips touched. It was soft and slow, barley there yet totally there at the same time. They both inhaled from their noses and deepened the kiss. Their bodies now pressed firmly together Jane felt the petite blondes hand on the back of her head, her fingers tangled in her wild curls as they both moaned into the kiss. The tips of their tongues touched and Jane could feel her knees go weak. Their lips finally parted and with their eyes closed they rested their foreheads on one another's.

"Goodnight Maura"

"Goodnight Jane"

Jane gave Maura another soft kiss, opened the car door for her and watched her drive away. She felt like she needed to pinch herself. Was this all a dream, was her one True love finally here with her. She couldn't wait to close her eyes and sleep because she knew when she opened them, there was a good possibility she would get to see or talk to the blonde again. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N. Thank you all for the reviews, fave's and follows. I read and appreciate every one of them. Here is another chapter. Next one will be a long one. I'm just putting the finishing touches on. Hope to have it up by the weekend. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing **

**Chapter 25 **

For as long as Jane could remember Sunday's in the Rizzoli house revolved around two things, food and sports. This Sunday was no different than the rest. Jane was sprawled out on her mother's couch with the TV on. She had helped Angela in the kitchen with the homemade meatballs and was now taking some time for herself. She was recounting her evening with Maura, more _specifically_ her kiss with the blonde beauty. She had spent the better part of the morning on cloud 9. The text messages had started last night after Maura had left her.  
>Jane was reading back the text conversation on her phone.<p>

_"Thank you again Jane. I had a wonderful time. You really do know how to treat a lady"_

"I should be thanking you Maur, for coming out with me. I'm looking forward to showing you more ways of how well I can treat you"

"Are you flirting with me Detective?"

" Maybe...I have a lot of lost time to make up for. Plus, you are just as gorgeous now as you were then, Can you blame me"

" Well thank you Jane. I'm looking forward to whatever the future holds. And Jane, you are more stunning than I remembered. I do notice a bit of a change in you though"

"Oh yeah, like good change?"

"Yes, very good change. You have swigger "

"LMAO, you mean Swagger"

"Oh, yes Swagger"  
>"Hey, are you laughing at me :("<p>

"Aww sorry for laughing, but you're just too cute"

" :) ok I'll take that. "

" Well Maur, guess I'll go and let you get some sleep"

" Ok. Thanks again Jane and enjoy your day off tomorrow. Is it ok if I text you?"

"Yes, you can text me whenever you'd like"

":) great! Goodnight Jane. Sleep well. Xoxo"

"Goodnight Maur. Sweet dreams. Xoxo"

Jane had been checking her phone every 10 minutes from the minute she awoke. It was now noon and she still hadn't heard from the blonde. She was beginning to wonder if something was wrong when her phone chimed

"_Good afternoon Jane. I hope you slept well. I just wanted to say hi. The kids and I spent the morning in bed reading then we made a lovely brunch. I hope you are enjoying your Sunday. "  
><em>

Jane was fighting an internal battle with herself. Should she reply right away, or wait a few minutes. She didn't want Maura to think she was waiting by the phone. Even though she totally was. "Ah, fuck it" she said to herself.

"_Hi Maur, great to hear from you. I slept well thank you. Sounds like you had a great morning. I'm over at Ma's for a lazy Sunday. My brothers should be here soon. " _

_"Sounds like the perfect day" _

_"Nah, its not perfect cause you're not here" _

_":) that's sweet Jane. Maybe one day soon we can have a lazy Sunday together" _

_"I'd like that."_

_"Me too. I need to get back to the kids. Enjoy the rest of your day Jane. I'll text you later xoxoxo" _

_"Thanks Maur, I'll look forward to it. Xoxoxo" _

Angela walked into the living room and found a happy Jane laying on the couch.  
>"You're still smiling like an idiot. Last night must have been really good. "<p>

Jane sat up to make room for her Ma. She took the offered beer and sat it on the coffee table. "Thanks, yes last night was great. We talked, aired out a few things, clarified a few others. We had a great time"

"That's great Janie, so are you two dating now?" She asked

" We haven't labeled ourselves as anything Ma. Just taking a day at a time. "

" Well hey, everything's gotta start from somewhere right. "

Jane nodded and sipped her beer.

"Have you seen the kids yet" Angela asked

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet Ma. "

"Its ok Honey, take your time, its a big deal meeting someone's kids. Worse than meeting someone's parents."

Jane nodded. " I know right. What if they hate me?"

"They won't hate you Janie. You're great with kids. Tj adores you."

"Yeah well Tj is 2, its a little different. The twins are like 11 now. What the heck do I know about kids that age."

" Well, you were that age once, think back to that time and find something you'd have in common" Angela suggested

Jane nodded as she took another sip from her beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day they were all seated at the dinner table having an early dinner. Tommy and Lydia were taking turns feeding Tj. Frankie was home from the Academy for the day and was devouring his mothers home cooking. They were all chatting happily, well all except for Jane. She was a little distracted. She had her cell phone under the table and was looking down smiling.

" What she so happy about" Frankie asked between bites

Angela looked at her daughter who didn't seem to be paying attention.

" She's been smiling like that all day." Tommy chimed in. "She must have a new broad or something" he said

"Three words. Dr Maura Isles. " Angela said in a whispered voice.

" Maura...wait you mean 'rent a womb' Maura?" Tommy asked surprised. He hadn't heard that name in a while.

Angela nodded with a smile.

"Wow, how'd that happen" Frankie asked.

" Long story. Ler her tell you. " Both her sons nodded they'd talk to Jane later.

Lydia spoke in her usual loud voice " Who's 'rent a womb' Maura?"

Jane looked up at the mention of the Doctor's name. "Huh...you say something"  
>She looked around at the other occupants at the table waiting for a response. She went back to her texting when there was no response.<p>

"_I think they are on to me Maur. They're all looking at me like I've lost my mind" _

"Well that's hardly possible Jane. You're head would have to be split open in order for you to lose your mind..and then really it wouldn't be your mind you lost but fragments of your brain instead"

"Thank you Captain obvious...I meant they think I've gone crazy cause I've been smiling all day"

"Oh, :)...I like that you're smiling. I always loved your dimples."

Angela noticed the blush on Janes cheek as. She was smiling down at her lap. She leaned in to Frankie " She's got it bad"

Frankie nodded but smiled at his mother. "Yeah. Real bad watch this" he cleared his throat. "Uh, Janie can you pass the salt"

"Sure" Jane looked up "here you go" and she went right back to her phone.

Frankie was left holding the bowl of potatoes. They all laughed at Jane which caused her to look up.

"_Uh Maur, they are laughing at me now. I think I should go. I'll text you later. xoxo "_

She didn't wait for a reply, she simply placed her phone in her back pocket and smiled sheepishly at the four pairs of eyes staring at her. "What!"

"Anti Wane got it bad". Tj blurted out as he shoved a Rigatoni into his smiling sauce filled face.

The whole table busted out laughing including Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura had put the kids to bed earlier and after going over some files she was finally able to relax. She had a glass of wine at her side and a copy of the latest Medical Journal on her lap. The soft sounds of Jazz was coming from the nearby speaker as she lay in her bed. She picked up her cell phone and began typing.

_" Hi, hope I'm not disturbing you."_

" Hi, no not at all. How you doing?"

" Great, I was just getting ready for bed and wanted to say goodnight"

Jane smiled at the Doctors words. Were they really doing this already, not being able to go to bed without saying goodnight. They had only been back in each others lives for a few days.  
><em><br>" I'm glad you text me. I like the fact that you are the last person I speak to before I close my eyes."_

Maura bit her lip after reading Jane text. If she was being honest with herself, she felt the same way. The one thing she knew was that she wasn't going to hide the way she felt anymore. She had learned over the past decade that one should just express how they feel and hope that the other person will feel the same way. She wasn't going to pretend anymore. She and Jane were not kids, they were grown women.

_" I like that too Jane. Will you come down and see me tomorrow when you get in, I have something for you"_

"Sure, I'll come down first thing. Sweet dreams Maur"

"Thank you. Sleep well, Goodnight Jane. Xoxoxo "

"Night Maur. Xoxoxo."

Jane rubbed her eyes in frustration. She just wanted the night to hurry and pass so she could see Maura...she needed to see Maura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning couldn't come fast enough. Jane was making her way through BPD with a smile on her face, though very curious as to what Maura had for her. She made it down to the Morgue and found the ME sitting at her desk.

"Good moring Dr Isles" Jane said after she lightly knocked.

Maura looked up from the Computer screen "Good Morning Detective Rizzoli. Please, come in." The blonde rose from her seat as Jane entered the room.

"So, whatcha got for me?" Jane asked

Maura closed the door to her office and walked back over to Jane. They both smiled at each other in the quiet of the room. "This" Maura took a step forward and pressed her lips to Jane's. At first the Detective was taken aback but she quickly settled in to the warmth of the smaller woman's body. Jane tangled her hands in the soft honey blonde hair as she deepened the kiss. Maura hands were roaming over the brunettes back as she lost herself in the moment. She could feel Jane's velvety tongue dip into her mouth and swirl around her own. The heat of the kiss was causing a reaction to other parts of her body. Jane was no different, she was definitely heating up internally.

They had to abruptly end their morning salute to answer their ringing phones.

Breathless, Jane answered hers "Rizzoli" all the while keeping her eyes on the ME who had to step away from her.

"Dr Isles...ok, I'll be right there"

They ended their calls and made their way back to each other. Jane lightly brushed a stray blonde hair away from Maura face as she held her close.

"That was nice. " She smiled.

Maura beamed up at her, her hazel eyes a brilliant gold at the moment. " Has anyone ever told you that you are an exceptional kisser"

Jane blushed slightly at the comment "Hmm, no I can't say they have. "

"You are very talented Detective"

"Why thank you Dr Isles. If you only knew " She leaned down and pecked Maura's lips. " Wanna come see a dead body with me?"

"Mmmm, how romantic" Maura joked as they both laughed.

"Meet me upstairs in 5, I'll give you a ride"

"Ok, Thank you. "

After another quick kiss and Maura cleaning Jane's lips from any evidence of lip gloss, the tall Italian was out the door. Maura took a few moments to compose herself before grabbing her medical bag and heading upstairs to catch a ride with the stunning Detective.

Detective Jane Rizzoli was far different than the Jane that Maura had known in the past and who has been getting to know these past few days. The Detective was strong, confident, intense focused and Sexy as all hell. In fact, the new ME was having a little difficulty focusing on the crime scene. Its as if once that hair got pulled back into a ponytail, Jane was all business. It was one of the sexiest things Maura had ever witnessed.

Maura shook her thoughts out and bent down next to the body and went into Dr mode. "Female, approximately 28 years old, signs of blunt force trauma, reddish brown stains are present."

"By reddish brown stains you mean blood right?" Jane asked.

Maura rose from her kneeling position. "No, I mean reddish brown stains."

"We all know its blood Dr Isles" Korsak interjected.

" Actually Detective, there are a great number of things it could be"

"Really, name one"

Maura was about to when Jane stopped her "Wrong thing to say Korsak, Maura is a walking encyclopedia, she can probably name 100 things it could be"

Maura smiled in amusement. Jane clenched her jaw a bit. " Can you confirm time of death"

"Due to the condition of the body and rigor I'd approximate the time of death between 5-6 hours ago."

Jane looked around the area as she placed her hands n her hips. " What the hell was she doing here in the middle of the night."

"I can tell you more once I get her back to the Morgue" Maura said.

Jane nodded and spoke out. "We get an ID?"

" Nothing yet, we're working on it. " Frost said from a safe distance away.

"Ok , We're going to take a better look around." Jane said as she motioned for a uniformed officer to come over to the group. "Hey Foley, how you doing?"

"Doing great Rizzoli. Jennifer is almost ready to pop" he said smiling.

Jane smiled at the young officer. "That's great John, give her my best. Listen, I need a favor"

"You bet!"

"This is Dr Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner for the State, can you please give her a lift back to headquarters ?"

"Yeah, no problem" he smiled at the group.

Jane turned back to Maura as the group disbursed. " Will you be ok Maur?"

Maura smiled at Janes thoughtfulness " Yes, thank you Jane. I'll let you know when I have something."

Jane walked Maura to the awaiting cruiser and closed the door for her once she got in. "Ok, let's ask around see if anyone saw anything.". Jane went back to her partners to see if they could find out any information at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane strolled into the morgue about six hours later. They had Id'd the body as 28 year old Tamara Smith. A young beautiful Barrista at a local Java shop. After Maura had given jane the details they headed to the Java shop to question those who knew the victim.

"Hey Maur, brought you a coffee" Jane stepped into the ME's office and placed it on her desk.

"Thanks Jane. So how did you make out?" She asked

"We have a couple of uniforms outside the ex-boyfriends place. Going to bring him in for questioning. Some of the other Barrista's saw the two of them arguing a couple of nights ago. They say things got pretty heated "

"Ah, lovers quarrel, Crime of passion, it fits with the wounds on Tamara's body"

"I don't get it, if you love someone that much why would you hurt them" Jane shook her head as she sipped her coffee

"Humans are very complex Jane. We'll never truly understand "

" Do you want to grab a drink after work" she asked

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight. After I pick up the kids, I have to run home and interview for a Manny's position" Maura said smiling.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Manny' " Jane asked confused

"Yes, a male Nanny" Maura clarified." I have 3 candidates that I'm interviewing"

" Really, why a male though. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable with a woman. "

" We've had a woman Maria, lovely Italian woman from Naples. She moved with us to San Francisco. When I told her we were moving back she decided to stay. Seems she fell in love with the west coast"

Jane nodded "ahh, ok"

"And an Italian pastry chef named Giacomo."Maura added. " So seing as how Benjamin is getting older, I'd like him to have a male figure around. You know, someone who he can relate to. "

" That makes sense, just be careful ok. Give me some names and I'll run background checks. " Jane offered

" Already done Detective. I am the Chief ME of the state you know. " Maura winked at Jane just as the brunette's phone buzzed.

"Sorry Maur I have to take this. I'll call you later ok...Rizzoli" Without thinking she kissed Maura on the cheek and left the smiling woman's office.

" What do you have Frost. Did we get the boyfriend?" Jane asked as she approached frost's desk.

"No, this is about that other thing you asked me about" he looked at her intently.

Jane rolled her chair up beside Frosts. "You've got my full attention Partner"

"Ok, my contact at Interpol has tracked down your guy. Ian Faulkner is currently living it up in Venice. Looks like he has an Art Gallery there."

Jane smiled at the information.

"I asked my guy to let me know if and when he moves and especially if he's headed back to the States. He so much as browses a travel site, we'll know about it"

" I owe you one Frost. "

"You owe me more than one Jane. What are you going to do to this guy anyway"

"Nothing, for now. I just want to keep an eye on him. See what he's up to. "

"You're up to some Rizzoli"

Jane raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, ever heard of the saying 'don't get mad get even'." Frost nodded. " Well payback's a bitch my friend" she winked at Frost and rolled herself back over to her desk.

Frost just shook his head and mumbled to himself. " Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this"


End file.
